


I got your back

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Homophobic Language, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, References to Drugs, Violence, a lot of characters are mentioned, gangster au, lotto inspired, suyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:56:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 74,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: In this field you weren't supposed to love, it would be turned against you, in one way or another. You should spare your heart the ache and never let anyone in, lock it up and build up walls. That's something Junmyeon wished he did all those years ago back in high school when first meeting Yifan, but he was young and did not plan on being the gang leader of a deadly gang called EXO.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> *Lóng (龍) - dragon in Chinese (The Lóng are a Chinese gang that will be introduced more through out later on)
> 
> I do want to apologize in advance for any typos or if anything is wrong. I do not have a beta reader yet but if you are fluent in English and consider yourself good at grammar, contact me on twitter @k_arnback or tumblr @kais-daddy.  
> (Summary may change with time!)  
> I am not sure yet how many chapters this will turn into but as it looks it will probably be 10 at least and I will try to keep the chapters around 2k words, give or take.  
> The chapters will aslo alternate between present and past but I will write the year in the beginning of every chapter and give a heads up in the notes so it won't get confusing.  
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter and please leave comments and kudos!  
> Thank you!  
> /Krystal

 

_2016_

 

 

 

 

 

Deep brown eyes watched the bright red taillights of the sleek white motorcycle speed off with a low rumble of the engine. Running a hand through his dusty pink hair the man then turned to gaze at the abandoned warehouse, walking towards the rusty light blue door under the fire escape stairs. It was dark outside and the windows on top of the building only shone with a dull yellow light, which seemed to be the only source of light except for a few streetlights down the road and where he was dropped off. 

Opening the heavy metal door he listened to it groan as he stepped inside then slamming behind him, the sound echoing in the emptiness of the building. It wasn’t hard to spot the lean figure sitting on the dirty metal stairs across the room, dark red hair glowing in the yellow light from the few working wall lights. Slipping his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket he started making his way towards the other man who had locked his gaze on the shorter man as quick as the door had announced his arrival. Their eyes locked and a smirk spread over the red heads soft features, before placing a burning cigarette between his lips.

The only sound that was heard was the sound of the dusty pink haired man’s heavy combat boots scraping the ground as he walked, only stopping at the end of the stairs, looking down at the younger man with a small smile of his own. However it quickly changed into a frown as smoke was blown in his face. Huffing the man kicked the red head’s shin and placed his booted foot on the step he was sitting on, leaning in with his arms resting on his knee. “No need to be rude _Park_ , it’s been a while. I might not like you the same anymore so I suggest you keep on my good side.” He commented in a soft voice and took the cigarette from the others fingers and took a drag himself, leaning back again, placing his foot back next to the other on the ground. 

A soft chuckle filled the air as the red head pulled out a package of cigarettes from his pocket and lit another. “No need to be formal either, Jun. We both know I’m your favorite.” Chanyeol grinned as he placed the package back in the inside chest pocket of his bomber jacket.  

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow at that and leaned against the rail. “You know I favor Sehun way more than you. But we’re not here to bicker about silly things like this. Did you and Minseok get back to Korea without too much trouble?” The man asked, watching the younger lean back on the stairs with a simple nod. 

“Security was easier to get past than we all expected, even though we might have gotten a few suspisious glances from a few security guards we were never stopped. The Lóng helped a lot on our way back however, like promised. But we’re greatful either way, it wouldn’t have been as easy if they didn’t help us get back on home soil. Good thing you slept with their leader-” He said with a grin, only to get a cigarette bum flicked at him, hitting his shoulder and making ashes fly. ”Hey watch it! This jacket is new.."

”Don’t say absurb things.” The elder huffed and narrowed his eyes at the younger man who brushed the jacket off several times and checked it throughly for any burns or ash. With a frown he turned back to Junmyeon and took a drag of his cigarette before contineuing.  ”As I was saying, it’s nice to have that kind of connection to help us out. We would probably have been busted if they weren’t there. That’s all I’m saying. If we didn’t have the deal that they would hel pus back we’d probably be in jail now.” He held his hands up in defence. ”No offence Jun, but smuggling has never been something we’ve been good at. At least not over the boarders.”

 ”Because that’s not what we do, it’s just occasional since they offered money for a quick job to get rid of some rowedy koreans and since we do have good connection with the head of the gang, they offered a good deal with weapons, which we need.” 

”Yeah, Soo picked us up as you instructed. He and Minseok are probably still at his place checking so everything came back home. I got your personal package in the car.” 

“Good. I’m glad it worked out without too much trouble. But you got beaten up. What did you do?” The topic of his packet forgotten as he tilted the others head up by his chin to inspect the yellowing bruise with squinting eyes. His bottom lip had a small cut on the right side. All Chanyeol did was grin as he put out the cigarette and hummed.

“Worried about me _Myonie_?” His voice close to a purr as the elder let go of his chin, eyebrows knitted together as he gave him a glare at the unapproved nickname. However he continued to speak, ignoring the harsh gaze from his leader. “And it was their _beloved leader_ , he’s not so fond of my remarks about your past either. Well, to be specific I wondered if he remembered that you taste like whipped cream and vanilla. I guess he did.” All the younger did was laugh to himself, he had expected to get a blow for saying it. But it had just been so tempting thinking of the two gang leaders past.  

Totally worth it. 

Junmyeon was fuming in anger, not sure if it was because of Chanyeol being distasteful and always bringing up vulgar things that he didn’t have the right to have a say in. He really did need to learn not to involve himself in others business like that. Or if he was mad at that _man_ for beating one of his boys up without any real _big_ reason than maybe getting annoyed at the young man. It wasn’t his place to discipline those of a different gang unless they had done something severe. Not for making him flustered. He’d have to scold the Chinese gangster later over phone for acting out of place. With Minseok’s help.  However he settled for being mad at the Chinese man. He knew he couldn’t stay mad at Chanyeol and his soft puppy eyes for long, so did the younger.

So running a hand through his hair in frustration he let it run back over his face. “For being 23 you sure don’t act the part. You kind of deserved it however, but it wasn’t his place to hit you..” 

“Not like I’m not used to it however, I get beaten up more than anyone among us.” He shrugged and grinned as he stood up, stretching his long limbs before putting his hands in his pocket. “After all, he still hits like a girl. The bruise is probably from me falling over the chair behind me. Don’t worry Jun. You’ll get back at him. But first let’s get back to your apartment so you can go through your special delivery.” With a simple nod he let Chanyeol lead him towards the squeaky door and back out in the cool night air with his hand caressing the switch blade in his right pocket out of habit as he listened to the younger hum on a new pop song from the radio, bobbing his head softly to the beat in his head and hands hitting his slender hips lightly with thumbs hooked in the belt loops of his torn jeans.  

“Sehun dropped you off right? Will he be back at your place tonight?” Chanyeol’s voice sounded like he had something on his mind as they approached the black Rolls Royce. Unlocking it with the click of the car keys and slipped into the drivers seat. “He’s off street racing with Jongin again. He’ll be at his place afterwards. I’m alone tonight. But I am calling Minseok about The Lóng as quick as I come home.” 

“Then I’m staying over. Like you said, it’s been a while.. And we both know how dependant you really are of me.” With a dark look in his eyes he look at the man sitting next to him who has a serious expression on his face, not letting any emotions show as they stare at each other before he turns the car on and turns up the volume on the stereo before driving off into the night, a smirk on his lips and a flustered Junmyeon at his side. 

 

* * *

 

 

The rest of the car ride was quiet between the two, instead Chanyeol sang loudly along to the music from the speakers. The shorter of the two instead looked out the window, watching the lights of Seoul passing them. He was not really in the mood of small talk after the news he got about their difficulty, if you could say that, in China. Bitter, was a good way of describing the feeling bubbling in his stomach. Because all he could do was yell at the man over phone. Buying a plane ticket to Beijing was tempting, but he had no time for vacation. 

“We’re here. You go open the door I’ll get the suitcase.” They were parked outside Junmyeon’s apartment and the man got out and walked up to the front door and took out his keys, pressing in the code then opened the door, stepping aside as the red head rolled the dark grey plastic suit case into the lobby then towards the elevator across the entrance, pressing the button. “I hope your apartment isn’t as messy as when I last saw it. Honestly, you should clean up when having guests over, a bit disrespectful.” 

“It’s fairly clean. As clean as it gets without Minseok helping me out. But I’ve spent most of my time at Eldorado so it could be a bit dusty.” 

“Alone?” They stepped into the roomy elevator and Junmyeon pressed the circular metallic button with the number 12 displayed on it, the sides glowing blue as the doors closed and they started moving up.

“Alone?—oh, yeah, mostly. Soo was there sometimes when we went through some security footage. A smaller gang, a newly formed one I suspect since they seem very young, they are using our streets to sell drugs and scamming people. Which we do not appreciate. He’s tracking them down, so I am planning a small operation. Just to scare them a bit. To show them whose boss.” 

Chuckling softly the younger pushed the suitcase out of the elevator and walked up to one of the three shiny red doors on the floor, waiting for it to open. “Of course. It’s dumb of them to mess with the ruthless Suho.” Without much waiting the door slid open after pressing an oval key fob up to the metal plate next to the handle.  Sighing deeply he pushed the giant through the door so he could enter himself and then lock the door behind him.

“Put the suitcase on the floor by the sofa.” The hall was open and darkly lit with a few lamps installed in the ceiling. At their left there was a built in closet with sliding mirror doors at and a shoe rack to the right accompanied by a black key cabinet. The walls painted a soft eggshell white to lighten up the dark wooden décor.  They both took their shoes off and hung their jackets in the closet before stepping in, Junmyeon heading for the kitchen which was to the left of the two as Chanyeol proceeded to do as told, stepping into the open room and over to the black big L shaped sofa, not letting the wheels scrape the wooden floor.

Laying the suitcase down on the dark grey carpet he looked around the room. Nodding to himself he let a smile tug at his lips.  Junmyeon had always liked open spaces, a huge reason to buying the apartment he did, with big floor to ceiling windows covering the entire apartment with the view of Seoul under his feet. The back of the sofa facing the slightly rounded windows, partly covered by black thick clothed drapes. The view was amazing, which was why most of them liked spending time at the leaders apartment. Good thing the apartment had three big rooms with double beds in them. Next to the sofa was two single couches, facing the short sides of the dark brown wooden coffee table.

Eyes watching the cars dashing over the street he felt something cold pressed up against his arm, making him jump a bit. Making him look to his side to be greeted by a slight smirk. Taking the cold beer bottle in his hand that Junmyeon handed to him he pressed it against his lips and took a sip. “It’s pretty clean, for being you. I’m amazed. Way cleaner than my place. Speaking of.. You must really want me to stay over, because I don’t want to get caught driving drunk.” Came his voice with a soft purr to it. 

“If it keeps you happy to think that then sure.” A small smile spread over his thin lips. He had missed this, Chanyeol being silly and teasing him with little cocky remarks. But he wasn’t really going to admit that, perhaps after a few drinks he would. 

  
Forgetting about that they took a seat in the sofa, Chanyeol leaning back on it with his left arm draped over the back, his right leg crossing the other by his ankle, watching as the grey suit case opened and the lid carefully placed down on the floor. A few shirts and a pair of pants were neatly folded on both sides. Without much effort they were moved to the floor and he ran a slender finger along the inner side of the suitcase until it hooked on a small hole and he gently lifted it before doing the same to the left side of the suitcase.

Discarding the fake bottoms on together with the clothes the elder smirked as he looked over the varsity of matted black guns placed in cut out foam and zip lock bags of ammunition.  Junmyeon nodded to himself and got up from his kneeling position on the floor, closing the suitcase as he did and lifted it up and placing it next to the wall to his room. “I’m calling Minseok. Don’t disturb me. You know how the TV works.” With that he rose from the sofa and walked into the master bed room, closing the black sliding door behind him as he took up his phone and pressed the contact named ‘99’ and pressed the device to his ear.  

_Ring.._

_Ring.._

_Rin-_

_“Jun! Are you back home now? Chanyeol not giving you too much of a hard time right?”_  

“Ah, yes. He’s with me, just being his usual self. I’m glad none of you were caught, it was nerve wrecking not having direct contact with you and not _being_ there. I feel like a bad leader not coming along on a mission like that.” 

_“It’s fine Junmyeon. Everything went smoothly, except for your puppy getting beaten up of course. And we all know you rather not go there. But perhaps Channie wasn’t the best person to accompany me. Yixing would have worked just as good.”_  

“But he was needed here for the drug handling. But it’s over now at least. Thankfully. I need to meet up with you tomorrow. I need to make a call to The Lóng and I don’t want their number in my phone history so I might as well use yours since you’re the contact person with them.” 

_“I understand. At Eldorado around 10 am?”_  Sighing the dusty pink haired man nodded, smiling lightly. Minseok was really a blessing to him, never giving him a hard time or questioning his actions or decisions. Well, spare a few crazy ideas he’d had. The one on the other line was after all the oldest of the gang, and the wisest in Junmyeon’s eyes.

“What about 7am and I can buy us breakfast at the usual café afterwards? Also is Kyungsoo with you? I need to speak with him quickly.”

_“You’re too kind. And yes, I’ll give him the phone. Good night Jun, I’ll see you tomorrow.”_  

The leader offered a soft good night in return before the other line went silent for a bit before a familiar honey voice spoke up. _“Hyung?”_  

“Kyungsoo, could you turn of the audio in the elevator to my apartment? I don’t want anyone listening to the conversation I had with Chanyeol in there. Also send me the files about the gang you made so I can go through them and start planning.”

_“Consider it done already.”_ He could hear the soft tapping of a keyboard and a few clicks of a mouse then it went silent again. _“There, no one can hear you now. However, be more thoughtful when speaking in public Junmyeon-hyung.”_  “I will, thank you Soo. Good night to you too.” 

_“Goodnight Hyung.”_  Hanging up Junmyeon slid the door open again to the image of Chanyeol sitting as he left him on the sofa. Watching a action movie on the flat screen TV, empty beer bottle on the coffee table next to his half empty one.

It was a nice setting. His dark red hair pushed back messily, strong arms resting on the back of the sofa. The simple black t-shirt riding up, showing of the waistband of his Calvin Kline briefs and toned abdomen. Subconsciously running his tongue over his lips the man glanced at his phone as it buzzed with a soft ‘ting’ and the screen showed a new e-mail from ‘12’. When looking back Chanyeol was grinning at him and all he did was smile back before walking towards him, throwing his phone on the sofa cushion next to them before straddling the younger’s lap. “I’ve really missed you. My Chanyeol.”

 Big hands placed over his narrow hips as the elder leaned in, lips pressing against the fading bruise on the strong jaw of the red head, who hummed in return. “Me too babe.” He turned his head to bury his nose in the dusty pink hair, breathing in deeply and tightening the grip on the strong hips, thumbs gently brushing against the waist band of his leaders tight black jeans. “So, so much.”

 Junmyeon lifted his head and with a grin he closed the distance between them, gently biting at his bottom lip before the younger let out a low rumble in the back of his throat before eagerly pressing their lips together. Lifting the smaller up on his lap a bit he moved a hand to the back of his head and gripped the longer strands before tugging it back, earning a throaty groan as his mouth pressed open mouthed kisses against Junmyeon’s warm skin. Pulling away he looked at an angry red mark on the section between his shoulder and neck, running his hand down from his hair to caress the mark with his thumb, pressing slightly. Leaning in to the others ear Chanyeol nipped at the lobe before in a husky voice saying, “Don’t forget you’re mine now _hyung_.”   


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly a filler chapter to give a little light on Yifan and Junmyeon who are the main ship of this fanfic.  
> Next chapter will be about their past so please look forward to it!  
> It will be up sometime this week and again, please leave kudos and comments, I appriciate them a lot.  
> Thank you hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Also thank you for the good response!
> 
> *混蛋 means bastard/asshole and Minseok changed the name from Kris to make Junmyeon feel better a few years back.

_2016_

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon had escaped the warm strong embrace of his lover’s arms an hour ago and was on his way out the door to meet up with Minseok at Eldorado. The younger man was still snoring soundly in the queen sized bed they so often shared as he slipped into his Chelsea boots and grabbed his usual black leather Givenchy bag before heading out, locking the apartment after him. Inside the elevator he tugged at the collar of his white turtleneck to cover up the red marks Chanyeol had left on his throat and well, almost every patch of skin he got his mouth on.

_Kids._

Letting out a sigh he slipped on a pair of sunglasses and fixed his pink bangs into place, covering up his forehead before stepping out at the garage floor and walked up to his white Audi R8 before slipping in and set his course towards his destination, turning on the radio to listen to the news and calm jazz. 

* * *

 

It was a fairly long drive, but thanks to the early hours he managed to avoid most traffic, yet Minseok’s red Ferrari was parked in it’s usual spot outside the building they had named Eldorado years ago. It was their meeting place, he dared to call it their head quarters. It was needed to have a neutral ground to spend their time for planning and preparing. It wasn’t safe to keep meetings about their sales on drugs or killings in one of the member’s apartments where anyone could hear. And if anything was to go to shit, this was where they would run.

Even though they have been lucky this far and never been arrested or even close to being discovered. All thanks to Kyungsoo and Jongdae who were specialists on wiping away any connection with their gang and their gambling, drug dealing and murders. Of course they were known by both police and civilians around South Korea, even in the bigger cities in China thanks to the The Lóng. But they could not arrest anyone of them without any proof of their involvement. There fore all members had picked a nickname and a number to go by, so police would not be able to find them too easily.

Only the members knew each other’s names. They all may be young but were very skilled individuals, which made them deadly and feared among other gangs in South Korea.

When police questioned those who came in contact with EXO they were either loyal to the gang and chose to keep their mouth shut or too scared to say anything, because that was a certain death even if you ended up in prison. The house was two stories and made in kaki bricks with few small windows and two doors, one back and one front. A simple balcony on the back of the building over the door. It was an area where mostly middle class lived and it was well hidden along the many other similar looking houses around. Not very suspiciously looking.

Unlocking the door he walked in and took his shades of, placing them in his bag before laying it down on the floor. The interior was simple, filled with cheap furniture and in his opinion, too many colours that didn’t mix together nicely. But it wasn’t important, really. It was nothing like Junmyeon’s well colour coordinated and luxurious apartment, though. It reminded him of when they just started up the gang back in high school and they hung out at an abandoned house Jongdae had found, their first hang out spot.

A man in his height popped out from the door to the kitchen with a gummy smile and messy sandy blonde hair. “There he is! My beloved Junmyeon-ah!” The man held his arms out in front of him in a dramatic manner as he approached the other and hugged him tightly, patting his back two times before pulling away, smiling.

“Ah, It’s nice seeing you too Minseok-ssi. I’ve really missed having another adult around.” At that the elder only laughed and patted is shoulder in sympathy. His hand lingering before reaching for the hem of the white turtle neck and tugged it up to reveal a toned pale torso with a childish curious glint in his eyes.

“ _Minseok!_ ” A hand lifted to bat the elder away from him, pulling at the shirt to cover him self up again. “Huh, liar. Chanyeol was talking about missing you so much he’d mark every inch of your body.”

Rolling his dark brown eyes and tugged at the turtle neck, showing of a few small red marks and a bigger purple one decorating his slender neck. “Feisty.”

“Yeah, I have more on my thighs if you want me to pull down my pants too?” He chuckled at himself. “He needs to remember I can’t walk around with visible hickeys if I run into someone important. Not a very intimidating look. And if other gangs knew I let people dominate over me in bed I’d never hear the end of it.”

“Most gangs know that you prefer men, though. And you’ve made your point you won’t take any shit about it after Yong-guk called you a fag in front of the Choi’s.” They walked into the kitchen and sat at the island, Minseok taking up the cup of coffee he was drinking before the leader arrived. “If I’ll be honest with you. I don’t think many of them believe you’re the one to top. You may act, but you don’t look the part. And you’re too kind hearted when it comes to inner circle.”

With a heavy sigh and a small frown the younger crossed his arms over the dark wood, lifting his right fore arm to rest his chin in his palm. “You’re starting to sound like Baekhyun. Let me try keep up an intimidating profile? It’d help if my own men could at least act like I don’t like to bend over. Not like it changes anything. I could still kill in the blink of an eye.”

“It’s not a bad thing. It might even be more terrifying that you do roll over like an obedient dog for Chanyeol but you would snap his neck if he didn’t do as you wished. To be so powerful and seductive as you are the other gang leaders might even think of you as a incubi.” Minseok messed with him and sipped the cooling drink in his hand. “I mean, ever since you beat him up I think Yong-guk has had an eye for you.”

“I hope not. Oh God, this is getting out of context Minnie. We came here to discuss The Lóng. Not if the other gang leaders would fuck me. You’ve been around Chanyeol too much… Were you present when he got hit? I trust what he’s saying but I’d like to hear it from another perspective as well, we know how he can be. Plus, he’s not very skilled with explaining.” The teasing gummy smile on the elders face turned serious and he nodded. “Yes. We were talking to Ge while th-“

“Don’t call him Ge, you know I hate it. Just say Yifan. It doesn’t bother me nearly as much.” Junmyeon corrected, straightening his back out and motioning with a wave of his hand for him to continue.

“Well, we were talking to _Yifan_ while his men were packing up the three suitcases at their head quarters. We had just gone through what we all had to do and we paid our respect to the gang, saying our thank yous and we decided to catch up quickly before we had to leave back to our hotel with our escort. Well, you came into the conversation while discussing weapons. He wondered if you still use that spiked baseball bat, which I said yes, you do.” Sighing and running a hand through short sandy locks he leaned back against the chair, crossing his arms in front of his chest, shrugging his shoulders.

“I guess it just went downhill from there. Chanyeol was playing with a butterfly knife Zitao gave him next to us, sitting on the table. He picked up your name and I guess it spiked his interest. Yifan asked how you were doing and said he’d be coming to Korea in a few months for a meeting and asked if it would be possible to meet you. I know you’re still bitter over him and I was about to reply when he cut in, saying, “do you want to know something else that’s still the same about Myeonie? He still tastes like whipped cream and vanilla.” I guess it angered him that he implied that you two might have been messing around while you two still were an item.” Junmyeon groaned as Minseok continued. “I understand both parties. Chanyeol doesn’t like to hear someone indirectly flirt with his lover, basically asking you out through me. And Yifan want’s to be on your good side. Also, I guess he still has some feelings for you. I think it scares your little puppy to know that he still feels something, perhaps he's looking for a reunion when he knows you still like him as well.”

“I don’t, Minnie. I hate him. Everyone knows that, he too. You of all people should be the most understanding.” Minseok simply raised a brow at the statement before glancing down on his coffee cup, tapping a short nail against the forest green ceramic. “Sure.”

_But not all the hate in the world could erase love._

Silence settled between them as the elder took out his phone and pressed a few buttons before scrolling down to what he was looking for. Holding out the phone to Junmyeon the younger read the characters *”混蛋”and smiled at the other before taking the phone and pressing it to his right ear. Minseok went on to clean up in the kitchen as the leader waited for the other man to pick up.

“Hello.” Came a calm and slightly groggy greeting in mandarin, the call must have woken him up. After years of having Chinese members in his gang and learning the language in high school he considered himself almost fluent, but it had been a while since he had a full conversation in the language.

“I expect a good apology, Wu. For hitting one of my men.” He replied, the elder breath hitching before he could hear the rushed shuffling of bed sheets and then the sound of feet moving over the room and a door closing. Leaning back in his own chair he tapped with his foot against the footrest.

“Junmyeon, I didn’t expect it to be you. We haven’t talked in forever... How.. How are you?”

“Don’t change the subject.” He spit out. “You know, I thought that this would go smoothly but you can’t act professional. I met up with Chanyeol yesterday to pick up my things and couldn’t help but notice a bruise on his jaw. Care to explain why you saw it fitting to punch one of my boys. I should –“ He was interrupted by an annoyed laugh on the other end and his cheeks flushed in anger as he stood up and started pacing in the kitchen, Minseok watching him carefully from where he was sorting dishes into their cabinets.

“Aren’t you over reacting a little? It’s not a big deal. Also, it’s his own fault for not knowing when to shut his mouth and not giving me the respect I deserve. I may be an old friend but I am also a boss of a successful smuggling business. I cold have done worse. Is this really why you’re calling though? It sounds like an apology to speak to me.”

“It’s not your place to discipline my men, Wu. And that is absolutely not the case!” His speech wavering a bit between his native tongue and mandarin, but Yifan didn’t comment on it since he understood what the man was saying. “Even if he made you mad. You should act your age, not like a prissy teenager! You of all people should know how much I love them and that it doesn’t turn out pretty if someone lays a finger on them. You’ve witnessed it countless times yourself. You don’t want to be exposed to my wrath. I wouldn’t hesitate to shoot you for a second Yifan.”

“I can’t believe that you’re scolding me even now.” But he could almost hear the smirk as he continued after hearing his name. “Ouch, that cut deep.. If I didn’t know better, it almost sounds like you’re flirting with me. Have you scolded your boyfriend too?” The words spit out by the other. “He’s the one who shouldn’t interrupt others conversations with rude comments. Teach your dogs how to sit, _Jun_.”

“Don’t call me Jun, Wu. And I can’t believe it… You sound like a child! You know Chanyeol and I aren’t like that.” Sighing deeply he ran a hand over his face. “All I want you to do is apologize for stepping out of line and doing something that wasn’t yours to do. You know I’d given him a piece of my mind if you or Minseok would have told me about what he did instead of being childish. I’m not here for pointless arguing. Just apologize to me. Not for punching Chanyeol, but for not thinking I am capable of handling these kinds of things myself. Would you do it if I were there too? Because that would be a little dumb. Well, you are pretty dumb though.”

“Fine, I apologize for acting rash and not thinking ahead of my actions. Happy now?” He could hear the annoyance in the deep voice on the other line, but glad that he gave in much quicker than he expected. Must be really tired.

“Delighted.” He said flatly. “I don’t want something like this to happen again, or expect to not hear from us again. EXO only deal with professionals. If it makes a difference I could deny Chanyeol my body for a week as punishment, would that make you happy? Oh, and a good day to you, Wu Yifan.” He hung up before hearing the reply, only getting a small growl in respond and handed the phone over to a little surprised looking Minseok.

“Let’s go for breakfast, in my car. Yours is too flashy.” The elder took his phone and followed his leader with a laugh. “You can be so cold Junmyeon.” He said as they exited the house and locked it up, wrapping an arm over the younger’s shoulders. “I’ve missed your attitude, even though Zitao seem to have adapted a lot of your sass.”

As they walked out the door Junmyeon couldn’t help but to feel his heart beat a little faster as he thought back at the brief conversation. Maybe he was over reacting. Just maybe had he acted up so he had had a reason to call Yifan? Just maybe he wanted to hear that deep voice speak to him again, even if it would not be kind words. A part of him wanted to call back and answer the question he'd asked before they started to argue, but he fought against it and got into his car, driving off with Minseok into the city again.

_Perhaps he's looking for a reunion when he knows you still like him as well._

Those words swarmed in Junmyeon's head and he couldn't shake them out. Gripping the steering wheel tighter he frowned, getting a curious glance from his friend. 

_Damn it Minseok._


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a long chapter and it'll be a flash back chapter to when Yifan and Junmyeon first met in 2008 and about their first time so it contains smut and some back story to EXO as well. There's a small part with violence as well about in the middle. It's not that bad but if you're extremely sensitive to those kind of things I recommend skipping that part.
> 
> I was supposed to post this earlier but I've been grieving 2ne1 and Taehyun these past days. I've been a 2ne1 stan since day 1 and it really sucks that they ended the way they did. However I've been wary of them ever doing comeback since Minzy left earlier this year. And I'm beyond upset at those who blame Park Bom for what happened. Because the only one to blame is honestly YG at this point. If he had given her the support she needed when the drug scandal resurfaced she'd never have to go on that 2 year hiatus. And if he had given Minzy something to do during all that time she probably wouldn't have left YG. And we never got a real good bye.  
> I was suspisious of something happening when YG announced that none of the artists from their label would attend MAMA  
> I'm just very emotional right now and hope that all other artists at YG are okay and being treated right. And I wish the best for Taehyun and 2ne1.
> 
> Also a big thank you for the great response once again! It makes me glad to see that you like the concept of the fic and are excited to read more.  
> I will try upload the next chapter within a week but it might be longer since I have a lot of work to do at school for the Nobel after party this week that has to be done on Friday. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! I hope you like this chapter as well and please leave kudos and comment, thank you! <3

_2008_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon had just turned seventeen the first time he met Wu Yifan in person. Han, his best friend a grade over him, had talked about his and Minseok’s mutual friend who went to another school in the same town as them several times before. So he had a pretty good view of who he was. Skipping school with them, stealing snacks from convenient stores and messed with kids at his school. He’d been told the teen had been in several fights since he came here from China when he was fourteen. Junmyeon knew about boys like him, he met them every day in his own school. But he wasn’t the one who messed with others; he was the one being messed with. His short height and lanky build made him an easy target. Even if he was able to fight back it never happened so often that felt like he had the need to. Yet, he had always been curious about meeting this Wu Yifan. 

Han had told him before lunch break that they would be at the usual outside basket court, a ten-minute walk away from their school, to meet Yifan and of course skip the last two lessons of the day. But he was meeting up with Han to study physics with him. As the tall basket goals got into view he saw the other teens pass an orange ball between them, talking in mandarin. Minseok was the first one to notice him approach and grinned as he waved him over. “Jun! Hey!”  

All boys looked to where the short teen with a gummy smile was waving. Smiling back at his friends he lifted his hand in a small wave to greet them. “If it isn’t my dear little Jun! Come, I want to introduce you to Yifan.” Han had said and wrapped an arm around his shoulders as he led the boy up to the tall boy holding the ball in his big hands.  

“Yifan, this is Junmyeon, he’s Jongdae’s cousin, like I said. Junmyeon, this is Yifan.” The boy gestured between them with his free hand, a proud grin on his beautiful face.  

Honestly, this hadn’t been what he had in mind when picturing Yifan when Han spoke about him. He looked intimidating yes, with his thick dark brows that seemed to be drawn together in a permanent scowl and athletic built. Han had mentioned him being a basketball player after all. But he was awkwardly tall, even taller than Han, almost a head taller than the boy himself. He had slightly chubby cheeks and neat short, dark brown hair that seemed to not want to lay in one direction. Looking closer he could see the piercings adoring his ears, four to be exact. Three lobe piercings, two on his left and one on his right, to accompany the lone piercing on his right ear he had a helix.  

Yifan said something and he furrowed his brows in confusion, he picked up a “hey” but the rest were just slurred sounds to him, but the others laughed at what he had said. He frowned slightly and looked up at Han who still had an arm draped over him. “Right, I didn’t tell you,” the teen said as he stopped laughing but still had an amused smile on his lips, “Junmyeon doesn’t speak mandarin. He knows a few things thanks to me but he’s not fluent.” 

“Sorry, I said hey.. And that Han talks about you a lot, all of them do. Jongdae mentioned you were short.” The tell teen said as he placed the basketball under his arm lazily and laughed to himself a bit. 

“Hey! I’m not that short! I’m just a inch or so shorter than you, Jongdae.” Junmyeon huffed in annoyance, cheeks flushed from embarrassment as he squirmed out of his best friends arm and sent him a glare. The boy only held his hands up as to say he was innocent in all this. “And I’ll grow, I’m still just sixteen. You’re just freakishly tall.” 

Yifan let out another little huff of a laugh and let his lips pull back in a gummy smile, making him look less scary, almost cute. Junmyeon flushed, but not in anger this time. “Yeah, I hear that a lot. Why don’t you know mandarin though? Aren’t you Jongdae’s cousin? I assumed you could speak it too.”  

“He studies it in school since he has it easy to pick up and learn new things. He hangs out with these two troublemakers so he gets a lot of practice. I have picked up a few things from being over at Luhan’s a lot. But we’re both Korean, none of us have any ties to China.”  

“I see, sorry for making assumptions. It’s nice meeting you, though.” Yifan then turned his attention back to Han and with a grin. “Tā zhēn de hěn piàoliang.” He stated, then grinned at Junmyeon and moved to talk to a boy with fealine looking eyes and bleached hair in his native tongue.  

“Likewise.” Junmyeon offered the other a smile before turning to Han, a little puzzled over what he had said to his friend since he was grinning smugly. “I’m ready to go when ever, I need to go to my house first to get my bag of spare clothes first though since I didn’t bother bringing them to school. But my house is on the way back to yours so I thought it’d be fine.”  

“Yeah of course! I’m ready to leave now. We were all getting tired either way.” Han waved a hand and walked over to the goal to grab his hoodie he had discarded and pulled it over his head before grabbing his backpack and flung it over his left shoulder. “Yifan, wanna walk with us home?”  

“Sure, give me a second.” The tall male said as he fist bumped the three other boys they’re before walking over to the two and got his own bag.  

“He lives a few houses down from me, but you knew that already. I hope you two can be friends. I know he looks tough and probably reminds you of those bullies at school. But I promise he’s a total dork and is really sweet. He also seemed excited to meet with you. I mean, he just told me that you were beautiful.”  

Han winked at his friend and nudged him in the rib with his elbow lightly. “Han!” Junmyeon exclaimed, flustered, as he shoved his friend at the time as Yifan walked up to them and seemed curious to why his friend was doubled over laughing and to why the short brunet was blushing.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Han had been right however. Yifan ended up hanging out with them for the rest of the afternoon at his house, their textbooks forgotten in their backpacks down stairs. The tall boy really was a dork, with his cute gummy smile and how he seemed a little too excited when he saw his NASA key chain on his backpack when they entered the house. Yifan told him he loved space and then ranted on about stars and planets until he seemed flustered about it and apologized for rambling. But he didn’t care; the elders voice was a soft rumble that he noticed he liked to listen to, even if Yifan’s Korean wasn’t the best.  

“I like stars too. It’s too bad that you can’t see much of them here in the city.” Junmyeon said with a sigh, shifting on his friend’s bed where they sat when Han came into the room with sandwiches and bottles of water.  

“I knew a few good places. They’re outside of the city though.” Looking up at Han and taking a sandwich with one of his big hands he nodded and then offered, “I–I could take you there some time. If you want to.” Their mutual friend raised an eyebrow at the suggestion and only grinned as he handed Junmyeon a bottle of water and his sandwich.  

“I’d like that. I could use a break from all the school work, it’s getting really tiring.” Opening his bottle he took a few sips before closing it up again, screwing the cap on carefully.  

“Don’t flirt with boys in my bed Fan.” He remarked with a teasing grin, watching as they both turned red in the face and Yifan frowned at him while the younger seemed to have almost choked on his water as he was coughing into his arm.  

None of them knew what to say so Han just laughed at them. “Jeeze, I’m just teasing. But I’m glad you seem to get along. Wouldn’t be that whole lot of fun if two of my favorite people didn’t get along.”  

Han sat down on the carpet with crossed legs and bit into his own snack, oblivious over the tense atmosphere he created. Yifan had taken a bite of the sandwich as he glared at the teen sitting on the floor. Junmyeon had re-opened his bottle to drink as an excuse for not talking as he thought of what Yifan had said. Did he really flirt with him? 

“We could all go to be honest, we could bring a few bottles of beer and some snacks. Sit on a blanket and enjoy ourselves?” Yifan offered. “Of course Minseok, Jongdae, Yixing and Zitao can tag along as well. The more the merrier.”  

“You know what Yifan, I like that idea! Next weekend should work? We can ask the rest of them tomorrow. If they can’t then we can have some quality time.” Junmyeon nodded in agreement to his friend and turned to the tall boy next to him.  

“I’ll look forward to it.”  

 

 

* * *

 

 

They all ended up going. Junmyeon, Han, Yifan, Jongdae, Yixing, Minseok and Zitao all brought beers, snacks, blankets and a few pillows for the star gazing. Well, the supposed star gazing on a hill among the trees a bit away from the city lights. All of them seemed to be there to get drunk however. The stars were just a plus. 

When they had settled down on the blankets and pillows they immediately began drinking and talking about anything and everything. Everyone there except Junmyeon spoke fluent mandarin so he couldn’t help but feel left out of some conversation and resulted in tilting his head up to take a sip of his beer and look at the stars instead. Feeling a set of eyes on him he looked back at the group and noticed Yifan’s eyes was on him from across the circle, not even shying away as he was caught staring. Instead he lingered before looking back at Jongdae who was loudly telling a story about some girl he had asked out, the conversation now back in Korean.  

Junmyeon let his gaze stay on him for a second before he to averted his attention back to his cousin and smiled at the silly story, the little staring contest with Yifan soon forgotten after a few more sips of beer. He ignored the warmth of his cheeks and told himself that it was the alcohol that made him flush in a hue of pink. Not Yifan staring at him with those coffee brown eyes.  

He also noticed that Zitao, who was seated next to him, was very clingy when drunk. They had barley talked before tonight and yet Junmyeon had no problem with the act of him wrapping his own blanket around Junmyeon and cuddling closer to his side. Honestly he enjoyed it quite a bit; perhaps it was the alcohol speaking to him. Junmyeon had always been a cuddly, perhaps even giggly drunk and Zitao seemed to be the same. So they huddled up together under the blanket, Junmyeon leaning against his shoulder tiredly as the younger had an arm around his shoulder.  

As the night progressed the two of them exchanged a lot of private conversations as the others chattered about other things. None of them were noticing the looks that Yifan would throw their way from next to the boy with bleached hair. They were too occupied with giggling at each other’s silly anecdotes and Zitao telling Junmyeon how cute his cheeks were, cue to him squishing his cheeks and earning a laugh from the elder as he pushed his hands away and pinched Zitao’s own cheek and told him that if he was cute then Zitao was just as pretty.  

For the second time that night Junmyeon caught Yifan stare at him when he had reached to grab a half empty case of pepero. He only looked down and easily took two between narrow fingers and guided them to his mouth. Zitao had dosed of on the blanket and was curled up close to Junmyeon. “Sorry about Zitao. He is a bit childish and clingy. Hope he didn’t make you uncomfortable or anything.” The elder teen spoke up, eyes flickering to Junmyeon’s lips as he pushed another chocolate covered stick into his mouth.  

“It’s fine.” The boy gave a shrug and smiled at Yifan. “I am friends with Han after all.” They shared a private little laugh and Yifan cocked his head to the side as he nodded.  

“Han isn’t nearly as bad as Zitao, though. He doesn’t whine.” Yifan said, grinning at how the younger smiled at him, eyes crinkling to beautiful half moons.  

“You know, we came here to look at the stars, care to watch them with me before we have to head back to the buss?” Junmyeon asked carefully, moving a bit closer to Zitao without waking him up and looking at Yifan.  

Scooting closer the elder leaned back on his elbows, hearing Zitao’s soft snores. “I don’t see why not.” 

“Why do you love space so much? Not to sound rude in any way, but you do not seem like the kind of person to be interested in that kind of thing so I was surprised when you showed such enthusiasm for it.”  

“I don’t really have an explanation, I just find it interesting. It’s so much and so big, you know? It’s hard not to think about.” Junmyeon couldn’t argue with that, he made a valid point. Not that he disagreed with him from the beginning. “What’s your star sign? Your western zodiac.”  

Han who was sitting across of them had picked up on their conversation and lifted an eyebrow at the remark.  

 _Really Yifan? Stop with the cheesy pick up lines._  

But to his surprise his younger friend smiled down at Yifan, “Gemini.” Heat crept up to the tips of his ears. A tell tale that he was actually affected by a bad and probably rehearsed pickup line.  

“Cool, I’m a Scorpio.”  

 _Don’t you dare do it Yifan, don’t you **fucking** dare._ Han thought with a grin as he watched Junmyeon nod at the information given and glanced back up at the stars almost dreamily.  

“You know… our signs are actually pretty compat–“  

“Junmyeon! We’re gonna start packing up now, wake up that clingy panda so we can get down to the buss stop. Can’t miss the buss can we? I don’t feel like waiting for another half hour for the next to come.”  

“Oh! Of course.” Junmyeon offered his friend a smile before turning down to shake the younger’s shoulder. “Hey, Zitao..” He whispered and the boy stirred a bit, blinking tiredly up at the stars.  

Yifan sat up and shot an angry glare at Han who simply grinned at him and winked. “You’re to cheesy, Wu. I honestly thought I’d throw up.” Han said in mandarin with a shrug as he stood up and started to collect the garbage with Minseok who snickered at the remark.  

“Shut your mouth, _Lu_.” He shot back in his native tongue as Zitao groggily sat up and rubbed his eyes, suspiciously looking at the elder teens. “Not like I haven’t heard you and Minseok shoot sleazy comments at each other.” Yifan continued as he stood up and walked up to the boy who had interrupted him, not having to lean down to speak quietly to him thanks to their almost equal heights.  

“You’re too easy to mess with Yifan, it’s your own fault.”  

“I’m not cock blocking you when you talk to Minseok.”  

“Minseok isn’t Junmyeon. I know you Yifan. If you mess with this boy I won’t hesitate to cut your balls off. He’s precious to me.” He heard a cough from Minseok and he turned to the man. “You are to baby, I promise. But Junmyeon is gullible and I’ve protected him from assholes and bullies since he was a kid."

“It’s just some harmless flirting Han.”  

“Sure. Keep in mind that he’s pretty tough though. He may seem like a fluffy bunny but he can be the devil. He’ve learnd from me after all, but I still like protecting him. Keeping his little hands clean.”  

“Sure, what ever.” 

“Just saying. It’s fun to annoy you, Yifan. I just can’t help it. Now get your things, I was serious when I said I don’t want to wait another thirty minutes if we miss the first buss.”  

With an annoyed huff Yifan had started shoving his fleece blanket into his duffle bag together with empty beer cans, muttering in his native tongue under his breath.  

Junmyeon who had no idea what they were speaking about silently packed his things up and helped Jongdae with folding his blanket. His cousin how ever, who knew what was spoken between the two beaming at Junmyeon and saying that they were bickering about useless things when he asked. Not like he was going to spoil any of the fun.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After their hang out Junmyeon had shyly asked Han to teach him mandarin. He wanted to communicate with everyone better and he thought that if they all knew mandarin they could all become closer friends. Of course he left out the part with wanting to speak with Yifan in his native tongue, he knew Han and would not give him the satisfaction of knowing about his developed crush.  

“Funny. You know, when Yifan came here I helped him with his Korean. My mother knew his grandparents since long back and we were the same age so they decided to introduce us to one another. Yifan couldn’t a word Korean and didn’t know anyone when he came here. To bad he never ended up going to the same school as us… But we hung out obviously and I would help him with his Korean.” Han smiled slightly at the memories. “He worked really hard with it too. He is strong willed and hard headed so it didn’t take long for him to learn it. It’s still a bit off sometimes but I’d say his fluent.”  

“You told me so yeah. He must really have wanted to learn it if he worked so hard.” Junmyeon said and smiled a bit to himself as he accompanied Han to their usual lunch table. “But keep it a secret please? I want it to be a bit of a surprise. It’d be fun to see everyone’s expressions.”  

Chuckling and setting his tray down on the table Han nodded. He knew whom he really wanted to surprise with that familiar pink hue on his ears and cheeks. “You know I love messing with those nerds so you’ve got yourself a deal. I’ll teach you mandarin.”  

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Time seemed to fly by and just like that it four months had passed and it was Yifan’s birthday. They all had become close friends; Jongdae had started to bring a boy named Baekhyun with him more often than not. They were equally loud so Junmyeon could see how they worked out. His little brother, Jongin, whom had said in the beginning of the year that it was embarrassing to hang out with his older brother at school, had started to tag along sometimes when they were hanging out.  

Junmyeon had started to skip classes more to hang out with the others and his parents weren’t happy about that and told him his friends were bad influence for him. But Junmyeon kept his grades above average and did the tests so he didn’t see any issue in missing classes. He got to hang out with Yifan after all.  

Another boy who was in Jongdae’s and Baekhyun’s grade called Kyungsoo had become a close friend of Junmyeon’s after he saw the younger boy leaned against the wall with a tired expression on his face as some boys in his grade were teasing him about his height. Junmyeon had stepped in and told them of sharply, leaving the teens saying they were sorry and then left, shooting glances back at a glaring Junmyeon.  

He invited him to eat lunch with them and he accepted. Jongin had taken some liking to him and didn’t stop asking him questions about himself during their lunch break. Which led to Junmyeon apologizing for his brother’s behavior afterwards but Kyungsoo had said it was fine and offered him a smile and they exchanged phone numbers. 

Now they were all seated in Kyungsoo’s parent’s small restaurant as they sang for Yifan who was turning eighteen. As Yifan opened his presents Jongdae was grilling the meat on the rectangular grill in the middle of the table. They had decided not to buy anything serious or too expensive to each other sine they were all pretty much broke.  

From Jongdae and Baekhyun he’d gotten new earrings since they paired up, they were thick silver hoops with a cross dangling from it. Jongin gave him scrubbing gloves and a body lotion that smelled like green tea. Kyungsoo who had known him only briefly gave him a scarf, but Yifan had said that him and his parents letting them eat there for free was a gift enough had refused and said he wanted to give him something material as well. Minseok bought him a notebook clad in black leather and Han had bought a few pens and erasers to go with it. Zitao got him a panda plushie and said, “So you can always hug me, Ge.” Yifan had rolled his eyes but Junmyeon thought it was a little sweet.  

He himself had given him a card that said, “You’ll get your gift later tonight.” Yifan furrowed his brows as he read it out loud and looked up at the younger in confusion over the words and what he was suggesting at. But he knew that Junmyeon didn’t mean what he had read it as. 

“Jun?” Yifan furrowed his brows and looked across the table at the younger that smiled. Han looked at him too, a bit taken aback by the card himself. He wasn’t aware that he could be so smug.  

“It’s just something small, I want us to be alone so I’ll give it to you before we go home, alright?” Junmyeon noticed the way Yifan’s cheeks seemed to flush at his comment and his lips split into a wider grin as the teen nodded and put the card among his presents and Jongdae began to give out the grilled meat equally between them all.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After hours of celebrating they decided to call it a night and Junmyeon had pulled Yifan into an empty corner of the restaurant when the others left out the door. “It’s time for your present!” Junmyeon said and let his hand linger in the elders for a second. Looking up he let their eyes meet and Yifan swallowed thickly.

Did Junmyeon understand how suggestive he sounded and acted right now? His play on words and how he looked into his eyes with an emotion Yifan couldn’t read. “I’m ready for what ever you have to give me.”

Now it was Junmyeon’s turn to swallow and act flustered, tongue wetting his suddenly dry lips before parting them. “Happy birthday Yifan. I’m glad that we are friends.” The younger said in almost perfect mandarin, leaving said man to stare at him with surprise. He didn’t know what he expected, but it wasn’t this.  

“You…” He trailed off and let one of his trademark gummy smiles spread over his face.

“Han taught me mandarin and I thought you’d be the first to hear me speak it. Well, minus Han of course… I hope I got the pronunciations right! It’s a bit difficult.” Junmyeon said, feeling a bit nervous now under Yifan’s eyes. And the way he smiled down at him made his heart skip a beat. “He told me that you worked so hard with learning Korean. And I worked hard too, so we could communicate even better. I’m still just a beginner but I’m getting better an –“  

“ _Junmyeon_.” Yifan said so softly that said boy swore his cheeks were red as beets now. He was enveloped in the elder’s long arms and was pulled into a hug. “Thank you, I think I like this gift the best. It’s really sweet of you. But you’re putting me in a bit of pressure here.” The let go of one another and Yifan let out a chuckle. “How will I be able to give you a gift as great as that?”  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next week he and Yifan went to a street food market to buy sweet cakes, ignoring the first lessons of the day. It was not like they had planned on going back for afternoon classes really, but they had their school uniforms packed into their backpacks. Instead they were dressed casually. Yifan in a simple grey sweater and jean shorts that reached his knees even though it had starter to get cooler as November got closer. The younger wore grey jeans and a black hoodie. Nothing fancy.

They spent the day communicating in Yifan’s native tongue, the elder helping him out a lot with filling in missing words and coaxing him into finding the right pronunciation or noun, sometimes going back to Korean when he came to things he yet hadn’t learned. He had promised to help him practice his speech after his birthday. Eventually they ended up skipping the whole day of school but neither of them cared since they were having a good time and Yixing later joined them at the basket court they usually were at. He and Yifan played one on one for a while before they tired themselves out. 

Junmyeon liked to watch him play so he didn’t mind sitting on the sidelines He wasn’t that great at the sport and his height only gave him disadvantage, especially up against Yifan. He loved seeing his muscles shift smoothly under tan skin as he moved, biceps flexing as he lifted his arms as he threw the ball into the hoop and how his calves tensed as he jumped. The elder wiped sweat from his brows and looked over to him and smiled as he had made another point, making it 8-5 to Yifan.  

They waved Yixing off at his train later in the afternoon before they headed down the street to where Han lived since Junmyeon was going to study some more of his mandarin. Still standing on the driveway they kept on the conversation they were having for a few more minutes before they decided to call it a day. He was about to turn to walk up to the door when a big hand wrapped around his waist and he was pulled into a hug, the taller gently running his hand up his back gently before pulling away and letting it linger at his waist again before telling him to have a good night and say hi to Han from him. It was not like the casual hug a week ago after Yifan’s birthday party. This one was more intimate.  

The soft tingling of his skin didn’t go away for the whole night and his older friends seemed to notice the reddened cheeks and fluttery mood he was in. He thought it was cute how they both were crushing on each other but both too dumb to figure the other one out and too scared to make a first big move. Han decided not to say anything about the topic; just giving them time was probably the best. Plus, it was fun to watch.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

At New Years Eve their little friend group they were all sitting together in Minseok’s living room with bottles of beer, his parents being at a new years party elsewhere in town so they decided to celebrate at his place. All of them were there. Jongdae and Baekhyun were talking (screaming) about music, something the three were passionate about, seated on the floor next to the coffee table. Zitao had joined them at some point but was not as loud at the latter two.  

Yixing was half talking to Minseok and Yifan as he set a new playlist in order as the other two seemed to have a debate about something in mandarin, Junmyeon not being able to pick up so much of what it was about since his skills weren’t that good and having the others scream in the back didn’t help.  

He himself was talking softly to Han, all five of them seated in the sofa. Han lazily leaning over the armrest to the left with Junmyeon next to him, back facing Yifan and one leg crossed under him. Yixing sat between Minseok who was sitting on the right armrest and Yifan who leaned over the back of the sofa, his broad back sometimes brushing against Junmyeon’s smaller while moving his hands to empathize what he was saying.  

Jongin and Kyungsoo were seated on the bar stools across the room by the kitchen island. They had seemed to grow close with time and were affectionate with each other. Not like Han and Minseok used to be. But they weren’t dating like they were. If you didn’t know you would think they’d been friends since forever.

With only two more hours left until midnight Jongdae spoke up in the fairly quiet room. “Hey, I’ve been thinking about this for a little while but. Is anyone down to form a gang? I mean, we already _are_. But like, make it official, with matching bandanas and jackets.”  

“Like a football team?” Han asked with a silly smile, liking the idea of matching jackets more than he wanted to admit. He also really liked football. “Or are we going to fight other high school gangs?”  

That spiked Yifan’s interests and the tall Chinese boy spoke up. “I was actually in a gang back in China, we usually messed with other people and did scams to earn some extra money. It’s pretty fun actually, not when you lose though. I still do here, but mostly by myself if Jongdae isn’t up for some gambling on the streets.”  

After a bit of discussing and sharing a few scenarios with the being cool was enough for them to agree on creating a gang. It was silly, really and not exactly what Jongdae had meant. Even though he seemed to be excited about the idea since he loved to gamble. But not like they were going to go far with this either way they all thought. It was just a way of having fun together. They rose their bottles and brought them together in a cheer as midnight rolled closer, sealing the idea with a gulp of beer.  

After that they were all pretty drunk and dancing to the music Yixing had put on through the Bluetooth stereo. None of them were particularly great dancers except for the boy who fixed the music and Jongin who seemed to have the time of their lives. But what did that matter? It was just a few minutes left when Yifan grabbed Junmyeon by his upper arm and cocked his head towards the balcony doors, making the smaller follow him out. Earning a few curious glances from the remaining boys as they continued to dance, just not as into it now as they were a minute ago.  

Outside in the cold night air they watched lanterns fill the sky from the surrounding households, leaning on the wooden rail of the balcony. It was beautiful outside and the street underneath them was filled with people celebrating. “Uhm…” The elder scratched the back of his neck as his gaze was cast downwards as Junmyeon looked up at him after catching his attention. “I..uh, I really like you Jun. I think you’re really pretty.” He confessed, only daring to look at the boy next to him after a few seconds of silence.  

Yifan was close to jumping down the balcony because the silence was too much. Wide dark brown eyes looked at him before he was met by a smile. “I really like you too.” Junmyeon almost whispered, cheeks turning a soft pink, as well as Yifan’s. 

_Cute._

They both thought of one another before Yifan spoke again, hand reaching for Junmyeon’s on the cold rail, caressing it gently. “So, does that mean I can get a new years kiss?” After getting a nod in acceptance he leaned down to the others height and let their lips brush together in a sweet innocent kiss, staying like that for a few seconds before pulling away. The younger wrapped his arms around the others midriff, nuzzling into his chest as strong arms wrapped around him, hugging him to his chest.  

“I hope you’ll still feel the same tomorrow after sobering up.” Yifan chuckled at that and buried his nose in the mop of dark brown hair, breathing in the scent of his fresh vanilla shampoo.

On the other side of the glass sliding doors Han was holding the ever so curious Jongdae and Baekhyun back from ruining their moment as he smiled sweetly at the two outside in the cold as they watched the lanterns together in each other’s arms.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_2009_

 

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon was picked as the leader of their gang after a few months after they decided for the name EXO after Yifan suggested the name. He came from a wealthy family and he came with good resources, he was also a responsible person who was good at making plans. Of course the fact that his uncle, Jongdae’s father, may or may not have a hand in selling weapons to criminals gave him an extra vote. Jongin said he was way to young and irresponsible to be a leader.

He was hesitant at first but the others encouraged and praised him. After a while he agreed, only if Yifan would be a co-leader of sorts. No one saw why not since the two only grew closer after starting to date. And so it was decided.  

In his own perspective Yifan was a much more fit leader since he was in a gang back in China and looked tough. No one really wanted or dared to mess with him, naturally pouting lips and frowning brows made him look unapproachable. His height was at an amazing 5’8 and athletic built helped a lot too. While Junmyeon was only 5’5, he was fit yes, but only from morning jogs, helping Baekhyun practicing his hapkido after they became friends and the little basket he played with his friends. While Yifan had strong bone structure and sharp features he had rounded cheeks that Zitao often would cup and nuzzle and call adorable. So when he chose his boyfriend to be his co-leader he felt more confident. But he wanted to prove his worth as a strong and confident leader as well. Yifan was just a backup.

Jongdae had called him a bodyguard.  

One day while deciding to hang out at their usual basket court they were met by another group of rough and mean looking boys around their age occupying the place. At first debating on doing something else Baekhyun whined about that they didn’t have any money to go to the mall and that this was _their_ hang out spot. It had worked on talking the others in on it and they walked up to the group who stopped their loud laughing and game only to glare at the group that was approaching them.  

They were all nicely built and looked as if they towered over the short leader. But none was as tall as Yifan and Han All had short dark hair except for one who had bleached tips and an eyebrow piercing. They all seemed very annoyed to be interrupted and the one who was smoking by the side but it out and walked up to join the rest of the group. They were equal in numbers. But numbers never really mattered in Junmyeon’s eyes and he was confident. He could probably take out two or three of them on his own.

Confidence is key.

“It’s time for you to leave, you may use this court as you wish while we are not present but we expect you to leave once we want to use it. This is our spot.” The leader had said with a straight face, looking straight into the eyes of the boy with the frosted tips and annoyed expression, slanted eyes glaring.  

“I’m not interested in talking to you, _pretty boy_. Who’s your leader so I know who to beat up.” The teen grinned as his gang snickered and he looked at a boy to his left and nudged him with his elbow, grin only widening. They were all looking at Yifan who stood to Junmyeon’s right with his hands in his jeans pockets, playing with a toothpick between his lips with his tongue that glared at them in response to the comment about Junmyeon.  

Expecting to hear that the shorter male rolled his eyes, earning a glare from a few boys as he spoke up again. “ _I_ _am_ _the leader_. And I would appreciate if you could pay respect to me as such and lea –“ He was cut of by the other gang starting to laugh loudly at the leader, earning annoyed glances from his own gang while the others almost doubled over at how hard they were laughing. 

“You!? You have to be kidding me? You?” A boy with a band-aid over his nose said as he slapped his thigh while laughing. “He looks like a girl!” Another snickered to the one with the frosted tips, making him laugh harder. “He looks like he’d be someone’s bitch in prison!”  

“You’re serious though? Oh man, this is just too good to be true. How about you get down on your knees for me pretty boy and I won’t hurt that pretty little face of yours or those bitches you got. Perhaps I’ll even let you play here if you’re a good boy.” The boy smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, seeming very pleased by his comment and the reactions he provoked from the opposite side.  

Yifan had tensed next to him, almost growling and was ready to take a step forward to beat the boy into the ground for saying that to his boyfriend. Jongdae seemed furious about them disrespecting his cousin, Jongin equally as mad. Minseok and Han were just as upset; all of them ready to snap any second. But Junmyeon lifted a hand to stop them as he looked at the other, taking a step forward and getting a disapproving grunt from Yifan. Ignoring it he simply watched the other boys seem excited since they thought he really would go down on his knees. But all stared in shock at him as he spoke up. 

“At least I’m pretty. And even if you tried, you wouldn’t be able to hurt me. I dare you to try. If I win, you can’t go back here, if I loose, we won’t come back.” Baekhyun laughed loudly at the expressions of the boys and Han had to hide a wide grin behind his hand thinking; _that’s my boy_. And proudly so. “If you’re man enough to fight me.” 

“O-of course I am! I’ll show you! What could a midget like you even do?” He hissed and lifted his fists ready to give a blow as the others backed away from the two leaders. Junmyeon lifted his arms calmly and looked at the other, easily avoiding the first blow by sliding to the left and quickly punching the other in the gut, missing the spot he was aiming for but the boy huffed in pain and recoiled a bit. “Lucky hit.”  

“You’ll be lucky if I miss.” Jongdae and Baekhyun shouted out a cheer and he let a small smirk spread over his face at the encouragement, pushing his bangs back as they got closer again, ready for another strike. Boys from both gangs began shouting and cheering, earning a few curious glances from passer byers. But thankfully no one called the police.  

“Cocky bastard.” The hitting was frantic and he managed to get a few blows in on his arms and one dangerously close to his jaw. But as soon as he slipped up and held his arms a bit too far up the short teen punched him in the gut again, a perfect blow. The boy doubled over and coughed in pain as he hugged his stomach, slowly sinking down to his knees.

Leaning down he grinned at the others face. “My name is Suho, by the way. I prefer if you use it. Now take your boys with you and leave. Next time I won’t be as forgiving, you did insult my friends. Remember, raw force and mean words won’t get you anywhere in life.”  

They scrambled quickly, glancing back several times at the boy who called himself Suho who had just beaten up their leader without much effort. Because how could that little twink beat their leader up without as much as blinking.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Rumors spread quickly of the beautiful gang leader who showed no mercy to those who tried to pick up a fight with him or his friends. They were a bit out of hand really. Han came laughing to them at lunch with Minseok behind him as he told his friend of how he heard from a friend in another school about how Junmyeon had taken the whole gang out in less than two minutes and three of them had to go to the hospital. “When did my little Myeonie become a ruthless gangster?” He said and ruffled the boy’s dark brown hair, pink dusting his cheeks in reply as he simply leaned away from the hand and scooted even closer to Yifan’s side.  

“Don’t embarrass me.” Junmyeon muttered as he looked around the shopping center and crossed his arms. “It’s no big deal either. It’s good if they’re afraid, yeah? Then they won’t dare to pick up another fight.”  

“Yeah yeah, sure thing. But hey, we came up with our nicknames too!” Han said as he opened the can of soda and took a sip. “I’ll just go by Luhan. I’ve always thought my name had a nice swing to it like that. Luhan.” The boy lifted a hand and swept it in the air as if spelling it out with the movement.  

“I want to be called Kai. I think it sounds really cool, and Kyungsoo-hyung said he wanted to go by D.O. Right?” The boy next to his brother nodded and shrugged, saying, “It’s easy to remember and simple.”  

“Well I just want to be called Tao then. Forget the Zi, now it’s all about the Tao.” Ginning at his play with words he cocked his head in a nod, very pleased with himself.  

“I tried to get him more creative but they’ve already made up their minds. I’ll go by Xiumin and I talked to Yixing and Baekhyun before. Yixing will use Lay as his alias and Baekhyun will use Baek. Did Jongdae say anything about what he wanted to be called?”  

“Yeah, Chen. And it’s fine; it’s just to keep our names private. It does not need to be that creative.” Junmyeon said and turned to Yifan, nudging him with his elbow.  

“I’m using my English name Kris.” Yifan said and smiled down at the boy next to him and ran a hand through his dark brown locks before looking up at the sound of Han gagging.  

“Please keep that away from public. If I can’t be affectionate with Minnie you can’t be all lovey-dovey with Jun. It’s only fair that way.” Junmyeon frowned at his friend and took a sip from his half finished bottle of peach water; he liked to have Yifan’s fingers in his hair.  

“It’s not like I’m being inappropriate. I just want to touch his soft hair.” Yifan murmured and moved his hand down to his neck and massaged the nape gently.

“I can’t believe that you two have a reputation to be cruel.” Minseok murmured and sat closer to Han.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

At spring EXO started to gamble on the street and Minseok Street raced in his first car, winning a good amount of money. They would play poker with other kids and Jongdae would cheat more often than not and got caught a few times, resulting in him getting a fist to his jaw. And that led to Junmyeon seeking them up with a baseball bat filled with spikes and told them to not hurt his cousin or that very bat would make a hard impact on their back.  

Of course they were terrified. Who wouldn’t be? But he had yet not gotten to use his bat on anyone yet, to his disappointment.  

School became less and less of a priority and he only showed up once in a while but as fast as Jongin or Jongdae were away too much he would scold them and make them go to school which only made Yifan laugh and shake his head. They began calling him junama to tease him about his motherly behavior.

So it was no surprise when Jongdae threw the nickname at him when he asked where Jongin and Kyungsoo were.

“Stop worrying Junama! He’s fine! Promise you he’ll be here any minute now!” His cousin said and waved a dismissing hand.  

Junmyeon huffed at him and sat down in the worn down sofa they sat up in the abandoned warehouse they called their meeting point. They had decided to be back there at 18.30 after splitting up in smaller groups to cover more ground. Junmyeon, Yifan and Minseok were at a hill outside town street racing, betting money on their friend and came home with 2,000,000 ₩ wrapped up in rolls and held together with rubber bands. Junmyeon really liked the feeling of holding that much money at once, if he had to admit. It was addicting. 

Han, Baekhyun and Yixing were pickpocketing uptown and had come home with a good 300,000 ₩ each. They had laid it in the duffle bag together with the money the others had collected. Jongdae and Zitao had played cards and came home with 250,000 ₩ and disappointment written on his face. It had been a bad night for them once one man found out he cheated and they had to scramble.  

Jongin and Kyungsoo had decided to go and try out going to meet up with some other gangs and play black jack. Of course Junmyeon was nervous. His younger brother was careless sometimes and even if Kyungsoo was a year older than him and responsible, what if something happened. Biting at his bottom lip and glancing from the duffle bag filled with money to the door anxiously. A hand was placed at his knee and he looked up at Yifan who gave him a concerned look and gently moved his hand up his leg and then gave a small squeeze to his thigh.  

“Calm down Junmyeon, I bet everything is just fine. Their train was probably late or they stopped to buy something to eat.” The elder tried his best to calm him down but was unable too. He simply put an arm around him and caressed his shoulder soothingly.

Ten minutes of mostly silence later the door opened and Kyungsoo stepped in with a Jongin leaning on him and another boy none of them recognized stumbled in. Junmyeon shot up from the sofa and hurried over to the three. Up close he could see Kyungsoo’s busted lip and bruised knuckles. Jongin looked even worse with a dark bruise on his cheek that reached up to under his eye and a cut along his upper arm and he was limping.  

“Oh my God… What happened?!” Junmyeon moved a hand up to cup his brother’s chin and examined him closer but thankfully saw no further injuries on his face. He let go and turned his attention to the tall boy with a nose and upper lip covered in dried blood and a scabbing cut at his hairline. Narrowing his eyes at the teen he reached into his jean pockets and flipped the stiletto knife open as he grabbed the teller by his collar and shoved him harshly against the closed door.  

Pressing the knife dangerously close to his throat Junmyeon watched the surprise and fear in those puffy almond eyes. “Who are you? Did you touch him? Did you hurt Kai?” Junmyeon hissed and pressed closer to him when Kyungsoo put a hand on his shoulder.

“Ju –Suho.. Calm down. He didn’t do it he helped us. Let him go and put the knife down and I’ll explain.” Zitao and Minseok had rushed over to help Jongin to sit down in the sofa and Yixing had given him a cold soda can for his cheek and eye.

Junmyeon hesitated at first but eventually pulled away and folded the stiletto knife back and put it in his pocket, staring the boy up and down. He was tall, about Han’s height perhaps. He had light brown messy hair that was pushed back and his features seemed young and very rounded. His ears were almost cute, the way they curved. “What’s your name?”

“Park Chanyeol.” He said and rubbed the spot the cold knife had been pressed only a minute ago, swallowing thickly. “I didn’t mean any harm I just tri –“

“It’s fine Chanyeol. Suho is just protective of Kai since he’s his little brother. You don’t need to apologize; Suho should after attacking the one who basically saved his brother. Come on, Suho, come and sit down. You too Chanyeol.”

Doing as told he walked to sit back on the sofa, taking a seat between Yifan and Jongin, brushing a hand through his brothers hair and asked quietly if he was okay and got a quiet ‘I’m fine hyung’ back and Junmyeon only smiled a him carefully.  

Chanyeol shifted from foot to foot where he stood in front of the duffle bag and seemed more than uncomfortable with this whole situation but was soon told to sit down on a chair that Kyungsoo brought over. The short teen took one for himself as well and threw a few rolls of bills into the duffle bag before sitting down with a sigh and wiped his still bleeding lip.  

“Well, we got there. I guess I’ll start with that. They didn’t know what gang we were from and we was in a shabby apartment someone of them owned. We had already won a few games when they started trash talking you, Suho. Called you bad names regarding your orientation and it angered both Jongin and me. It was acceptable at first to let one or two remarks slide and focus on the game. But one of them said if he his hands on you he’d “press him down and show that little whore who the real leader is”.” Frowning he looked at the way Yifan’s knuckles turned white and his fists trembling in his lap. “Kai went up to straight punch him in the face and told him to never say that about his brother again. Then his associates started throwing punches at.”

“I jumped in as well to pry them off Kai and managed to down two of them before someone punched me so hard I fell and busted my lip open. That was when Chanyeol jumped in, for some reason. He took out the rest of them with Kai and helped us grab as many bills we could before running. He didn’t have to help us but he did. And he’s not from any gang, He’s just some dumb kid.”

“Hey! I helped you don’t call me dumb” The teen huffed, his voice was rough and seemed to break when he spoke, probably still changing into a lower octave.

“Sure. But if he hadn’t helped out we’d probably end up much worse than this so I let him tag along so we could all thank him properly. Plus Kai is bigger and heavier than me, and having to carry him all the way back here wouldn’t work that great. Then you attacked him.”  

“ _Jongin_ , you didn’t have to do that for me.” He let his name slip and he wrapped his arms around his brother in a hug, careful not to hurt him since he seemed to have taken a few blows a little here and there. “I’m your older brother, I’m supposed to protect you.” Junmyeon sighed and fussed over fixing his hair and pressing a kiss to his temple.  

“Hyung..” He whined but hugged back. “They were rude and disrespectful, I had to do something to shut them up. And I was upset. The way they talked about you Jun, I didn’t like it. You’re not a whore.”  

“I know, I know. But still. I am thankful that you stood up for me on my behalf. For the both of you. As well as you, Chanyeol. I’m sorry for what I did but I hope you understand my actions and can forgive me for not thinking before action.”  

“It’s fine, I understand. Some strange man walks in with your friend and brother when they’re all beaten up. I’d probably done the same really. But I hope I can keep the money I snagged from the table as a thank you?”  

“Of course, you’re not a part of EXO so you don’t need to do that. But please stay for the evening if you don’t have anywhere else to be of course. You can clean up at the toilet and Lay can help you patch yourself up.”  

“I don’t, I can stay if I’m allowed. But, if I was, theoretically of course, wanted to become a part of EXO, would it be hard?” Chanyeol asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes as he looked over at Junmyeon.  

Junmyeon looked from the young man to Yifan who shrugged. “We haven’t been a gang for more than, what, half a year? Nine months? And we’re all friends from the start. I mean, as long as you don’t end up being a snitch our out to steal from us then I guess we could allow you in.” Leaning back against Yifan’s side he crossed one leg over the other. “If you can give me the names on those who hurt you, I will let you join us.”  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

It showed that the four members were last years from the same school his elder brother had graduated from just last year. He wondered if he knew of these four. Well, two. The others had graduated and were nineteen and twenty. But they seemed to hang out in a back alley close to a cinema in town. So Junmyeon had planned out to be there, alone at first, but Yifan insisted that he followed him and it seemed to calm Jongin down as well so he accepted the help.  

With two days to spare the leader had asked Zitao and Chanyeol to come with them as well. Since it would probably be four of them he wanted it to be equal, mostly to hold the others in check while he beat them into the ground one by one. They both had agreed on coming, Zitao because he’d get to spend more time with his favorite hyung and Chanyeol wanted to show Junmyeon he wouldn’t regret letting him join the gang.  

Walking up to the shady alley that was lit up by a few lights on the side of the buildings. Trash littered the corners and closed off with a metallic fence that rattled when the wind picked up. They could hear them talking loudly but quieted down at the sound of slow footsteps and scraping against the pavement.  

They were all clad in dark clothes and each had some kind of weapon tucked into the pockets in case they would end up having to step in if things got out of hand. But they were more or less ordered to not interfere too much. Junmyeon held onto the baseball bat in a steady grip in his leather gloved hand, the nails that were hammered into the thick wood screeching as they dragged across the street.

Turning as they stood in the end of the alleyway Junmyeon lifted the bat to rest over his right shoulder as his left hand slipped down to hook at the belt hoops of his trashed black jeans. He was wearing a blank expression, Yifan thought it looked odd since he was used to the bright smiles and flushed cheeks. It had only been minutes ago they were laughing about something Zitao had said before heading out. But he had to admit that he looked rather terrifying like this.

Junmyeon walked into the alley and let the yellow light illuminate his features, hateful dark eyes and dark brown bangs swept to the side seemed to glow in a dangerous way as he stopped a few feet away from the other teens. Chanyeol, Yifan and Zitao stopped behind him and gave him room in case he decided to make a swing with the bat, in that case none of them wanted to stand in the way.

They held burning cigarettes in their hands as they watched with furrowed brows. “Who the fuck are you?” One of them asked as he threw the cigarette to the ground and stomped on it to put it out. Some of them seemed to recognize Chanyeol and narrowed their eyes at him.

“If I remember correctly I’m “that whore you were supped to push down and show who the real leader is”, as you so kindly called me.” Junmyeon said and tilted his head to the side and huffed, looking the boys up and down. “I don’t enjoy being called bad things. But I can accept it, I know you push people down with bad names to try and make yourselves feel greater. However, one thing I will never accept is hurting my little brother.”  

The dark space felt cramped in the silence that settled over them as Junmyeon grinned and laughed a bit. “You know. He came back home limping on one leg and looked like hell. Mom and dad thought he was being bullied in school, but he had to lie to them and say that he just slipped and fell. I’m not sure of anyone of you has siblings. But if you do, you know that you’d do anything to protect them.”

The grin only widened at the continued silence before one with a shaved head took a step closer. He had a few stitches under his eye and a fading bruise to match it. “You’re Suho?” The way his voice sounded so uncertain, almost afraid made said teen snicker and roll the bat in his hand before gripping it tightly.

“I am. And one of those kids you beat up, Kai, is my younger brother.”  

“And your, oh so sweet little brother, punched me in the face. Hits like a girl, screamed like one too when I kneed him in the stomach –“  

Junmyeon lifted the bat and with one quick swing it connected with the man’s thigh, the spikes sinking into the flesh through the grey sweatpants. Red quickly seeped into the fabric and the man stared at Junmyeon in shock, hands starting to tremble as the short leader gripped the bat with both hands and slowly pulled it out of his thigh and lowering the bat back to touch the ground.  

No one said anything. The man clutched at his thigh as he panted for air and stepped away on shaky legs before falling back and another moved to kneel next to him to check the injury on his leg. “What the hell?!” The bald man cried and lifted a bloodied hand from his leg to watch how the colour spread over his pants and staining the concrete.  

“Fucking bitch!” Another exclaimed as he charged at Junmyeon with a knife in his hand. But before getting even close to him Zitao had kicked his hand, making him drop the knife and then punched him in the stomach without much of an effort. The man fell to his knees, holding his stomach as Zitao kicked the knife away from him and glared at the others.  

“You can trash talk me all you want but don’t you _fucking_ dare say anything bad about Kai. I was kind enough to aim at your leg instead of your chest or head. I could break your ribs, puncture your lung, and smash your head in. Trust me, I want to.” Taking a step closer he watched the _fear_ play in their brown eyes as he swung the bat back and forth next to his leg. “Funny. I thought I’d get more of a fight after I saw how bad Kai looked. But then again, D.O told me you held him back as you used him as a punching bag.”  

Junmyeon had started to see red, the anger filling his veins once more and his cool and collected façade slowly crumbled as he moved closer to the two men. The one that was crouching down quickly straightened him self out nervously, not sure if it would be smart to try and strike back with that thing in his hands. But the man decided to take a hit and lifted his fists as he moved to charge at Junmyeon with a scream.  

Basically throwing the bat backwards towards nothing Junmyeon took his stiletto knife out from his back pocket and flicked it open. Grabbing him by his right wrist with his left hand he yanked his arm to make him loose his balance and then stabbed the knife into his right shoulder. Holding his wrist in a tight grip he ignored the punches to his side as he slowly twisted the knife, listening to the high-pitched shriek of pain the man let out. Junmyeon watched as he went slack and stumbled up against the wall, holding his shoulder after he let go of his wrist, a bruise forming on the tan skin.

Turning to the last of the four, he walked him up against the wall. His small hand was not enough to get a good grip around the man’s throat but it kept him pinned to the wall good enough for him to kick him in the groin and leave a good cut on his cheek.  

Junmyeon let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding as he stepped away, dark eyes looking over the wounded men on the ground, none of them having the will to stand up and fight him off. Letting a small smile creep onto his plush lips he walked back, kicking the teen that’d called him a bitch in the side for good measure before picking his baseball bat up and watched the blood with disgust. 

“Let’s drop by at Han and then I’ll buy us dinner. It’s getting late.” The leader said, pleased over the slightly surprised looks on their faces. Zitao who was only a few inches taller than him had his mouth hanging open in silent shock but grinned and nodded. Chanyeol seemed boarder line terrified over the scene, probably remembering how the very same teen had met up with them earlier that day in a baby blue sweater and had a backpack with way too many key chains on. He also remembered how Junmyeon had pressed a knife to his throat, ready to kill him for thinking that he’d laid a finger on his little brother.  

The three made a move to leave as Yifan glared down at them and took a step forward to spit at the bald teens feet. “Don’t you fucking _dare_ talk about Suho or his family with disrespect again, or so God help you. Because I will make sure that you won’t see another day.” With that he turned to walk after the rest of his friends and let his arm wrap over Junmyeon’s shoulders, rubbing it affectionately with a proud grin on his face as they headed down the streetlight lit street towards Han’s house.  

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

With a week until Junmyeon’s birthday came up Oh Sehun came into their lives. He was Jongin’s age and had managed to get a part time job at Kyungsoo’s parent’s restaurant as a dishwasher. He was a quiet kid at first. But as they started to hang around the restaurant more they easily got to know him. He had blond hair with dark roots. More often than not he’d sit with the other boys during his work hours when there was nothing else to do. Afterwards he’d always apologize to Kungsoo however about being lazy, he just shake his head and offer him a smile and said it was fine and, “We were the ones holding you here.” They invited him in for Junmyeon’s birthday party that they were having at the restaurant next Friday, it had become a tradition for them to use the spot to celebrate.  

Sehun had accepted and Zitao had immediately started chatting to him about anything and everything, like usually when they were together. They were close in age so it was easy for them to get along and they seemed to get close pretty fast because when Junmyeon’s birthday rolled in they were sat next to each other, almost on each other, as the night went on. He would’t mention it now, but he’d tease Zitao about his obvious crush on the dishwasher later.

Junmyeon liked Sehun’s company, they’d known him for about a month now and he showed of more and more of his personality as the polite façade slipped away more and more. The boy reminded him of Zitao quite a bit. He’d also whine and cling to either the latter or Junmyeon, pouting when he was denied another beer or didn’t get his will through. They had even started to go against Junmyeon together and used aegyo when asking him to buy them food, even though he knew very well that Zitao had more than enough pocket money to buy them snacks himself. But he’d give in every time, letting out a sigh and pulling a few bills out of his wallet and handed them over to the younger.

He had only been alone with him once before when coming to the restaurant early when it was fairly empty and he’d joined Sehun in the kitchen as he did the remaining dishes. They small talked for the most of it but Junmyeon asked why he was working here and Sehun told him about how his parents were struggling with making it through every month with their paychecks so he wanted to ease their stress. They had been regulars at Do’s restaurant before the financial struggles so it was easy to get a small job as a dishwasher since he knew them already.  

Junmyeon had nodded and said he’d pray for their situation to get better and send his parents his regards. Sehun had bowed in respect before wiping his hands on a cloth and hugged the elder. Of course he could never understand his situation, coming from a wealthy family like he did. He’d never had to think about getting a job or worry over not having food on the table. If he wanted something all he had to do was ask and he would get it. Even now with his lacking attendance in school he’d get money from his father, and the money that rolled in with every car race, scam and gambling they pulled of almost twice or so a week.

Money had never been a problem for him and sometimes it slipped his mind that some people did not have it as easy as he had it. And washing dishes probably didn’t bring in that much money. So a thought had crossed his mind as Sehun pulled away from the hug and removed his apron to join Baekhyun and Kyungsoo that had entered and sat down at their usual table.

He wasn’t sure if the life of crime was something that Sehun wanted to be a part of, things could go wrong and then they would for sure end up behind bars or at a correction facility for young men. But it seemed like he didn’t look down on them for their gambling since he’d never showed distaste or disgust, as they would talk about how they once again won a car race with Minseok. But he was careful when he told him about the pros and cons in what they were doing so he wouldn’t jump into something he’d regret.

But Sehun had accepted and said he wouldn’t tell his parents about it. He’d say he picked up a longer shift and more chores for now. Zitao seemed to be the most delighted over him joining EXO and had told him about all the things they did in a hushed tone after a scolding from Yifan that he was too loud and people could hear. Sehun mentioned that he was studying for a motorbike driver’s license before things turned difficult at home and was eager to perhaps pick that up again.  

After the celebrations were done Junmyeon hugged everyone good-bye, giving an extra long one to Sehun and kissed his cheek. The younger had beamed and said, _“Thank you Junmyeon-hyung.”_ And with that he took Yifan’s hand as they headed down to the buss stop to move onto their next location they had planned on. The elder held the paper bag of his gifts in his hand and paid for the buss ride.

When sitting at the back of the buss Junmyeon let Yifan take the window seat as he sat next to him with his head leaned against his shoulder his now light blond hair contrasted against the black windbreaker the elder was wearing. Nibble fingers played with the bunny charm on the rose gold necklace Yifan had given him. Smiling for himself he let it go and linked their fingers together, happy that the buss was fairly empty except for a few passengers in the front. Yifan leaned down and kissed his temple, brushing his thumb over Junmyeon’s soft hand. “Like your gift?” He asked, getting a nod in reply.

“I love it.” 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Getting off at their stop they walked a block down to the right to the hotel they had rented for the night and suddenly, Junmyeon started to feel very nervous as Yifan opened the door for him and went towards the elevator that took them to the third floor. The other liked to be prepared for today and had went here before the dinner to pick up the key card to their room.

Junmyeon had began fidgeting with his shirt by the time that came up to their room and Yifan opened the door by holding the card up to the door. With a soft click it was open and they stepped inside. His heart started beating faster as they took of their shoes and Yifan placed the paper bag with his gifts in the closet together with their thin spring jackets before moving over to the bed and placed his bag next to it.

Yifan was just as nervous. He’d never had sex with another man before and the two girls had been with was a while ago so he was afraid maybe he’d be bad and even worse, what if he hurt Junmyeon?  

Even if none of them wanted to admit it they had done some research, watching a lot of gay porn and reading tips about first times online. Yifan was bi and had watched his fair share of gay porn but for the majority it had been straight, since he only figured out his sexuality two years before falling in love with Junmyeon. The latter, on the other hand, hadn’t watched close to anything and had searched up a few videos during the past two months when they decided to spend the night together at a hotel. He just hoped Yifan knew what he was doing since he had told Junmyeon that he had a little experience, even if those two times were with girls. _“It can’t be that much different.”_ He had said.

Walking into the room Junmyeon looked at the simple interior. There was a small flat screen on the wall and a big fluffy double bed by the wall with pure white covers and a dark wooden headboard. Heat creeped up his neck as he imagined himself gripping it as Yifan was positioned behind him. Worrying his bottom lip between his teeth he looked at the night stands with simple lamps on them to the windows, trying to get the image to subdue. There was also a small round table with two dark grey couches on either side but he didn’t think anyone of them would be used during the night.

Junmyeon released his lip and moved to sit on the soft bed next to where Yifan had placed his backpack, which he knew contained a bottle of strawberry smelling lube and a few condoms. With careful movements he ran his hand over the sheets and tilted his head to the side. At first he had been a bit troubled that Yifan picked such a expensive room and tried to talk him into getting a hotel with cheaper prizes and less stars than three. But he had refused and said, _“Only the best for my Myeonnie.”_ Now in after hand he was glad they didn’t end up at a shabby motel with dirty sheets and roaches in the bathroom.  

Yifan kneeled down by him and opened the backpack to take out the simple speaker and his phone to plug into it. He had made a playlist of songs he thought would fit the occasion. As he placed the speaker down on the small circular bedside table he proceeded to take the chord and fumbled a bit with it before being able to get it in. Opening his phone he picked the playlist and put the songs on shuffle before taking out the lube and condoms, placing them next to the speaker.

The quiet room was soon filled with the soft beats of the music and the sensual subtext of the songs. Yifan had said that some of them were in English since his mother was part Canadian he’d learnt the language as well. Junmyeon wondered what language Yifan _didn’t_ speak.  

As the latter looked up at him and moved from his kneeling position to sit next to him on the bed he could feel butterflies in his stomach starting to flutter and his head felt cloudy and light. Yifan’s hand settled over his own and it was brought up to his pouting lips, the elder pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles. Lowering their entwined hands he raised his free one to cradle Junmyeon’s right cheek and stroked his thumb over the soft skin with such tenderness that the younger felt the butterflies lift up to his chest.

“We’ll take it slow. Okay? The last thing I want to do is to hurt you. So you’ll have to tell me if anything doesn’t feel good and I will stop.” He looked into those coffee brown eyes and nodded in agreement. “It’s your first time so I want it to be good. I… I love you Junmyeon.” 

A delicate little smile tugged at Junmyeon’s lips and his eyes sparked with emotion as he lifted his own free hand from his lap and moved it up to lay over Yifan’s much bigger one. “I love you too Yifan. And I want us both to enjoy it.” With those words uttered the space between them closed as the elder leaned in and slotted their lips together. It was an innocent kiss, the careful press of their lips together and gentle strokes to Junmyeon’s cheek as his hand moved to rest on the nape of Yifan’s neck.

A wet and curious tongue prodded at Junmyeon’s closed lips, moving from left to right before he parted his trembling lips and let him enter his mouth. The feeling of Yifan’s tongue inside his mouth was not entirely foreign. They had French kissed quite a few times during their time together but it was just as jittery every time. With a few flicks of his own slick muscle against the elders he let out a soft sound from the back of his throat.

Junmyeon moaning against his plump lips seemed to kick Yifan into gear as he started to slowly push him backwards into the mattress, hands now on his shoulders. As he made contact with the bed the kisses turned more eager and hands roamed under shirts.

Pulling away from each other they both were panting and gazing lustfully into each others eyes before Yifan moved to slowly pull Junmyeon’s shirt over his head, leaning down to place a few kisses to his now exposed chest before pulling back to admire the usually tan skin, running his large hands down the expanse of his chest, over his stomach and over to his waist and back up. Junmyeon was still breathing heavily and felt so small under the others watching eyes as they took in every inch of him.

“You’re so beautiful, Myeonnie.” Yifan hummed and leaned in to kiss him again before moving back to pull his own shirt over his head and tossed it down on the floor to accompany the others. “Even if you’re a little on the pale side during the winter.” He snickered and Junmyeon lifted himself on his elbows to hit his boyfriend’s shoulder.  

“Everyone’s pale during the winter.” He muttered and moved his hands up the toned chest in front of him. The elder only chuckled. His own hand did look lighter when pressed up to Yifan’s tan skin, but he thought he was exaggerating way too much about his complexion. Brushing that aside he looked up to meet his boyfriend’s awaiting eyes and he tugged him down by the back of his neck for another kiss as his hands explored the expanse of his exposed back and shoulders.

“Can I take of your pants as well?” Yifan asked against kiss-swollen lips as his fingers traced the waistline of the light blue jeans, playing with the button and twisting it between the pads of his fingers.

“Yeah.” He breathed out in reply and watched as the button slipped through the hole and the zipper was pulled down. With a small pat to his thigh he lifted his hips to ease Yifan in slipping the garment off. Junmyeon thought his heart might jump out of his chest due to how fast it was beating in his chest. Licking his lips he wiggled with his legs to get out of his pants and moved to sit up. “It’s only fair if you take of yours as well. We’ll be more comfortable like that as well.”  

With that said he went to work with his boyfriend’s jeans before he moved off the bed to pull them off quickly and Junmyeon slipped under the duvet and pulled it back for Yifan to join him when he got back on the bed. Back on top of the younger, Yifan began to kiss at his neck and grope at his lush thighs. Letting out a soft laugh he pressed his nose under Junmyeon’s ear. The latter shivering and letting a moan slip at the sound of his husky laugh. “You shaved?” He said with amusement lingering in his tone as he ran his hand further down and then back up, moving to cup his ass.  

Junmyeon let out another quiet moan. “Y–yeah, I… I thought it’d be nice. Since I know girls usually do it before having sex to impress on the man. And you’ve been with girls before so I thought –“  

“Junmyeon. You don’t need to you know. You’re not a girl, neither are you one of those girls. You’re Junmyeon, and you don’t need to shave your legs to impress me. I’ll still love you the same. But it’s a fun little twist I suppose.”

Said man nodded and spread his legs to make it easier for Yifan to move closer as their members brushed together, making him let out a whine. They were both half hard and with the soft touches he was giving to Junmyeon’s thighs and ass. He realized that he liked those touches a lot and pressed back into Yifan’s hand as he kneaded the tender flesh.

“Yifan…” The younger sighed out as he felt teeth nip at the junction at his shoulder and neck, sending jolts of pleasure down to his erection. Hips stuttered up to grind against Yifan’s who groaned against his neck and breathed out heavily against the red mark he sucked onto his skin. Junmyeon had his arms wrapped around the elder’s shoulders, face pressed up against it as he let out small shaky moans as their hips ground together.  

“I’m going to start preparing you. I heard it might feel a bit odd and I’m not going to lie, it can hurt. But I’ll do it as careful as I can.” Yifan whispered into his ear, pressing a soft kiss to the small sensitive patch of skin behind his ear. “You just relax and focus on your breathing.” Of course he had tried to read into this, not caring who could see his search history. He’d read about how painful it could be if you didn’t stretch yourself enough or if he didn’t use enough lube.  

Grabbing the bottle and a condom he placed the foil wrap onto the pillow to his right for easy access for later. Popping the cap open he squirted some into his palm and bit at his lip, looking down at the younger. “Could you take your boxers off?” Junmyeon nodded and reached down to hook his thumbs at the elastic band before stopping, looking up at Yifan who was warming the lube up between his fingers, brows slightly pulled together.

Swallowing he pushed the soft fabric down his legs and reached his right arm out over the edge of the bed and let them fall to the ground. He was even more nervous now when he was completely naked. Yifan had seen him in his underwear before; he’d shamelessly changed clothes in front of him several times by now so it wasn’t as embarrassing, he was proud of his body. But this situation was new. He felt so _exposed_. With his legs on either side of the elder’s hips he was showing him everything, leaving himself spread out on the bed like a lamb in front of a hungry wolf.

A blush spread over his round cheeks as he shied back into the pillows under his longing gaze. Yifan placed his left hand over his now hard cock and gently rubbed his palm over him, watching as Junmyeon’s eyes fluttered shut and his head fell to the side, sighing into the pillow. “Feels good?” He got a simple nod in response and he carefully started to prod at the tight ring of muscles with his index finger. The younger hummed and opened his eyes, looking at the others flushed cheeks. He couldn’t help but smile at him. 

“I’m going to push it in now. Tell me if anything feels bad.” Yifan glanced up to meet with his boyfriend’s eyes and got a small nod in agreement. He smiled and leaned down over him, pressing their lips together, then pressing his lips to his cheek, staying there with his nose pressed to the younger’s warm cheek he pressed his long finger into him bit by bit. Junmyeon’s breath hitched and his fingers gripped tighter onto his shoulders. Slowing his movements down to a stop he pulled back to look at him and caress the blond hair. “Does it hurt?”  

“No… It’s just a bit odd, like you said. It’s fine though. I’ll tell you if it hurts Yifan, promise.”  

“Okay, just checking.”

He continued to pet his hair as he pushed his finger in, stopping about half way to pull back out to his nail and then back in. Yifan was well aware that he had long fingers and hoped that Junmyeon didn’t mind as he started to press in rest of the way until his palm made contact with his butt.

It was a slow process they learned. But both of them were patient, they had nothing to rush about this. So Yifan used one finger to stretch him open for a minute before adding a second, letting it slip in together with the first. Junmyeon’s brows pulled together and he bit at his lip as the slight pain, but when Yifan stopped he told him he was fine and to continue, so he did.

After a few minutes Yifan worked three fingers into him with great care. They decided that three fingers would be enough. Carefully slipping his fingers out he looked around before his eyes caught his backpack on the floor. “Jun, could you give me a napkin from my bag?”

Wiggling to the side of the bed the younger reached into the bag and pulled out a napkin and handed it to him before moving back to his place on the pillows as Yifan wiped his fingers clean before grabbing the foil package and opened it carefully and took the condom out. Placing it against the head of his dick he rolled the thin plastic down his length and gave it a few strokes before reaching for the lube but Junmyeon was quicker. Opening the plastic cap he put some in his right hand and leaned forward to wrap his palm around Yifan’s erection, tugging at it slowly.  

The elder let out a hiss at his cool touch but his hips jerked forward at the contact and he leaned down to kiss Junmyeon, pushing him back down onto the bed. His hands gripped the back of his thighs and spread his legs further. Junmyeon let his hand fall to his side as he lay down and tried to relax his best even if his nerves were going crazy. He couldn’t believe that he was doing this with Yifan.  

“Are you ready? I’m going to do it slowly.” Junmyeon gave him a curt nod and gripped at the sheets in anticipation, taking a deep breath as Yifan guided the head of his cock up against his stretched hole, putting some pressure onto his hips until he slid in. Junmyeon’s fingers curled around the white bedding as he let out a hiss at the pain. He was bigger than three fingers for sure. “Breath Myeonnie.” Yifan cooed at him, his left hand moving up to hold onto the younger’s, lacing their fingers together as he placed a kiss to his drawn together brows before pushing in another inch before stopping. 

“You’re doing so good baby…” The whisper came next to his ear and his breath hitched for a second. The pain was bearable, but he hoped it wouldn’t feel like this for the entire night together because then he wouldn’t make it. Letting out a breath through his nose then taking a deep breath in he closed his eyes. “Focus on everything but the pain, okay?” Yifan began to stroke his thumb over the side oh his much smaller hand, his pouting lips leaving butterfly kisses over his face and neck as he pushed in a little more.  

When he was half way in the stretch became too uncomfortable and tears prickled at the corners of his eyes and his body tensed up. “Yifan…” He breathed, his blunt nails digging into the back of his palm. Screwing his eyes shut Junmyeon let out a few quicker shaky breaths. 

“Shhh, Junmyeon. It’s okay. Try and relax, or do you want me to pull out?” Junmyeon only bit at his lip. “Junmyeon, if it hurts I’ll stop. There are other ways of pleasuring each other.” But he didn’t get a reply; waiting for a minute he then leaned in and pressed his lips against his boyfriend’s. “Look at me, Myeonnie. Open you eyes and look at me.”  

Cracking his deep brown eyes open he looked right back into Yifan’s coffee brown hues and he felt calmer. The latter smiled down at him and slotted their lips together again. “Do you want to stop?”

“N–no, I’m fine. I just need time to adjust I guess. It’s a little painful. But it’s my first time, it’s going to hurt either way I think.”  

“But it’s not supposed to be an agonizing pain.” Yifan muttered and kissed his temple, caressing his hand softly before lifting their entwined hands up to kiss his finger tips.

“It’s not.” Junmyeon promised as he lay still on the bed as the pain faded away to something bearable. “You can continue it doesn’t hurt as much. But… be careful.”

“Of course baby. You know I’ll be.” Placing their hands back on the bed he moved his free hand between Junmyeon’s legs and wrapped his fingers around his erection, his hand almost covering his entire length as he started to stroke him. Leaning their foreheads together he listened to the high-pitched moans and gasps he let out.

While having him distracted by his hand Yifan pressed further into him, pulled out, then in again. It was a slow pace he set up as his hand let go of Junmyeon and leaned back. Smiling fondly down at him. “I’m going to make love to you, Junmyeon. And I will make it as special as I can. I want you to remember your first time with me.” Yifan pulled back out and wrapped his hands around the younger’s hips as he pushed back in with a groan. God he felt so good.  

Junmyeon’s whole body was flushed a dark hue of pink from both embarrassment and pure _need_. He couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that they were doing this. That he was with someone he loved in such an intimate way made his heart flutter and body tingle pleasantly.  

“Yifan.” The way Junmyeon moaned his name made the elder groan and lean down to lock their lips together in a deep kiss, running his tongue against plush lips before licking into the younger’s hot wet mouth. His forearm was placed next to Junmyeon’s splayed out blond hair on the fluffy pillow to keep him up as the other hand was holding onto his waist, rubbing it in small circles into the sweat covered skin. Yifan’s hips moved to grind against Junmyeon’s, resulting in them both moaning. Arms came to wrap around Yifan’s broad shoulders, pulling him in closer.  

Junmyeon then experimentally rolled with his hips back against the other, making him grunt and thread his long fingers through his light hair. “You feel so good.” Yifan whispered against his lips and gently bit at the swollen bottom lip and increased the speed just a little, he was almost achingly hard and searching for that sweet release. “I love you Junmyeon.”  

Hooded eyes watched the elder, their eyes locking as he uttered his “I love you”; making Junmyeon smile and wrap his legs around Yifan’s waist, moaning softly as he reached deeper into him. “I love you too Yifan… So much.” He murmured, his right hand moving from the toned back over to cup Yifan’s cheek before running it through his dark brown hair. “I don’t want this to end.” His voice was breathy and hushed before slotting their lips together for another needy kiss, letting his tongue slip into the others mouth and coaxing it into his own with a small hum at the back of his throat.  

As Yifan felt himself nearing his climax he placed a firm kiss to the youngers lips before pulling away and kissed his neck a couple of times, then straightening himself up. His forearm was aching a bit from staying in the same position and supporting his weight for so long but it subdued quickly as he gripped onto Junmyeon’s hips and began rocking his hips into him. The latter whimpered at the loss of his warmth being pressed up against him, his right hand reached to claw at Yifan’s waist without grip and his left gripping the pillow his head was resting on. “Yifan!” He cried out, the sound making the elder grunt and grips his hips a little tighter.  

As Junmyeon’s pleasured moans and quick breathing filled the room, accompanied by his own, Yifan thrust himself into the younger man until he reached his completion. With stuttering hips and a bruising grip he buried himself into the tight heat as he came into the condom. White colouring the corner of his vision as his eyes closed. “Jun..” He groaned as his trembling hands loosened around him and opened his eyes to look at the man underneath him who looked like and angel with the light blond hair splayed out like a halo around his head.  

Catching his breath and collecting his thoughts Yifan wrapped his hand around Junmyeon’s still hard cock and began stroking it, intently watching how his head pressed back into the pillows and how his eyes fluttered shut. His hips jerked into the touch as he moaned out the others name again and again. Warmth filled Yifan’s chest at the way his boyfriend chanted his name, how he writhed underneath him, his legs tightening around his waist, pulling him in deeper as he neared his own climax.  

“I’m– coming..! Yi–Yifan!” Junmyeon’s back arched up from the bed as he came, ribbons of white coated his chest and the elder’s hand. With a face screwed up in pleasure his trembling thighs loosened around Yifan’s waist as he basked in the after glory of his orgasm. The elder gently removed the legs from around him and held onto the condom as he slipped out of Junmyeon with a small groan and a gasp from the other. Tying it into a knot he leaned down to his backpack and got some more paper towels and placed it in one and folded it up before wiping the semen off of Junmyeon’s heaving chest.  

Junmyeon opened his eyes to look up at the other and smiled dreamily as he rolled onto his side as Yifan slipped down under the duvet with him and scooted up close to him, a hand moving to caress a few strands of blond hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. “How was it? Was it good?” Yifan asked and pressed his lips to his salty tasting skin, his thumb stroking at his hairline gently.  

“It was. I thought it was going to hurt way more than it did. I guess I set myself up for the worse so it could only be better.” He said honestly and reached up to touch Yifan’s red kissed lips, fingertips grazing over the skin. “I felt really good though. I liked it. You were amazing.”

Yifan smiled down at him and pressed his lips against the pads of his fingers before wrapping an arm around him and pulled him closer to his chest, burying his nose into the crown of his head, breathing in his scent, and then letting out a pleasant sigh. “You too Myeonnie. You did so well. Try get some rest now and I’ll treat you for breakfast tomorrow at any place you’d like.”  

“Good night Yifan. I love you.” Junmyeon said and leaned up for a brief kiss before tucking his head under the elders chin and closing his heavy eyes as he drifted off to sleep in the comforting embrace his boyfriend gave him.  

Yifan kept on running his fingers through his hair until he could hear the deep, calm breathing of the younger. Pulling back he let his eyes look over the small pout of his lips, slightly parted as he slept, his cheek squished against his bicep and eyebrows pulled together ever so slightly.

 _Adorable._  

The elder pulled the duvet up to their chins before shutting his own eyes and letting his left arm hold Junmyeon close to his body, legs tangled together as he too fell asleep with the sun slowly raising outside the closed blinds of their hotel room.  


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update y'all! So hope the little back story was fun to read and sorry if it was a bit long but I wanted to squeeze in all members joining the gang plus their first time. Next chapter will probably be more flashbacks but this one is back to present time, and about two weeks after the last chapter that took place in 2016. 
> 
> Also congratulations to exo for the awards they won at MAMAs! I'm so proud of my children! And I did write a quick messy krisho drabble bc I was emotional so check that out as well.
> 
> Hope you're all doing good and that ya'll enjoy this chapter!

_2016_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As the conversation about tomorrows work at the casino quieted down Jongin glanced down into his coffee cup and ran his blunt nail against the edge, catching a bit of dried milk foam under it. Giving a sigh he flicked it away onto the floor. “I’m worried about him.” He muttered and looked up at Kyungsoo who was seated across of him at the small town café they decided to stop by at.

“Who?” Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, not sure about whom the younger meant. He sliced his fork through the chocolate cake he bought, looking up to meet Jongin’s tired gaze. “You can’t bring up something and just think I’ll get who it is.” Letting out a breathy chuckle he opened his mouth and popped a piece of the rich tasting chocolate cake in his mouth.

 

The corner of Jongin’s lips curved upwards and he huffed through his nose with a grin and shock his head and poked hos tongue out to moisten his dry lips. “I thought after all these years together we were close like that.” Jongin sighed and placed the cup on the table, resting his elbows next to it as he let his left hand cup his chin. “But I was talking about Jun.”

 

Kyungsoo’s smile faded and he nodded, looking down at his desert before sipping from his cup of tea. “When aren’t you?” His voice was soft and he reached out to offer a piece of cake to the younger who parted his full lips.

 

Swallowing down the cake Jongin continued. “I don’t think this mission with The Long was the best for him. Even if he never got in contact with anyone else except Han when planning, Minseok told me he called Yifan and scolded him about what happened to Chanyeol. Even he thought the incident with Chanyeol was a cover up to talk to him. I know he takes it serious when someone of us gets hurt, but according to Minseok he was acting a bit…off. I just think it all made old memories resurface.” Jongin played with the spoon in his coffee, looking down from Kyungsoo’s round eyes. “He never really got the closure that he needed with Yifan. He’s been suppressing this for years now. He never even talked to me about it.”

 

“He doesn’t like to show weakness. That’s why he isn’t talking about it. He thinks he can be okay if he just ignores it long enough, I guess. It did surprise me however that he talked to neither of us. We were the closest to him except for Yifan and Han. Maybe if Han had been there he would have talked to him.” Jongin couldn’t help but feel a little bitter about that it was the truth and frowned. But it was true that Junmyeon would turn to Han when he needed to talk, even if they were close as brothers.

 

It was true that Junmyeon never really talked about his problems or what bothered him with anyone now when he was older. Before he would seek help and comfort with Han or Yifan. And if none of them were present he’d go to Jongin or Kyungsoo depending on what was bothering him. But that had stopped about two years ago. Now he’d keep to himself and worry about the others and ignore what he had to deal with himself. And if anyone brought it up they’d get scolded and the leader would proceed in distancing himself from them for a while.

 

“Maybe. They do talk though; Jun talks to Han rather often over the phone and always meets up with him when he’s in Korea. But I don’t think they consult each other about feelings. I think they both like to avoid the fact that they left. Zitao said that Han feels guilty over it. He doesn’t regret it, none of them really do, but it did take tool on all of them. Han hated not being there to comfort Jun about Yifan leaving.”

 

“At least they got the closure they needed. Jun forgave both Han and Zitao for leaving, can’t say the same thing about Yifan however.” Kyungsoo snorted at the memory of gun holes in the wall and a trashed apartment and lifted the teacup to his lips and sipped it silently. “Han and Minseok got the closure they needed, Zitao and Sehun still see each other often and keep in contact. They’re on a long distance relationship after all, still. Yifan just kind of…left.”

 

“Because that asshole didn’t want to talk about it to spare himself the pain when leaving.” Jongin grumbled, eyebrows drawn together and a frown on his lips as he opened his mouth when Kyungsoo offered him another piece of his cake. “He’s been off since that. Ever since that call he’s been zoning out a lot, saying he’s lost in thought. I just wish he’d tell me what’s on his mind. I want him to be happy again. It’s like his smiles aren’t genuine anymore, they look forced and rehearsed.”

 

“We all want him to be happy but it’s hard to talk to him if he doesn’t want to open up. He’s been sealing it up for so long as well, it’ll be even harder to get him to start. But it’s worth a shot I suppose. I don’t think he talks about it with Chanyeol really. He’d told us if he’d said anything about how he feels or about Yifan, and I don’t think they ever really talk. Jun was raised right and knows not to talk with his mouth full.”

 

Jongin made a face at his friend who let the corner of his slips turn upwards in a small smirk. “Please don’t’ ever say that again, you’re spending to much time with Baekhyun. His remarks are rubbing off on you.” The man said and straightened out, lacing his fingers together and rested his hands on the table. “But I think I do need to talk to him, it’s obvious that something is more off than usual. You should try to talk to him as well; if he won’t open up to me it’s either you or Minseok. So he’ll be the last resort.”

 

“If not perhaps we could convince Han to take a plane and come here and force him to speak.” Kyungsoo offered and finished up his tea. “I believe that could work as well. It’s obvious it’s about Yifan, though. So perhaps having Han talk to him only will make things worse.”

 

“You know, I haven’t heard Jun talk about him in so long… It’s sad. They were perfect for each other. I thought it was good that Jun had someone to love that I trusted him with. I looked up to both of them and wished to have someone who understood me like that. A second half… Yet he had to go and break his heart. He’s an idiot, really. Throwing away it all for such selfish reasons. I understand his motives, I do, but I can’t forgive him for how he treated Jun in the end.”

 

“I know Jongin… I don’t really expect you to be fine with what Yifan did. He did hurt someone you love. I don’t see you as any less for having a grudge against him.” The elder placed a hand over the others and offered him a smile. “Have the rest of my cake. We should get going soon. I need to pick up a few things at the grocery store before meeting the others.”

 

Jongin lit up as he grasped the fork Kyungsoo offered him and finished up the rest of the cake before they left a tip and said goodbye to the girls behind the counter who offered them a good day with charming smiles, fussing over the two handsome men once they were out the door.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kim Namjoon was the name of the leader of the gang that had been using their streets as selling ground. He was nineteen and had six other boys in his age in the gang. Kyungsoo had kept an eye on them for a while now, keeping track of their routines and today they would be at a football field at four pm; so would they be.

 

He had almost thought it comical that they had the same surname. They had joked about it back at Eldorado that perhaps he was a long lost brother to Jun since almost every Kim in his family born during the 90’s had chose a more violent path and joined a gang in their teens. Also making remarks that he didn’t need more brothers, two were enough, especially when he had Jongdae and Sehun as well.

 

They had assembled the whole group at Eldorado around lunchtime and Kyungsoo had cooked bulgogi for them all in the roomy kitchen. It had been a while since they all were together like this since they all ran their own units in the gang, having small businesses on the side. The short cook with thickly rimmed glasses and Baekhyun ran a warehouse where they let people bet on rooster fighting, bringing in a good amount of money through the middle aged farmers who’d come and hope see their candidate win but ending up loosing most of their money. They were both great with technology and could easily hack their way through anything. Shutting down whole cities with a few clicks of a mouse. Most of the time they worked behind the scene, not usually coming with on missions even if they were skilled in material arts and knife fighting. It was needed in larger operations to have people at the base to keep track of everything, updating on surroundings.

 

Jongdae, Jongin and Minseok had opened up a casino in a shady building since they all loved the thrill of gambling. His cousin was great at cheating so he always won, even if he was a skilled player, he said it was more fun being a skilled cheater and make the others believe that he is “unstoppable like that”. Jongin had a great memory and a good amount of luck. He knew how to win in every game, using his stunning looks and seductive smirk to distract both men and women if needed. Minseok was great at counting cards and rarely lost in poker or any card game for that matter. He was also the one to handle most of the business with those who came to play since he was the oldest and most mature. Junmyeon also didn’t trust the younger two with that much money, especially Jongin, he knew his little brother loved to spend money on clothes.

 

Yixing took care of drug trafficking, because with gambling drugs often came into the picture as well and he had contacts with a few dealers. It was not what they specialized in, but they found it easy to sell some grams of cocaine or cannabis to nervous gamblers or other substances to kids on the street. Sehun helped selling on the streets sometimes, but he thought it was boring. The two of them also worked as spies and assassins that wealthy business profiles would hire from time to time, which Sehun thought was way more fun since he got to go under cover, as well as using his sniper skills. On his spare time he would race other youngsters on his motorbike, earing quick pocket money he’d waste on food with Jongin most of the times, sometimes buying Junmyeon gifts since he let him sleep at his apartment whenever he wanted to but mostly the money he earned went to his parents.

 

Lastly, Chanyeol and Junmyeon took care of wiping away threats or sometimes people. Junmyeon of course was the strict leader that wouldn’t hesitate to put a bullet through someone’s head if they wronged him. He was skilled with many weapons but preferred his guns. He spoke to other gangs and made sure to keep a friendly vibe between them all since he hated having to waste blood, also making sure none of them were plotting anything against him. The leader also took care of all the money that rolled in, splitting it up in equally between the nine of them and other expanses like rent for their facilities. Chanyeol was his loyal guard and lover, following him around and watching his back. There fore his nick name puppy by many. But he didn’t seem to hate it. Just shrugging his shoulders and chuckled, mostly since he knew which one of the two who was the lap dog.

 

All of them sat around the white table as Kyungsoo set the bowls down for them all to start eating the deliciously cooked food. With a few quick words from their leader and quick thanks to the man for cooking for them they dug in, chattering and laughing happily among each other. The eldest went through what they were going to do again, everyone listening closely. They weren’t out for blood; they were just young and dumb. Simply scaring them a bit and making sure they knew whom they were interfering with.

 

Sehun was annoyed he didn’t get to fight but said nothing about it, just frowning for himself while Jongin stole some meat from his bowl. “Why do even all of us have to go?” He whined instead, picking on his rice with his chopsticks while sending his friend a glare.

 

“We don’t, I just thought it would be nice to spend some time together since it’s been so long, Sehunnie. It’s important to keep together and spend some quality time. No one is forced to come along, but Chanyeol and I expect at least three of you to tag along. Of course my family will be with me.” Glancing at Jongdae and Jongin who simply nodded.

 

“I’m going as well, I’m helping Jongin with the casino later.” Kyungsoo said, offering the tan male a small smile, getting a knowing grin in return as he started to pick the dishes and place them in the washing machine, getting help from Baekhyun after punching his arm lightly to get him to comply.

 

“Yixing and me too. So that only leaves Baek and you Sehun. Honestly you could stay and clean if you want. We have nothing else to do today and stay tuned for next month. But you could also go and pick fights with kids on the street if you want to fight so badly Sehun.” Minseok huffed at the young man who’s frown deepened and he looked over at Junmyeon with a cutesy pout.

 

“Myeonie~,” he whined. “Why can’t we rough them up a bit? They made you lose money after selling to some of our usual buyers. You never go easy on people who take your money.”

 

“They are teens who’ve just graduated from school. Most likely still living at home and selling drugs to pay for either an apartment they’re saving for or so they can go to collage. I want to intimidate them, not beat them up for slipping up. They don’t know better, they don’t know what this kind of life is about yet. Also, if they are skilled in some areas and can contribute to us I thought of perhaps enlisting them to us. We need a few new faces around here. We’re all getting old and I want someone to take over EXO when I decide to step out, or if I’m killed.”

 

“Speak for yourself.” His younger brother huffed from the sink, helping Kyungsoo washing of the pots after Baekhyun abandoned him for his chair. “I’m still young, I’m also the one to take over if you die Jun.”

 

“You know what I mean, eventually we all will grow tired of this and want to retire. Neither of them will be announced as leader, Jonging, simply working under us. See it as another unit. Also, if we were to take them into the gang, you’d get to rough them up as much as you want Sehunnie.” That seemed to make the younger smile and his brother to roll his eyes before speaking quietly with the shorter male to his left as he poured some dish soap into a pot.

 

Standing up from the table Chanyeol followed the leader to the door. “We’re leaving in ten minutes. We’ll be waiting by the cars.” Junmyeon called as he pulled on the younger’s bomber jacket and tied his combat boots before stepping out of the door the taller held open for him.

 

With an arm over his shoulder the two slowly walked up to the black car, Chanyeol leaning against the hood as his hands pulled his lover closer by his hips. They were talking quietly between each other while hands touched at skin, Junmyeon hadn’t intended on keeping his words when he told Yifan he’d deny Chanyeol for a week as punishment; they just never had any time to get down to it. That’s what he told himself at least. But subconsciously he had wanted to keep his promise to Yifan even if he had no reason to do so.

 

Yifan had seemed to linger in his thoughts quite a lot lately. He wanted to hate it. But there were too many fond memories of the man that he couldn’t brush off. He’d been able to avoid those for some time now, when fighting with the Parks he had no time to think of anything else then how to keep every one safe. But then Han called him about the job and talking about Yifan made his stomach feel odd and after hanging up he felt nauseous as old memories flooded him.

 

A chapped pair of lips pressed up against his and he let his eyes slip closed as he kissed back. It was a good distraction. His mind went blank for a while as Chanyeol licked into his mouth and rubbed circles to his hips, resulting in Junmyeon sighing with need.

 

“Stop fucking so we can get going now huh? Or should we give you two some more time?” Baekhyun called and pretended to gag as the two turned to look at the man. Minseok rolled his eyes at the three of them and motioned for half of the group to follow him, dragging a giggling Baekhyun with him to the car. Sehun was putting his helmet on and started his bike, waiting for the others to get in the cars so he could drive after them, deciding to come with after all.

 

Pulling himself away from his lover with a quick kiss Junmyeon got into the passenger side of the younger’s Rolls Royce, Jongin and Jongdae slipping into the back, dressed to impress with their dark colored dress shirts and slacks with shiny shoes. Of course they wanted to show of as much as possible, while he wore Chanyeol’s jacket, skinny black washed jeans with holes at his knees and a Givenchy t-shirt.

 

Starting up the car they took the lead, Minseok driving the rest of them behind and Sehun behind them on his motorbike. It was a rather beautiful day, the sun shining brightly accompanied by a few fluffy white clouds in the sky and warming up the country after a cold winter. Spring was Junmyeon’s favorite time of the year, not too warm or too cold. Most good things happened in spring as well.

 

Arriving at the football field he could see the teens playing soccer with each other, hitting a soft spot since it reminded him of when they were young and used to play basketball instead of going to school. The expensive cars and motorbike seemed to catch their attention since the ball was forgotten underneath one of the boy’s feet as they curiously watched the vehicles stop.

 

All of they boys were wearing dark hoodies and pants. They didn’t look like they were a gang selling drugs. But he didn’t really think that he looked like a leader of one of the most successful gangs in Seoul. Their oddly colored hair the only give away that they were a bit rebellious. One of them had an even brighter color red than Chanyeol. Opening the car door he slipped out and turned to look at the group of boys as the others exited after him, Sehun holding his helmet under his arm as he walked up to stand behind the leader.

 

Running a hand through his own unnatural colored hair he started making his way slowly towards the entrance to the field, hands in his jacket pockets and eyes never leaving the group and theirs never leaving them. They seemed a bit nervous yet excited, whispering between each other as they grouped up. Once Junmyeon stood a few feet away from the group he flashed them a small smile, the rest of his men stopping behind him. Chanyeol at his right, Jongdae to his left and Jongin almost leaning on him from behind, only a few inches away from his left shoulder.

 

“Hey, there’s no need to look so scared. We’re not here to fight so please relax. You’re Kim Namjoon, I presume.” Taking a step closer to the man who was almost as tall as Chanyeol and held his hand out for the other to shake. As the teen took his hand and shock it he continued, “You can call me Suho.”

 

The reactions to his name were even better than when they spotted the Rolls Royce, but not expected, so the man furrowed his brows in a bit of confusion. They looked at each other and whispered among themselves again, this time more excitedly as the one holding his hand seemed to be frozen in shock. As seven sets of wide eyes looked at him all he could do was laugh softly.

 

“Y-you’re Suho?”

 

Said man nodded his head and motioned for the others behind him. “I guess you know who these are as well then? So you’ve heard of EXO?” Namjoon nodded and smiled nervously as he removed his hand from Junmyeon’s and scratched at his neck sheepishly. “You’re kind of our role models, heh. We almost hoped you’d come after us so we could meet you but I didn’t expect you to be so… excuse me but, pretty.”

 

Baekhyun snickered. “Oh, he’s real pretty right?” He pushed Jongin to the side and wrapped an arm around his leaders shoulders, turning to the other boys with a grin. “Most people who call him that get beaten up.” He sighed dramatically and shook his head, letting go of his leader and pushing his hands into the pockets of his torn grey jeans, tilting his head to the side and glancing over the teens who seemed to tense up at the statement. “And we said we weren’t here to fight.”

 

“Just ignore Baek here. But he’s right. I’d prefer if you don’t call me that, I’m twenty-five and don’t qualify for those kind of comments. Neither do I appreciate them.. So you said you wanted us to come find you? You know. If you do know about me you should also know about my rumors. I could have just shown up here right now with a gun in my hand and take you all out without even blinking. It’s a dangerous game to play, Kim. But we’re flattered you look up to us. Even though I am curious to why you chose this way of getting my attention.”

 

“Well.. We asked around where you guys usually held house and almost got beaten up a few times ‘cause they thought we worked for the police and were snooping around. But we eventually heard about your areas and since Taehyung is skilled in chemistry and he figured out how to make cocaine a while ago and none of us do drugs so we decided why not sell it on your streets. Extra cash and Seokjin said if we went to the wrong corner to sell someone would probably shoot us. That’s how we kind of came up with the idea I guess.”

 

Junmyeon was surprised; the boys hadn’t even turned twenty and were already cooking up drugs by themselves at their homes. It was really impressive; they must be really gifted to be able to figure out complicated the chemical combination like that. However, he wondered if they were really that clever when it came to street skills. He couldn’t help but chuckle and hiding his grin behind his hand. “Impressive I must say. But I still do question your way of getting through to me. Be glad that I’ve been in a good mood lately. So what did you want? Since you were trying to get my attention you must have wanted me to do or tell me something. Am I wrong?”

 

The teen laughed nervously and looked back at the others when a boy with bleached hair that had been coloured grey took a step forward to speak up. “We kinda hoped we could work with you in some way.. We’ve been a gang for a while but to be honest we’re not that good of a gang. All we do is sell drugs.” The one with the fiery red hair shoved his shoulder lightly. “What? It’s true!”

 

“You don’t have to say it though! We’re trying to put up a good image of ourselves for them, don’t point out our flaws. Then they’ll never let us join…” He whined, earing a few smiles from EXO as a few of them started to bicker and a boy with bleached hair told them to quit it with a furrow of his brows.

 

Silence settled over them for a while as Chanyeol handed him his phone and he opened it up to choose a pre-written text and click send. A few of the teens that had their phones at hand checked them in confusion. Probably over how there numbers had been found. “I just sent all of you a time and a place I want you to be at in three days from now. We will discuss things more thoroughly where civilians can’t eavesdrop. For now I expect you to lay low and wait for our meeting to take place. I don’t want you to talk about this meeting now or the one coming up. I’ll go through my offer I have for you then.”

 

The teens shone up and looked at each other in excitement, reading through the message together. “If I hear anything about you slipping any of the information I won’t be as nice and Sehun has been bored lately.” He looked at the tall lanky male with sandy blond hair who huffed in response. “Not a word, got it? Remember that I have a lot of loyal men around this time, also enemies.” Junmyeon flashed them a little too friendly smile as he nodded towards the boys. “I’ll see you three days from now. Have a good day.”

 

The boys bowed at them as they turned to leave, Baekhyun grinning and waving at them while skipping over to Kyungsoo and wrapped an arm around his shoulder that got a glare in return and shrugged his arm off. Not one to give up the younger laced his arm with the elders who gave up and turned to speak to Jongin.

 

The teen boys seemed to still be in a bit of a shock, as they looked at them between hushed but enthusiastic voices. They were almost jumping in glee and one of them raised his hand for a high five from the group.

 

Junmyeon watched as Chanyeol light a cigarette as they stood by the car for a moment. “I’ll be going back to Eldorado. I need to check a few things with B.A.P, Amber also said she would drop by later with Minho to discuss the disappearance of Jonghyun. They found some new leads they wanted to share. It may have to do with the Hwan clan. Since Jonghyun did have a conflict with them about money.” Lifting a hand he pointed at Yixing. “I need you to go call Chaerin and check if it’s okay for us to go into their territory tonight while Sehun takes out the head of the Lees and his three men that will accompany him. I’m sure she’s fine with us taking out a few rats from her streets. Tell her Beak will be there to clean up as quick as the work is done so she doesn’t have to worry about that.”

 

The man nodded at the leader and grabbed Baekhyun’s arm, tugging him towards Minseok’s car so they could leave as soon as possible and get to work. Minseok was already sitting in his car, ready to drive out the members to their locations. “Well I’m joining them, I’ll be at the casino if you need me.” Jongdae winked at the group and raised his left hand that he formed into a gun and flicked it before jumping into the car.

 

Junmyeon watched as the car sped off the direction they came from. “Sehun, meet with Baekhyun later today, you can go together. But come back to Eldorado with me and Chanyeol to prepare.” Sehun nodded and offered a small “see you soon” before placing the helmet on his head and moved over to straddle his sleek motorbike and kicked up the stand before speeding off.

 

Jongin had his arm slung over Kyungsoo’s shoulder as they turned to the car and climbed into the back seat. “Drop us off at Do’s restaurant. We’re having lunch and I want to meet Kyungsoo’s parents. It’s been a while.” His younger brother said as he slammed the door closed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Junmyeon placed the plastic bag of take out Chinese Peking roasted duck and wonton soup in the seat next to him as he slipped into his car and closed the door. Letting out a sigh he leaned back against the seat and relaxed for a few minutes, scrolling through his phone. He and Chanyeol parted ways at the take out restaurant after buying dinner. Sehun sent him a text that he and Baekhyun were on place and would soon take action.

 

Pressing the off button he placed it on the seat next to him and twisted the key to start the engine and started driving back towards his home sweet home. He’d been spending too much time at Eldorado and had been sleeping on the sofa for a few nights when he was too tired to drive back. It would be nice to have some peace and quiet in front of the TV with some delicious food and a glass of wine.

 

Driving into the parking garage on the bottom floor of the apartment he locked the car up after grabbing his food and phone. Pressing the elevator down he opened his phone back up and sent a text to Jongdae asking if everything was going smoothly at the casino. A melodious ding told him that the elevator was at his floor and the doors slid open, stepping in he pressed the button and put the phone in his back pocket, taking out his house keys. The smell of the duck made his mouth water and his stomach rumble, all he ate today was the bulgogi at lunch and _god_ , he felt like he could eat a whole horse at this point.

 

_Perhaps I should have bought some_ _lo mein_ _as well._

 

He thought as he walked up to his apartment and opened the door up, locking it behind him, pressing in the code quickly to stop the beeping of the alarm.

 

_590121._

 

Slipping the shoes of his feet he trotted into the dark kitchen, turning on then dimming the lights down to a soft yellow glow as he placed the take out on the kitchen island. Shrugging out of the bomber jacket he heard shuffling coming from one of the rooms down the corridor. Snapping his head towards the direction of the strange noises he stiffened as his hand reached for the gun that was held to his chest by a holster and he as silently as possible walked into the dark hallway.

 

His gaze wandered over the floor until he saw dim light coming from under one of the guest rooms. Clicking the security lock on the gun he slid along the polished dark wood floor until he reached the door. Placing his left hand over the doorknob he twisted it quickly and threw the door open, slamming against the wall before swinging back but being stopped by Junmyeon’s foot. Aiming the gun into the room with two hands and his finger on the trigger he saw a very familiar figure on the bed with his back towards him. His _naked_ back towards him. And a pair of legs spread underneath him that was placed on the floor.

 

Blinking he was met by wide pair of brown eyes and saw _Jongin_ peek over the small expanse of pale shoulders with a shocked expression and he shifted on the bed he was sitting on, making Kyungsoo let out a _moan_ and, _oh my god_.

 

Junmyeon lowered the gun and reached up to run his right hand over his face. His heart was beating faster in his chest as he rubbed his eyes, letting out a sigh. God this kid. Massaging the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger the man let the small panic of thinking someone broke into his apartment pass.

 

“J–Jun.. Uhm… could you please leave?” Jongin murmured as he rested his chin on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, hands wrapped around his waist, caressing it softly as the other turned his head back and rested it against the younger’s, he seemed totally unfazed that his brother walked in on him having sex with his friend and having a gun pointed at him.

 

“Jongin, for crying out loud… I almost shot you! You didn’t inform me about being here? Fuck… Don’t do that!” Junmyeon let go of his face to look his younger brother in the eye with displeasure about his night alone being ruined. He lifted his left arm and placed it against the doorframe and leaned on it slightly. His right hand shot up dramatically to gesture at the two. “What if I didn’t hesitate when seeing Kyungsoo? I could have shot him.”

 

“Jun, calm down. You didn’t shoot anyone of us, and ah… We’re kind of the middle of something.” Jongin said sheepishly, grinning at his brother who made a face of disgust and shifted from one foot to the other. But he was not really allowed to complain about walking in on them having sex when he couldn’t even count on his hands how many times Jongin had walked in on him and Yifan in the past. And you’d thought he’d learn after the first two. “I sent you a text. I said Kyungsoo and I would be here… Not what we would be doing but I said we’d be here since we’re getting up early tomorrow to leave for Ulsan to meet Yong-guk.”

 

He wanted to walk up to them and smack the back of his head and scold him further but he wanted to spare Kyungsoo the embarrassment at least, so he decided against it. Lucky for Jongin he valued his friend’s pride. Lifting his right hand again he thought about saying something before clenching his hand to a fist and let go of the doorframe. “Just… be quiet. I wanted to have some alone time. I’ll be in the living room so try to avoid me. Don’t think you’re getting out of this easily Jongin!” He said, pointing at his brother with the gun in his hand who only grinned back at him and started placing kisses along the shoulder of the elder who was sitting in his lap.

 

“And clean up after yourselves!” Closing the door with a loud ‘ _bang_ ’ Junmyeon walked back into the kitchen with a groan. Laying the gun on the island he placed both his hands on the cool marble and hung his head. Did they have to have _sex_ in his apartment? He didn’t mind having them over, well; he really did look forward to being alone at home for once. But those who had a key to his apartment were free to come and go, as they wanted unless he told them that he didn’t want them there. He regretted not sending out a mass text that he wanted to be alone.

 

But with everyone out working it didn’t cross his mind that someone would come by or sleep here. Junmyeon frowned as he moved to open a cabinet to take out a bottle of white wine and grabbed a glass hanging upside down from a rail. He delicately set it down on the counter while unscrewing the cap and filling the glass half way. Placing the bottle back into the cabinet he took the disposable wooden chopsticks in his hand together with the wine glass. Sipping on the liquid he then licked his lips.

 

A loud moan and a muffled ‘ _fuck, Kyungsoo’_ came from the room and he frowned as he grabbed the plastic bag and walked up to the guest room and kicked on the door. “I said quiet!” He yelled through the door. “If I hear another sound from you I’ll go in there and stop you, don’t believe I won’t!” They quieted down and he walked into the living room, turning on the TV and sat back in the sofa with a sigh.

 

_Perhaps Kyungsoo was an exhibitionist?_

 

Junmyeon thought as he opened the container with his duck and started eating, he was not one to judge however. He had been taken from behind up against a window in a hotel room a few stories up. Completely nude for anyone to see who chose to stop and let their eyes wander up for a second. It had been awkward cleaning semen off the window afterwards, but his hot cock felt so good pressed against the cool glass that in the heat of the moment it didn’t matter.

 

He shifted in his seat and bit his lips, pressing his palm down against his now hardening dick, “fuck…” He muttered and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down and push out old memories of him and Yifan. But he might think of it later tonight or tomorrow in the shower.

 

Turning his attention back to the TV Junmyeon proceeded in eating his meal and drink his wine ‘til late hours and he made his way back to his room, meeting a little flustered Kyungsoo as the younger sneaked out of the guest room for a shower. He only offered his friend a smile and said he’d leave a pair of spare clothes for him in the guest room with Jongin. They were practically the same size and he figured he’d need something new to wear. Junmyeon grabbed a simple t-shirt from his room and some sweat pants.

 

“I didn’t know you two were like that.” He said as he entered the room without knocking, looking at Jongin who was changing the sheets in a pair of sweat pants. “But I should have know. You two are basically attached at the hips. Always hanging around each other.” Jongin chuckled and shrugged as he flopped back down onto the bed.

 

“We’re not a thing, not yet. It’s not worth it while still being a gang member.” He said as Junmyeon handed him the clothes for Kyungsoo. “You know it’s not worth it. We can love each other in peace and quiet if we don’t say anything about it. Like this we only look like good friends. Once we decide that it’s time we’ll come out as a couple.”

 

Junmyeon nodded and smiled at his brother kindly. “I know. I understand. You live your life. But it’s nice, you’re cute together. Just… don’t fuck in my house again, please?” Jongin laughed and nodded.

 

“I promise hyung.”


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter looking back on before Yifan left! It's a little rushed since I already made y'all wait so long and I hope I can update more even if I have a internship the upcoming 7 weeks!  
> I hope y'all will enjoy the chapter and next one will hopefully be up quicker than this one.  
> Thank you everyone for leaving kudos and comments, I really appreciate it! <3
> 
> (And to answer you,esthiSipil, I think it'll be around 20 chapters? Haven't counted on exact how many yet!)

_2010_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After graduation Junmyeon and Yifan started looking for a place to live. They had been dating for two years and wanted to take their relationship to the next level. Yifan had managed to make a name for their gang while Junmyeon had been busy studying for his finals. He, Luhan and Minseok had been out street racing and Minseok soon got know for being one of the smoothest drivers in town. Yifan had beaten up more people than he could count on his hands and feet together that had had been talking bad about them, he almost killed a boy named Park Gun who was two years older than Yifan and was in a well known family gang. But Gun had punched Junmyeon in the jaw, giving him an ugly bruise and a cut lip for some time after losing a game of poker.

 

Minseok had to pull him away before he punched the poor kid into the ground, telling him not to sink to his level to what Yifan had only huffed at before tending to his boyfriend. Junmyeon didn’t want to cry in front of other high ranked people, they would see him as a weak little boy if he’d start crying over a mere punch. So he bit the inside of his cheek as his eyes and nose burned from preventing the tears from falling. He didn’t even dare touch his jaw as he simply watched as his boyfriend beat the other man up but his eyes were not focusing on the action. It hurt like hell though. Only did he react when a calloused, dry palm gently cupped the red part of his jaw and using his thumb to wipe away a drop of blood from his cut up lip.

 

His blond hair was pushed back before Yifan shrugged out of his leather jacket and wrapped it around the younger before announcing to Minseok that they were leaving as he led Junmyeon out the door, knowing that he was holding in. Once outside Junmyeon took a shaky breath of the cool summer evening air and let a few tears trickle down his cheeks as he closed his eyes only to have a pair of soft lips kissing them away.

 

That was a few weeks ago and Junmyeon’s older brother, Himchan, had found them an apartment thirty minutes outside of Seoul by train. It was nothing fancy just two rooms, a spacious living room connected to the kitchen, divided by a counter, a washroom with a bathtub and a small supply closet in the hall. The bruise on his jaw was turning a yellowish color with specks of purple along the edges. But the encounter was forgotten when they had to fill up their new shared home with furniture.

 

Junmyeon was unpacking a box of kitchen utensils as Yifan was building the queen sized bed up in the master bedroom. Most things they would need to live normally was set up the first day, like the table and the chairs in the kitchen, sofa, TV and their bed even if the head board and legs were taken off when shipped here.

 

He was standing on his toes, reaching up to the top shelves to put glasses on when Yifan came up to wrap his arms around his hips and lifted him up with a chuckle against his shoulder blades. “You looked like you needed some help.” Junmyeon laughed as he slid the simple clear glass onto the shelf before the other set him back onto the ground, giving him room to turn around. Finding himself pinned between Yifan and the counter he wrapped his arms around his midsection.

 

“Thank you, how’s the bed coming along?” He asked and tilted his head back to look Yifan in the eye, smiling warmly at him as he moved his arms from around his smaller form to brush his light blond bangs back.

 

“It’s done, looks really good. The dark wood headboard looks great with the cream walls.” He hummed before leaning down to peck Junmyeon on the lips before leaning down to his ear. “Do you feel like breaking it in?” Yifan then kissed the lobe before picking Junmyeon up again, earing a small gasp from the other as he was almost flung over his shoulder.

 

“Yifan!” He half laughed as he placed his hands on his broad shoulders, afraid to fall down to the ground as he was carried towards their bedroom. “We broke in the bed yesterd–ouch!” He whimpered out as the back of his head hit the top of the doorframe with a small thud. His small hand flew up to cover the sore spot, rubbing it as he frowned down at Yifan who mumbled a sorry into his side, warm breath brushing over his cotton shirt. Rolling his eyes a bit Junmyeon continued to rub his head.

 

Soon he was placed down on their newly made bed carefully as Yifan moved to press a kiss to the top of his head, a apologetic look in his eyes. “This was supposed to be romantic and cheesy. Not painful.” The elder muttered as he moved his hand to the back of his boyfriend’s neck and massaged it lightly as he pressed a kiss to his lips.

 

“This is romantic.” Junmyeon confirmed as he kissed back with a smile, reaching his hands up to use his index fingers to pull at the corner’s of Yifan’s lips, making him smile. “It’s our kind of romantic.” Yifan laughed as he shifted so his knees were on either side of the shorter males thighs, taking his hands in his and pressing kissed to his knuckles.

 

“Well, as romantic as we can get I suppose. We don’t get that many romantic moment with our line of work.” Yifan moved his hands down to caress the others sides before leaning down to kiss the other as he stretched his neck up to meet him, wrapping arms around his neck to pull him in.

 

“Then let’s cherish this moment.” It came as a breathy whisper against Yifan’s plush lips and he didn’t turn Junmyeon down as he slotted their lips together, sucking on his lower lip. Warmth filled the younger’s chest as he listened to Yifan’s heavy breathing accompanied with the cars outside their apartment and birds chirping in the trees happily.

 

His fingers moved to play with the short brown strands at the end of Yifan’s neck and licked along the seam of his lips with the tip of his tongue, his arm that was still wrapped hover his shoulder pulling him in closer. The elder laughed into the kiss at his eagerness but complied as he moved his slick tongue against Junmyeon’s, threading his long fingers through light blond hair.

 

Small moans and wet sounds filled the quiet room as the kisses grew sultry and hands touched at bare skin Yifan had to pull away for a deep breath, sparing a look down over Junmyeon’s flushed cheeks and wet lips. “God I love you..” He breathed, cupping those round rosy cheeks in his large palms and peppered his face in kisses, the giggle was like music to his ears. With a last peck to his lips he rolled over to the side, pulling the younger with him. “So what do you think we should eat for dinner?”

 

“Well… I still can’t cook more than noodles. I never really had to make food myself. Unless you want to figure out something you can make for us I suggest some delicious take out? Or head to the Do’s restaurant? It’s not late and perhaps some of the boys are there?” Junmyeon suggested as he ran a hand up Yifan’s arm, looking up from his lips to his eyes.

 

“Spoiled brat.” He chuckled and scooted closer, playing with his hair. “I do however feel like seeing the other’s if they are there. We’ve been busy with moving and the boys’ been busy preparing for school start. So I vote for Do’s restaurant, we can break the bed in later tonight.” Yifan winked at his boyfriend before pecking him on his lips that were pulled up into a smile before pulling away and getting up from the bed to change from his paint stained sweatpants into a fresh pair of jeans.

 

Junmyeon breathed out a small laugh. “I’m still sore from yesterday so don’t expect much from me Wu.” He raised a finger and pointed at the other before getting off the bed as well, pulling one of Yifan’s lighter colored hoodies over his head, the sleeves covering his hands and hanging loosely down to the mid of his thighs, keeping his grey jeans on. “You better treat me with desert if you want to have another go with me. Packing up all the stuff for the kitchen is really tiring.”

 

“Oh I’ll treat you for desert. If you’ll let me have mine at home.” After pulling a long sleeved V-neck over his naked chest Yifan wrapped his hands around the younger’s waist and pulled him closer, nosing at his neck. Junmyeon leaned his head to the side, letting out a small and satisfied noise as the other began pressing kisses to the crook of his neck and pulling away to ruffle his hair. “Tell me if I’m too rough with you Myeonie, I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“Don’t worry so much! I’m not made out of glass, Yifan. I like it, it’s just natural to feel a little sore after having you pound into me like a damned animal.” The last word was uttered with a small chuckle and he grabbed a white baseball cap with a star wars logo on the front, placing it over his messy unwashed hair. “But that’s the way I like it.” Junmyeon let his delicate hand brush over the elders crouch, grinning at him as the hand ghosted over the zipper only to withdraw and gently pat him on the butt. “Come now, I’m hungry.”

 

Yifan smiled as the other passed him to put his shoes on in the hall. How could he have been so lucky to cross ways with a person like Junmyeon, he wanted to say he was pure but he was far from it. With the amount of times they’d been together intimately he knew that the slightly shy teen he got to know had grown into something darker with every time they indulged in that kind of pleasure. Not that he was complaining, Junmyeon had changed to a cunning and vicious gang leader the past two years and in all honesty, he was proud.

 

However nothing would take away that ethereal beauty his other half possessed. Perhaps he wasn’t pure like an angel, but he sure looked like one with his blond hair and puffy pink lips. Even his smile seemed to emit light, even at the smallest upturn of his lips. Watching him smile was like winning the lottery jackpot every time.

 

* * *

 

“Park Gun came here? What for? He knows I don’t appreciate him being around here. Plus this is Bang’s territory and he knows that Kyungsoo’s parents are close with Jong-guk’s family.” Junmyeon furrowed his brows as Kyungsoo set down a plate of dak galbi in front of him before sitting down next to them, taking off his apron.

 

“I know, but he knows that Soo is their son and that he’s in EXO and he thought perhaps he’d see you here. And I mean, he would’ve seen you if you two decided to come here just a few hours earlier. He did leave a message though.” Yixing said and looked from Junmyeon and Yifan to Jongdae who sat next to him who leaned forward.

 

“Well for starters… He doesn’t look good, you broke his nose and he got two fake teeth now.” He said trying to ease the tense atmosphere up a little but no one seemed to laugh, however Yifan let the corner of his pouty lips turn upwards in a proud grin, pulling the younger closer to his side as he dug around his food nervously with his chopsticks. “He said his dad wasn’t happy that he was beaten up and was after you, especially Yifan since he was the one who broke his nose. He told us to tell you “watch out”.”

 

Junmyeon’s brows were pulled together in thought and pursing his lips into a thin line. “So he’s dad is going to go after a bunch of kids because _his_ son was an asshole?” Yifan huffed as he looked from the younger next to him to Jongdae who shrugged. Yixing lifted a hand, placing his elbow onto the table.

 

“It’s immature for a grown man to do something like that so I think that it might be Gun who has something in mind that he wants to do to pay back. After all it is between you.”

 

“Well, if he as much as touches a hair on Yifan I won’t hold back. If he so much as touches him I’ll make sure he doesn’t return home to tell his dad the next time.” His voice was hushed and picked a piece of pork up from his plate, looking over to his cousin. “I won’t take it lightly if he thinks about hurting Yifan. Both as a leader and his lover. He did his work in protecting me as his leader when he chose to attack. In all honesty Gun has no reason to come back for another fight, but when he does I’ll make sure he understands to never come back. Not to mess with EXO.”

 

Yifan pressed his nose against his blond hair and hummed, closing his eyes and pressing a kiss against his temple. He chuckled hotly against the spot before resting his head atop of his head. “Mmmh… I hope to meet him soon. It’s rude to make someone wait honestly.” The man muttered leaning forward as Junmyeon moved to give him a piece of his food.

 

“Yeah, he probably won’t come back here though. I told mom, she was angry and called Bang Kwan who was _furious_ about a Park crossing into his territory and would make sure that someone would keep an eye out around the restaurant if he shows up again. But since Gun should know that he set Bang off by showing up here I don’t think he’ll be around…” Kyungsoo stood up when his mother rang a bell by the counter and padded over to take the [kimchi bokkeumbap](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kimchi_bokkeumbap) Yifan ordered and sat it down for him.

 

“You talking about that Park kid who came here!” His mother called from the kitchen before she came out with a tray of water for them all, her pepper hair braided and slung over her shoulder and thick-framed glasses high on her nose. “He got a lot of nerve showing up where he shouldn’t be! But Bang’s son Yong-guk will come over here soon with your brother Junmyeon, said he would hang around here a bit if he appears he’ll beat him up.”

 

Junmyeon laughed and reached for a glass and sipped the cold drink, thanking her. “Eomma.” Kyungsoo whined and rolled his eyes and the middle-aged woman laughed then reached to ruffle her son’s hair.

 

“Yeah yeah I’ll let you five be, just tell me if you need anything darling, I’m in the kitchen.” They all thanked her for the water before she disappeared through a door and they were left alone again; spare the young couple eating an early dinner by the window.

 

Junmyeon thought of it, if Yifan had unintentionally started a type of war between them and Park since this would only turn into a vicious circle. One hurts the other and then they come back for revenge and it will only get more and more horrid every time they come back. Worrying his bottom lip he straightened his back, putting his water glass down on the table. “We just have to wait for them, wait for them to strike and be prepared. How bad can it be? We didn’t kill anyone and we’re kids.”

 

He wouldn’t kill some kids because they messed with his son right?

 

“Well, we need to be prepared for it if they do attack us.” Kyungsoo muttered into his glass and tilted it to take a sip, looking at Junmyeon who nodded in agreement.

 

After a minute of silence the leader spoke up. “Jongdae, talk to your father. Ask if he can provide us with some guns. If we end up in a bad situation it’s likely they have one and a knife won’t win over a gun, one for each, and ammunition. Tell him I’ll pay him full price if money is a problem.”

 

Lifting his hand from the table Jongdae formed it into a gun and winked at his cousin as he tilted his hand upwards as if to shoot him. “No problem Junnie!” He said with a wide grin. “I’m sure he’ll give us a discount though.”

 

“Okay good, we’re going to practice shooting in the warehouse where no one will find or hear us.” Junmyeon said and took another bite of his dinner.

 

* * *

 

They had been practicing shooting for two weeks at the warehouse and Junmyeon would say they are all pretty decent. Nothing close to being pros at handling guns, but they could aim, shoot and hit a target in a few tries. Good for being beginners he thought, proud of them all for picking up on it quickly and actually acting like adults when handling the weapons. He’d been afraid they’d play shoot at each other but was glad to find them all handling their guns with care.

 

Kim Kihwan, his uncle and Jongdae’s father, had given them it all for free with a ruffle to his hair and a warning about this not being toys and they had to be careful, also to come back if they needed anything. Junmyeon was grateful and bowed at him before Yifan helped him carry one of the duffle bags to Minseok’s car and they drove off to their apartment.

 

No one had seen or heard anything from anyone in the Park family or seen their men but Yong-guk and Himchan had been spending a lot of time at the Do’s restaurant and they met up a few times to talk. They were all on the look out right now as the weather turned colder and the younger went back to school. It was Baekhyun, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Zitao and Kyungsoo’s last year in school and next summer they would graduate.

 

After that they would officially join the group as a line of work more than a hobby. After that they could dedicate more time to learning how to handle weapons and Junmyeon could honestly use a few more people that helped out with their raising gambling encounters. More people out on the field meant more money and more money meant more power.

 

Zitao would spend a lot of his time at his and Yifan’s apartment and Junmyeon didn’t mind a bit. He liked the younger and at times their affection and skin ship would make his boyfriend jealous. Junmyeon liked it when the elder would frown at how he would lean against Zitao’s shoulder; wrap his arms around his waist and when they both would kiss each other’s cheeks. Yifan was rather possessive of him and would be a tad rough with him after being friendly with other people than Jongin and Jongdae since they weren’t competition. Han was also not included into people whom made Yifan’s brows draw together and his guts to twist.

 

So when Zitao whined about leaving to go home a Thursday night, clinging to Junmyeon awkwardly considering that he was a good 7 inches taller than the latter. His cheek rubbed against Junmyeon’s as he had his arms wrapped around his neck. Eventually he let go after the elder patted his back softly and pecked him on the cheek, telling him that he should leave before the buss leaves. With a defeated look he waved goodbye to the two and headed down the stairs and out on the street.

 

As the blond male closed the door and used both locks to keep them safe he could feel Yifan’s prodding and heavy aura as he loomed over him, placing a calloused palm on the wooden door. “Sometimes you act more like his boyfriend than mine.” His speech was low and hinted at displeasure, making Junmyeon laugh as he tilted his head to the side when the elder’s warm breath ghosted over his shoulder.

 

“I’m treating him like I treat Jongin and Sehun. I don’t quite understand?” Junmyeon sighed and turned around, nose brushing with Yifan’s as he looked down and moved his hand up his chest that was covered up by a black cotton t-shirt. The elder’s eager eyes watched Junmyeon closely as he smiled and let his gaze move back up to lock with his. “You should know how I act around my boyfriend. And in my own opinion it’s quite the difference.” His hand stopped at the collar of his shirt and tugged at the fabric, even daring to grin at him.

 

“Oh Yifan, don’t tell me you’re _jealous_ of Taozi?” The elder only watched him and moved his free hand to rest at Junmyeon’s lower back, pulling him closer until their lips were barley an inch apart. “What are you afraid of, hm? That he’ll sweep me off my feet and steal me away from you?”

 

Yifan chuckled despite his somewhat foul mood after watching his friend rubbing him self all over Junmyeon. “I don’t like it when other people touch you too much. You’re mine and they don’t seem to pay any respect to that fact. Even if we’re all friends, you are mine, and I am yours.” Junmyeon’s tongue slipped out between his lips to moisten them, gracing the elders in the process who’s grip tensed on his lower back as the others chocolate hues shifted from his lips to his eyes. “Perhaps I need to remind everyone of whom you do belong to.”

 

Yifan growled under his breath as their lips clashed together and Junmyeon’s back slammed against the door, letting out a moan and immediately wrapping his arms around the elder’s neck to pull him in. The elder removed his right hand from the door and let it fall down to his lover’s buttocks, accompanying his left, and squeezed the supple flesh through his sweatpants, listening to the throaty groans Junmyeon awarded him as their lips moved together.

 

They went on for some time, with Junmyeon pressed up against the door and Yifan hovering over him with his tongue mapping out the familiar mouth, his hand slowly sought it’s way down the front of the youngers sweat pants and boxers to cup at his stiffening member. “Shit, touch me Yifan.” He breathed out and following his orders Yifan wrapped his long fingers around his dick and began to stroke it slowly and started to kiss down his neck.

 

“Yifan..” Junmyeon moaned and tilted his head back against the cool wooden door. His breathing was labored and his fingers threading through his boyfriends light brown hair as his hips jerked forward. Yifan hummed against his neck as he began to suck and bite at the skin, intending to leave a rather nasty hickey on his pigmented skin as Junmyeon rutted into his hand.

 

Squeezing his hand around the base of his member Junmyeon let out a shrill moan and banged his head back against the door, tugging at the short strands of hair he gripped onto. “Fuck! Oh… fuck.” He bit down at his bottom lip and arched his back as pre cum seeped out from the slit that Yifan collected with his thumb and rubbed against the sensitive head.

 

Releasing his lips from the junction of his shoulder Yifan graced his lips along the sensitive skin up to his ear and pressed a kiss to the lobe. “You’re right. You’d never be this eager with anyone else, right?” When not getting a reply the elder gave him another squeeze and pressed his thumb against the slit with a grin to his kiss swollen lips and repeated, “right?”

 

Junmyeon moaned loudly and nodded. “N-no. Fuck.. Yifan I’m going to come.” Yifan kissed at his ear again with a satisfied rumble of a laugh before attaching his lips to the spot behind his ear, making the shorter male feel weak at his knees as his whole body tremble.

 

Suddenly the sound of the mail drop of their door opened and closed with a thud but his attention was elsewhere as stars clouded his vision and warmth coiled in his lower stomach. Within a few more strokes from Yifan’s hand he came with the latters name on his tongue, thighs jerking and hands desperately moving to hold himself up on Yifan’s strong shoulders. “Shit…” He breathed as the elder pulled his hand from his boxers and pressed his cum covered fingers to his red lips.

 

Junmyeon tried his best to glare at Yifan in his pleasured and drowsy state. “Come on, I jerked you off. The last thing you can do is clean up after yourself.” He said with a wicked grin and hesitantly Junmyeon opened his mouth to let two digits covered in his own release enter his wet carven and slide over his tongue. It was bitter and salty, but different from how Yifan tasted. Never breaking eye contact he let his tongue clean his fingers before pulling away and licking along the seam of his lips.

 

“You’re nasty.” Junmyeon chuckled and hit at his chest, slightly out of breath and body feeling weak. He remembered the mail drop and glanced down at their feet to see a simple white letter with no address or name on. With brows drawn together he crouched down to pick up the sealed letter and looked up at a just as confused Yifan.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Not sure…” Junmyeon muttered as he turns it over to look at the front and saw small faint hangul letters spelling out ‘Suho’. “It’s for me.” He said and pushed a finger at the edge to rip it open, heart racing in his chest, but he wasn’t sure if that was from the acts just minutes ago or the tension of what was inside the mysterious letter he received.

 

Glancing up at Yifan he stepped past him and into their kitchen to open the letter and read it in light instead of ther dimly lit hall. Slipping a finger into the envelope he ripped it open carefully and took out the folded paper and read through it. The elder walked after him and slipped his arms over his shoulder and rested his chin on the crown of his head as he read.

 

The younger tensed up as he finished reading and dropped his hands onto the counter, staring at the metallic surface with wide eyes. “They..they know where we live.” His voice was low and shaky, his hands even trembling as he looked at the letter in his hand, releasing it as if he was burnt. “It was Park Gun… he was here.” Anger filled his voice as his hands curled into fists and he shrugged Yifan off of him to rush over to the window that showed the front street.

 

And there he stood with a smug grin on his face, leant up against a sign. They locked eyes and Gun held his hand up formed into a gun and pretended to shoot him, lips pulling into a wicked smirk before winking at him and leaving. Junmyeon growled under his breath as he watched the young man leave and cursed the daylight, cursed that they were in the middle of town or else he would have shot him dead on the spot for even daring coming close to his house.

 

“Fucking rat.” He hissed from the other room as Yifan read the letter after his boyfriend rushed out of the kitchen, brows drawn together and teeth grinding together.

 

 _10 days, start counting down._  
I’ll kill two birds with one stone.  
I’ll see you soon, Suho.

 

What did that psychopath have in mind?

 

* * *

 

Nine days of being on edge had passed and Junmyeon had barked at Jongin and Jongdae to stay out of all this if things turned ugly he didn’t want them being hurt. After a yelling competition with Baekhyun he got the rest of the younger boys to stay away until everything was over. Han, Yixing and Minseok hung around more with fire arms tucked away at their person, ready at all times as they would move on the street together with the two love birds.

 

Junmyeon was biting his bottom lip as he leaned over the pool table and laid the pool stick over the knuckles of his left hand and bumped the white ball with the tip, sending two whole colored balls down the holes. With a smirk he straightened up and walked around the table, running his fingers along the green felt.

 

“Miss already..” The elder man muttered, placing a cigar between his lips and breathed in, a wrinkle between his brows as Junmyeon placed himself to bump the pool stick against the ball again, this time missing the balls.

 

Moving away from the pool table and the yellow light of the lamp hanging above it he retreated to Yifan’s side to take a cigarette from the package in his back pocket and leaned in to press the tip against Yifan’s burning one, breathing in. Taking it between his fingers he grinned at the elder man. “Afraid you’ll loose old man?”

 

The man shot him a look but chuckled. “It’s not like I’m betting my car or anything, just a few million won. It’s always interesting to play with you.” He took a sip from a whiskey glass before taking a shot himself, managing to get one of the striped balls in. “As a family man I want to keep on the good side of a raising mafia boss.”

 

Han laughed from across the room by the bar. “Wouldn’t say mafia, but it’s whatever. As long as you are respectful to us we’ll be the same.” He said and sipped on his second glass of tequila. “We’re gamblers really. Gang is more accurate.”

 

“Gamblers I got, people your age shouldn’t be running around throwing money around like you do. But I do wish I had the same idea. I heard you bought that kid Hun a motorbike for his birthday. And my kid told me about Xiumin’s street racing. She’s real impressed, never seen such a talented driver.”

 

“Tell her I said thank you.” Minseok lifted his glass of whiskey and nodded his head, smiling. The man swore as he missed and made place for Junmyeon to try. “I will son.” The man said and put the cigar out when loud knocking was heard on the door, then shouting and gunfire.

 

Everyone in the room stilled and looked at the wooden door sharply. Junmyeon laid the pool stick on the table and pulled his gun out of his holster attached to his belt. Flicking the security switch he aimed the gun at the door, everyone else had the same thought and were ready to fire when they started to rustle the handle. The person on the other side of the door shot the lock four times before kicking the door open and Junmyeon tightened his grip as the man stepped aside and Park Gun walked down the stairs into the basement pub.

 

“Park.” He hissed as he stopped at the end of the stairs, finger ready to pull the trigger and shoot him. With five guns pointed his way the elder Park boy swirled his around his finger before clicking the switch and pointed it towards Junmyeon. Shuffles of clothes around the room were heard as Minseok and Han raised their weapons at the man.

 

“Suho! Just the man I was looking for. I was waiting outside your house for some time before someone told one of my father’s men you went to Janggok’s pub and I was sure you went here to whore yourself out.” Yifan growled and Gun seemed pleased with his reaction, sending his boyfriend a smirk. “You know, you messed my face up pretty bad Kris. And my father was really mad. He was thinking about taking out your whole family as revenge but sadly we weren’t able to find anything about their whereabouts since you’re under and alias and I thought. What’s the next best?”

 

Glancing back at Junmyeon his smirk grew wicked. “That little bitch you got there is the reason to why you attacked me and I thought. What if I messed him up, that would get to you. You will probably kill me but you’ll have to live with loosing something dear.”

 

Lowering his gun he let the five men behind him protect him with their own guns pointed at the members of exo as he walked closer to the young gang leader who was unfazed. “I don’t just want to shoot him. It’d be too easy, plus a total waste. But taking advantage of him would be too time consuming and to be honest. He’s way too feisty to force into something. He’d fight me off without problem. So I figured that letting him bleed out and die in your arms had to be enough, but it’s not really that fun.”

 

“Do you think you’ll be able to?” Han scoffed, face twisted up in a sneer and knuckles white from the tight grip of his gun, aiming at a man behind Gun.

 

The man laughed at him and Minseok narrowed his eyes. “If I will. I have five skilled men with me and you probably haven’t shot anyone before. You’re out numbered too! That you even dare to talk back to me amazes me. This is exo isn’t it? Fighting back until their last breathe?”

 

“You know damned well that the rest of exo will take you and your family out if I am hurt. I have a lot of people that I collaborate with around here. You’d have no chance living it out. We may not be skilled in weaponry but Yeol has a disturbing knowledge and access to explosives. And enraged teens with fire isn’t exactly something you want to have on your back.” Junmyeon’s voice was steady and gaze hard, his gun moving after the elder man as he moved.

 

“Oh? Explosives? Never thought you’d have a gang full of wacky mutts Suho.” With a snarl Junmyeon pointed the gun at Gun’s feet and shot at the floor before pointing it back up at his chest. “My hand slipped, ops? Not so sure I’ll miss the next time though. You’re right that I am not well trained in this. But I know how to hit a target, and an unlettered shooter is a dangerous one. I may miss your heart or head, but it wouldn’t be that good if I put a few bullets into your stomach or even crouch.”

 

“Even at a time like this you think of cock? My my Suho, you really are a whore.” Gun bluffed not being startled by the gun shot and walked up so they stood close up to each other, Junmyeon’s gun mere inches from his chest. “You know, I’d spare you your life if you come with me. My father owns a few strip clubs with private rooms; I personally think you’d fit better in on your hands and knees in one of those beds than as a gang lea-“

 

The sound of a gun was heard and Gun grunted in pain as his hand flew up to his shoulder, Junmyeon whipped his head around to see smoke coming out of Yifan’s gun and in the bat of his eyes two of the Park’s men were on the floor, bleeding. Minseok was kneeling and holding his leg behind the pool table while Han and Yifan were behind the bar to avoid bullets flying their way. Yixing was firing his gun at the man that shot Minseok before lowering himself behind a table and motioned for Janggok and his men to leave. Before managing to look back at Gun who was still in front of him or raise his gun to protect the others he choked on his breath as pain filled his system.

 

Spreading from his right side into the rest of his body, putting a hand over the gun wound Junmyeon backed up against the a table, bum colliding with chairs and breath quickening in panic. His hands trembled as blood rushed out of the wound and through his fingers. He heard Yifan yell something and then more gunfire.

 

His wide onyx eyes looked at the dark narrowed eyes in front of him and his voice sounded muffled by the blood rushing through his ears. “What about updating that bruise I gave you last time huh? I see you healed pretty well. This time I’ll leave a scar.” Gun twisted the gun so he held the slide before bringing the end of the gun down against the side of his face before he could react. Feeling something wet hitting his bleeding cheek he collapsed on the floor as black dotted his vision.

 

“Suho! Suho!” Yifan’s voice sounded like he was underwater and it was the last thing he registered before passing out.

 

* * *

 

“-nd you don’t seem to care enough! They hurt Minseok too!”

 

“Don’t you think I don’t know that Yifan! I’m just as furious as you! I’ve known Junmyeon for longer than you and he’s like a brother to me. Don’t you think I don’t _care_ that he almost died?”

 

“Then you should understand my actions! You _heard_ how he was talking to him!”

 

Junmyeon cracked his eyes open to be met by a unfamiliar light room and the loud voices of Han and Yifan yelling in mandarin. He picked up most of the conversation but his head was throbbing and his body felt weak, like it was made of air.

 

“I did! Yifan God I did! Don’t you think I wanted to blow his head off myself? But I knew it wasn’t smart because we were outnumbered and out skilled! And because of your foolish actions both Minnie _and_ Jun are hurt! You shouldn’t have attacked! Junmyeon has said it a million times before, not to approach first. We could have handled this better without so much blood spill! I’m surprised you even managed to hit Gun instead of Junmyeon, honestly.”

 

“Don’t you dare blame all this on me! I know it was stupid but how would you have reacted if some sleazy dickhead told Minseok he’d fit in a whore house?”

 

“Not good but tha-“

 

The young man let out a groan as they continued to bicker in way to loud volumes for him to handle. “..rts.. Hurts.” He murmured and hissed as he tried to shift on the hard bed he was laying on. But they quieted down to that was a plus at least. Letting out a heavy sigh he lifted a heavy lib to shield his eyes from the burning white lights.

 

“I’ll get Minho.” Han announced in a cold tone and left out through the door without another word. Yifan went up to gently take Junmyeon’s hand in his, pressing a kiss to it. The gesture made the younger let his lips pull into a small smile.

 

“I’m sorry. How are you feeling Myeonnie?” Long and tender fingers stroked his hair out of his eyes then moved down to grace over his temple and he flinched from the sudden pain, hissing as he shut his eyes. “Sorry, I just.. It’s a pretty bad bruise.” Something was off in the elders voice but Junmyeon couldn’t put a finger on what it was.

 

“I feel like _shit_.” He groaned in a raspy voice. His right side was throbbing in pain and so did his head. His whole body felt like it weighted a ton when he tried to shift but it only made the throbbing worse. “Ugh… What happened to Gun?”

 

Yifan made a sound in the back of his throat in empathy and soon Han came back with Minho after him who held a white lab coat in his hand. “Hi Junmyeon-ssi. I’m Minho; I’m a medical student and your brother called me about what happened. Your friends called him and you’re currently in my house, the basement to be exact.” The man said and walked up next to him, pulling the white coat cotton over his shoulders and buttoned it as he looked at the cabinets. “Are you in pain? Could you grade it for me on a scale from one to ten? One being ok, five bearable but bothersome and ten unbearable, as if you’ll pass out.”

 

“Seven or eight.” Junmyeon muttered, looking around the room and noticed Jongin sleeping on a chair across the room. “My side is throbbing really badly and I have a bad head ache.”

 

The medical student nodded while making a beeline for a cupboard, picking out a few bottles of pills and reading on the back before settling for two. “Han, please get a bottle of water for Junmyeon-ssi, they are in the fridge upstairs. Junmyeon-ssi, are you hungry? Or do you feel weak, faint?”

 

“A bit. My limbs are heavy. But I’m not sure if I can stomach anything right now.” Minho nodded. “Han, please bring some crackers down as well if he starts feeling hungry later on. Thank you.” The tall brunet nodded and hurried upstairs to retrieve the items he was told.

 

“Okay, Junmyeon-ssi I–“

 

“Please, you can call me Jun, or Suho.” He said and tried his best to offer the other a smile but damn, it kind of hurt to strain the muscles in his face as well.

 

“Okay, I’ll call you Jun.” Minho smiled back and popped the cap on one of the orange plastic bottles, tilting it and let two pills fall into the palm of his hand then did the same with the other but only taking one. “You got shot, I’m pretty sure you are aware of that. The bullet thankfully missed your kidney but it did damage the muscle tissue quite a bit and you lost a lot of blood before you came here. Good thing your brother knew your blood type so we could hook you up without going to the hospital. The left side of your face is badly bruised.” He put the pills in a small plastic cup and walked to the left side of the bed, pulling on a pair of plastic gloves. Carefully pressing his fingers to his temple. “I had to do eight stitches in your face, three here.” He then moved his hand down to his cheekbone. “And five here.”

 

“But they should heal beautifully with time. The scarring should be minimal if you treat it properly. I’ll tell you how to later so you don’t forget.” Han came back into the basement with the required items and handed Minho the water bottle and set the crackers aside, walking to stand against the wall Yifan had retreated to as well. “I need you to take a few pills so I’m going to need you to sit up for me.” Placing a hand on his shoulder he pressed a button to elevate the back of the hard hospital bed and then helped Junmyeon shift into a comfortable position.

 

Junmyeon breathed hard though his teeth, face screwed up in pain as he was moved. He leaned back and panted, feeling tired as the throbbing pain began to sting and tears formed in the corners of his eyes. “These are painkillers and antibiotics for the gun wound.” Minho handed him the plastic cup with the pills and then the unscrewed bottle of water.

 

Taking a few calming breaths he then lifting the cup to his mouth and let the pills roll into his mouth, placing them far back on his tongue then drinking from the water bottle, swallowing with little trouble, taking some more to get it all down before handing the bottle back to Minho. “Good. They should kick in soon and then you should feel at least a little better. Then I’ll change the bandage and clean out the wound again to make sure I didn’t miss any dirt. The bullet is out at least and you’re stitched up. I’ll go and give Himchan a call since you’re woken up. I’ll be back in a while.” He nodded to the man on the bed and made an exit, stopping to say, “Please try to eat some of the crackers at least, the pain killers are pretty strong and shouldn’t be taken with nothing.” Then closed the door and left.

 

Yifan was back at his side and sat on the chair set out next to the bed. “You’ll be fine. You and Minseok were lucky not to have the bullets hit anywhere else.”

 

Han scoffed and rolled his eyes, arms crossed across his chest as he pushed of the bed and stalked over to Jongin to shake him awake. “Lucky? They got shot. And Junmyeon was minutes away from bleeding to death.” The elder shock Jongin’s shoulder until he stirred awake, rubbing his eyes until he looked at his brother on the bed.

 

“Hyung!” He exclaimed as he shot up and hurried to the bed but stopped in his track when he remembered that hugging him was probably not such a good idea and settled to reach out for his hand and stroked the back of it with a unsure smile. Yifan sat back and glared at the other Chinese man, contemplating if he should leave it or start up another argument.

 

“Jongin-ah.” He said and smiled. “You don’t have to worry now, I’m just fine.” He said and let his thumb rub the others hand carefully, not moving his arm too much since it was attached to an IV. “Where’s Minseok?”

 

“He’s upstairs with Zitao and Yixing. He got shot in the thigh so he’ll be on crutches for some weeks until he’s healed more and can walk without limping too much. He’s fine though. Yixing is pretty beaten up, got a few bruises and a shallow cut on his arm. Yifan got kicked in the shin and is limping but only for a few days according to Minho and he got a nasty black eye. I got a huge bruise on my rib.” Han said, looking over at his friend with gentle eyes. “We’re glad we all made it out of there alive.”

 

“What about Gun? Park’s men?” Junmyeon held onto his brother’s warm hand with his own cold one, gaze moving from Han to his boyfriend and yes, that was a pretty nasty black eye. With his brows drawn together he reached out to gently touch his left cheek where the skin was an angry red instead of dark and painful purple. The elder smiled at him and reached out to caress his blond hair.

 

“Gun was carried out of there by one of his men. No one died, one might loose something since he was bleeding pretty badly from his midsection but that’s not our problem. If no deaths occurred than we shouldn’t have to worry about loosing someone of our own.” Han said and walked over to grab the crackers and hand three to Junmyeon who let go of Yifan’s cheek to accept the treat.

 

Jongin bit his lip and excused himself, saying he needed to talk to Himchan as well. “It’s fine to blame Yifan you know. He shot Gun first. He started it all and Janggok and his men were unharmed but they rather not have us there for some time since the police were attracted to his pub and they do have a whore house too stairs up so they weren’t that glad to have to wipe away the evidence of that in an hour. They got away but it was a close one. If Yifan hadn’t taken the shot this wouldn’t happen.”

 

“Han!” Yifan hissed. “You can’t blame it all on me, they should know what could happen and we al–“

 

“God please! Both of you quiet down, I still have a massive head ache and you two aren’t helping!” Junmyeon basically growled as he ate his crackers. “You’re both elder than me so act like it.” He retorted and sighed.

 

“Yifan, you shouldn’t have taken the first shot. You know better than to attack first, I understand he provoked you with calling me names but that was probably his intention. I’m flattered you want to protect me but it wasn’t your most clever move. Thankfully no one died but if this happens again Yifan, I don’t know what to do to be honest. I love you but this can’t happen again, I’m telling you that as a leader.” Yifan was pouting but nodded. Junmyeon tugged at his sweater and pointed at his lips, smiling slyly at the other who leaned in to peck at his dry lips.

 

“And Han, don’t mention it anymore. We all make mistakes and I get it you’re upset. Two people you love got hurt and you want to defend us but it’s fine. Don’t make Yifan feel worse than he already is feeling over all this. Drop it for now and don’t’ you dare bring it up again or I’ll have to come up with some kind of punishment. Goes for both of you.” Junmyeon said and motioned for the other to give him more crackers. “Could you give me the water Yifan?”

 

“Yes boss.” Han said and gave him a few more crackers and Yifan handed him the water bottle he had been drinking from. Junmyeon hid a grin with the bottle as he drank, glad that they seemed to listen to him and take him seriously. Leaning back against the back of the bed he sighed.

 

A comfortable silence settled between them as Yifan stroked his hand and watched him eat carefully while Han looked around the room curiously. “Well, Himchan is glad you’re alright but this brought him into all of this which means B.A.P and the Bang family are in this as well. Jong-guk is mad that this happened and so is his father. Some of the acts did play out in their territory. He can’t come and visit sadly but he’s informing your parents of your injury.” Minho said as he entered the room again. “I’m going to need to have you sit at the edge for a while, Yifan will you help?”

 

The elder nodded and got up to help Junmyeon swing his legs over the edge without using too much of his own body and sat next to him to keep his body up and stable. Han walked out and back up to where Minseok was, leaving the three alone. “Okay I’ll be as careful as I can but it’ll still hurt a bit.” Minho said as he began to unwrap the bandage from his torso and then the thick fluffy pad that was stained with blood.

 

Minho took a new pair of plastic gloves and checked on the stitches and cleaned out the wound quickly. It stung more that hurt and Junmyeon clung to Yifan and kept his eyes closed, trying to breath calmly. “I did six stitches on the bullet wound and you need to keep it patched up even when you shower, but dry it afterwards with a clean towel and then put on a new band aid on afterwards. I have a few big ones here that I can provide you with from the start but you need to go to a pharmacy and get some more. Clean it with alcohol once a week until it’s all cleaned up. I’ll have you come back to me in a few weeks to take of the stitches on your face and do a check up on your other wound.”

 

Junmyeon nodded and hissed as he pressed a new pad to the wound and with the help of Yifan he wrapped the bandage around his torso again to keep the pad in place. “Try to not move around too much no sudden movements that could rip the wound. Try not to raise your arm too much since it’ll strain the wound and stitches, not to mention it’ll probably hurt like a bitch.” Minho chuckled and secured the bandage with a clip then threw away the old pad and the gloves. “I’ll have you here for at least another day so your body can rest up. Don’t want you to run back out the same day you lost a liter blood.” With a pat to his shoulder Junmyeon was helped back to lean against the bed.

 

“I’ll give you some pain killers and antibiotics as well. The antibiotics are only for two weeks tops and the pain killers should be under use until you can move normally without a stinging pain.”

 

“Okay, think I got it all.” Junmyeon said and offered the medical student a smile. The young man grinned back and winked at him. “Come back any time if anything happens. I’m basically the medic for you gangsters around the south part of town. Chaerin was the one who helped me set it all up and she knows every one who comes and leaves, she pays for half the stuff in here. Good woman. But indeed powerful and scary if you get on her wrong side. You should be fine though; she has seen you around town. Especially Minseok since her girl Sandara sets up races around town and participates in a few.”

 

Junmyeon nodded. “Thank you Minho-hyung. Could I take your number for my phone? I’ll put it under a alias of course incase it’s stolen.” He felt around his pants but didn’t find it and frowned until Yifan dug his hand into his own pocket and pulled it out, handing it to Minho.

 

“Of course! I already gave mine to Minseok as well. And please just call me Minho, we all here are family aren’t we?” The man said, running a hand through his dirty light blond hair and typed his number in. “I’ll leave you now to rest. Just tell me if you’re hungry, I have food upstairs.”

 

With that he left the room and closed the door, Jongin came back in and Han was reading a few labels on some cans. “I’m glad you’re alright hyung, I was terrified when they said you were shot I came as quick as I could and you were unconscious. God! Don’t you ever scare me like that again!”

 

Junmyeon chuckled and leaned back comfortably on the bed. “Then we’re kind of even I guess. You scared the crap out of me when you and Soo came back beaten up with Chanyeol that night. But we’ll have to try our best with not getting hurt again.” He patted the side of the bed and motioned for Jongin to hug him who seemed hesitant over his brother’s wounds but carefully pressed against his healthy side and kissed his hair.

 

“I need to leave soon. Gotta talk to mom and dad face to face to assure them you’re fine. Himchan can’t right now, he’s busy plotting with the Bang family.” He sighed as he pulled away and glanced at the watch.

 

“That’s fine, tell mom not to worry too much, and I’m alive and well. I know she has a tendency to worry too much.” His younger brother nodded and sat back as Yifan reached to hold Junmyeon’s hand, caressing it carefully.

 

“Honestly, I think Zitao cried when he came here and saw you so badly beaten up. We were all worried but he was a mess.” Yifan said, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips and Junmyeon chuckled, then winched as his side throbbed in pain.

 

“Poor kid. I’ll tell him he can come down now though, he can take my place and Han is driving me to our parents, Minseok is going home with Han to rest up for a few days.” With a nod from his elder brother Jongin kissed his cheek and said “bye” to everyone in the room and left with Han who kissed at Junmyeon’s face, being careful with the bruising and waved at the two.

 

Yifan waved back and kissed the other’s hand. “It hurts to see you so badly hurt.” He muttered against his hand and nuzzled his nose against the dry knuckles.

 

“But I’m fine, and I have you to take care of me while I recover. I’ll be fine; we’ll be fine, although… we should set up security cameras and a serious alarm and lock. Gun came there too easily and if he comes back I want it on camera so we can see what he does. And if he tried anything I want an alarm.”

 

“I agree, we should try and look for another place to live in the meantime, somewhere he won’t know.” Yifan said, tuning his head as quick footsteps approached from the stairs and soon the door swung open.

 

“Jun!” Zitao wailed as he stormed into the room and was about to throw himself on the bed and hug the life out of the leader but stopped himself as he remembered the other’s fragile state and ended up sitting on the side of the bed like a shy puppy, looking at him with puffy eyes.

 

“I’m not made of glass, I know you want to hug me. Be careful though.” He said and the younger leaned in to wrap his arms around the other with a whine and nuzzled his neck. Yifan couldn’t help but chuckle at the other’s affection towards Junmyeon.

 

 

* * *

 

They got home and Yifan pampered Junmyeon and fussed over the boy. He had to admit that he enjoyed the extra attention and he had to convince Yifan that he was fine and that it wasn’t his fault that this happened twice a day. They spent most of their time indoors by the TV or in the bed since Junmyeon still was healing up but the bruises were fading into yellow and the scars on his face were soon completely healed.

 

The others came by sometimes to give him home cooked sweets and Kyungsoo came with some soup for the two from his mother and said that if the needed anything they could just ask and those they hoped he’d get well soon. Minseok came by and stayed for a day when Yifan went out to meet with Yongguk and his gang since they wanted to plot something together. The elder was limping a bit still when walking for too long but he didn’t need his crutches for as long as he thought he would.

 

Baekhyun set up cameras and fixed a security alarm for the door and all windows “just to be safe”. They hadn’t heard anything from any Park in soon two weeks and Junmyeon got a call from Minho that it was time to remove his stitches and check on the gun wound. And for a little while Junmyeon almost thought that that episode of their lives were done.

 

But of course he was proven wrong. After having his stitches removed he and Yixing decided to go for some bubble tea since they were meeting with Sehun and decided it would be a nice surprise.

 

When turning a street to their preferred café Yixing gripped his arm tightly and pulled him straightforward instead, earing a confused look from the shorter blond as he was tugged in the wrong direction. “Yixing?”

 

“I think we’re being followed, two men and one on a motorbike. The bike has been following us since we got off the train and the other two has come one after the other. One is speaking into a earpiece.” He said quietly. “I want to make sure though, we’re taking another route.”

 

Junmyeon simply nodded and let his friend lead him through the roads for ten minutes, chatting as calmly as they could. “I’m sure they are following us. Think it’s the Parks?”

 

“Has to be, who else?” Junmyeon said, cursing his wound that if he’d have to fight it’d probably be ripped open even if it were mostly healed up. “We walk until we reach a spot and stop, we’ll let them come to us and I’m texting the others and I’m putting location on. Baekhyun has the tracking installed so they’ll find us.”

 

He pulled out his phone discreetly and sent a quick “Me and Xing are being followed, probs Parks. Byun, check tracking. Location is on. Come quick.” Slipping itback into his back pocket he linked his arm with Yixing’s.

 

“I won’t be able to fight them off that good if they attack. I didn’t even bring a gun with me.” Junmyeon said as they went towards an abandoned parking lot. “I have mine on me, you take it. I can handle close combat with a knife.” Yixing slipped the gun to the leader from the hem of his pants, making sure it wasn’t seen as the younger took it and tucked it in by his hip, covering it with his shirt.

 

They eventually stopped and waited, watching as the motorbike came rolling in and the two men walking closer as well. Yixing took his knife into his hand, ready incase they’d attack instantly. Soon more bikes roared from the streets and four more came in on the parking lot, surrounding them as Junmyeon reached for the gun and took it in both hands.

 

They were way to close and while the of them stood still three circled them like hungry hyenas and Junmyeon got weary as the two remaining men walked closer to them and he raised his gun. “This is a warning. State who you are and what you’re here for.” He growled at the men, speaking over the loud rumbling noises of motorbikes.

 

“We’re here to…talk. Park sent us to end what he started. You look like you had time to heal up and rest enough to put up a good fight.” One of them said, stopping as Junmyeon clicked the gun, signaling that he just had to pull the trigger to put a bullet through his head.

 

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, several times, he was sure it was Yifan calling him. “Too much of a pussy to come and do it himself? He wasn’t nearly as hurt as me and he’s still not up on his legs?” He mocked, cocking his head to the side and Yixing flicked the knife open.

 

“And Xiumin was only on crutches for a few days. Your leaders son is a wimp and tell him that if he has something to do with me he can come do it himself.”

 

“Orders are orders and we’re going to leave another message for Yifan and as Gun said, “Carve it into his skin”. It wasn’t smart of that fag to mess with Gun.” He snickered and Junmyeon snarled at him in anger, the vibrations in his pocket stopping.

 

“If you think you’ll be able to lay a hand on me you’re gravely mistaking. I’ll shoot all of you in the stomach and leave you here for Gun to find you.”

 

“I’d like to see that, you have one gun.” The man scoffed and he heard a car approaching from a distance and he cursed, how many did they need to take out a single person? But soon his own car came into view and sided to a break, forcing the other’s to stop and out came a furious looking Han who raised a gun at the men.

 

“Seven on two? Isn’t that a bit cowardly?” He growled and a door slammed shut as Baekhyun came out with a gun for himself and Sehun as well. Sehun passed the men and walked up to stand by Yixing and handed him a gun and the elder mumbled a small “Thank you.”

 

“Leave and there will be no blood shed. We won’t attack if you won’t.” Han called and the men looked between each other and Junmyeon noted that none of them raised any guns and he scoffed.

 

“You planned on taking us down with what, your bare fists and a knife? Shouldn’t you know better?”

 

The man growled back at him in anger and took a step closer but stopped when three guns clicked and were pointed at his head. Swallowing thickly he turned to yell at the others and two sped off on their bikes as the two men jumped on the back of two others as a third left. “Next time you won’t be so lucky! And no one can come and save you then!”

 

Han groaned, leaning his head back as he lowered his gun and rubbed his forehead. “I’m calling Yifan… You’re not leaving the house for some time. Not until we got this plan settled.”

 

“I’m the leader Han, you can’t tell me what to do. I can’t be locked up in my house for another month I’ll go crazy! I need to know what the plan is!” Junmyeon argued as he followed his friend to the car.

 

“Yeah but they are out to kill you to get to Yifan, Jun! At least stay put for a few days? I’ll accompany you at home when Yifan isn’t there in case they come there.”

 

“I still want to go with Yifan to plot. He may be a co leader, but I’m not dead or in the hospital so I’ll go. If not I command having them come to me.”

 

Han chuckled and shock his head. “I’ll tell him that..”


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick update!   
> hope you enjoy reading, feedback means a lot [ finger guns ]

_2016_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Stepping out of his car he fixed his shiny black suit jacket into place and looked at the entrance to the five star restaurant and the nicely dressed men and women walking in and out, laughing and talking to each other. After making sure his car was locked he went to the open doors and smiled at the staff, standing in the short line of people to get in. Glancing over the tables he could see the back of a very familiar man and he smiled as he took a step forward to the woman. “Kim Junmyeon.” He told her his name with a charming smile and after a quick check of the names in her book she asked politely for him to follow her to his table in a private room of the restaurant that his elder brother owned. Smooth jazz was playing on a stage by a live band dressed in tuxedos and the tunes filled the room along side the soft chatter of people.

 

Once arriving at his table in a private room separated from the others with a thick satin curtain, she bowed at him and he thanked her and gave her a small bow of his head in return before turning to put a hand on his brothers shoulder, grinning at him as he turned to lock eyes with the younger. “Junmyeon.” Himchan rose from his seat to wrap his arms around the younger man before letting him go with a smile and sitting back down, said man following suit and sat down across him. “How is my younger brother doing huh? It’s been way too long since we met. Christmas if my memory isn’t failing me, even then it was just briefly.”

 

“Yes, it’s good seeing you too Himchan, we really should meet more often. It’s a shame Jongin couldn’t come but he said he’d be here the next time. He really hates missing out on family gatherings. I am fine, taking in a few youngsters and training them. But it’s been pretty calm lately. It’s been a few months since anyone tried to start a fight with us. But Yixing said a buyer of ours had heard of the Park’s plotting on taking me out since I took over most of their area last year, also for what happened to the boss’ son, Park Gun. It wasn’t my fault entirely.” He sipped the wine that was set out by the waiter for him and his brother before he came. “Other than that I am just fine. I heard what happened to Yong-guk as well. I’m sorry, I sent flowers to his apartment, I wasn’t sure if he went to the hospital or to Minho. I pray for him to get better soon. Please send him my regards, from all of us honestly.”

 

His older brother nodded and sipped from his own crystal glass. “He thanks for the flowers, they were beautiful. It’s not a very fatal wound so he is recovering quickly, just a gun shot to the shoulder. We went to Minho; the police are more nosey than usual when someone comes in with a gunshot wound now. He wouldn’t get the rest needed if police came in with questions… I recommend you to do the same if anything happens to any of you. I talked to Minho and he knows that it’s necessary for us to come there. We really are grateful to him and owe him a lot.”

 

Nodding in agreement he looked over the menu, letting silence fall over their table for a while. “It irks them that they can’t put a stop to all gang activities. That’s why they’re starting to disturb poor patients who are not involved in all this. I’m glad you met Minho, without him we’d probably lost a few men by now. It’s always good having an educated doctor as an associate. Do you know who is behind it? If you need help Baekhyun and Kyungsoo can always help with sniffing up the tracks of who did it.”

 

“That won’t be necessary Jun, but thank you. We already know who it was and I can surely tell you that Junhong is devastated. His father was behind the failed assassination on Yong-guk. I guess he is still mad that he left the Choi association for B.A.P after the failed undercover mission he was sent on. After all he was supposed to kill him then. But no one planned for them to fall for one another. Honestly I never thought I’d live the day to see Bang Yong-guk with a man.“ He let out a soft chuckle. “All those years when he used to tease you for your sexuality. Perhaps he was suppressing it like a high school kid.”

 

Setting their menus down they both turned their attention to the young man entering through the thick red velvet curtains after knocking softly on the wall next to it. Taking out a note pad and a pen from his pocket he asked for their orders. His brother ordered eggplant ravioli with beetroot, pork belly ragout and teriyaki sauce while he ordered roasted veal tenderloin with duck liver terrine, sour cherries and spinach. He excused himself with a boy and walked out towards the kitchen with their order.

 

“It must be hard on him. He’s still so young, much younger than all of my men. What are you planning on to get back on them? They may call me ruthless but they forget about you. I can only imagine how angry you all must be and assume you are out for blood. But how is Junhong taking it? Does he understand what he’ll have to do? Is he ready to hurt his own family for his lover’s sake?”

 

“His father may be mad at him for leaving the association but he’s furious about his only son being gay. He’s not happy with that I can tell you and the Choi’s and Bang’s have been fighting for ages. So that his own flesh and blood leaves him and their legacy for a man of the Bang family must have made him silver crazier. He knows what’s going to happen. We are not planning on killing him, after Yong-guk’s orders since he’s considerate of his young lover. But he won’t be the same after we’re done with him. Surprisingly Junhong is more than ok with it. It makes it easier for everyone; I just hope he’s not putting up an act. Or perhaps he didn’t have such a good relationship with his father. He’s never really talked about him.”  
  
“I understand. It’s complicated and I hope it all works out for you. I can only imagine how he must feel, but he’s in really good hands.” Flashing his brother a kind smile Junmyeon ran a hand through his hair. “It’s almost like father heard about my engagement. He was ready to disown me; if you, Jongin and mom hadn’t defended me I would have struggled a lot more. I’m still thankful that you all were so understanding.”

 

Himchan took another sip of the red wine, holding the glass cupped in his hand between his index and middle finger. “Mhm. Jongin and I were happy you told us in advance. Well, it would be hard for Jongin not to notice really, he knew before anyone.” He chuckled. “I had my suspicions, you never looked at girls like I did and you never wanted to go on the dates I tried to set you up to. But times are changing; our father was simply raised when homosexuality was seen as something negative. Mother could never hate you even if she distastes the thought of you with a man. She’s come to accept it now though. Father still has a bit of a problem with it, but I guess he wants you to be happy.”

 

Their meals were brought in on big round black plates, the food beautifully displayed. It looked like artwork. Junmyeon hummed as he looked at his meal, picking up the fork and knife before cutting into the veal carefully. “I must have been blessed. My family is so loving.” He grinned at his brother, almost childish, before bringing the fork to his mouth. The rich taste of the sauce making his mouth salivate. “Last time I was here your restaurant was only at four stars and even then I thought of the food as heavenly. I never thought it could taste better. But your chef’s must be very talented. You must send them my regards later.”

 

They continued small talk during the meal. Himchan asked about Chanyeol and how they were doing. They weren’t an official couple and probably would never be because showing affection could be turned against you in their field of work, like it had ended up for Yong-guk and Junhong. Neither did he have any romantic feelings towards the younger; it was a mutual agreement on simply being lovers, a way to get thoughts on other things and relieve stress.

 

When the plates were finished and the wine bottle half way empty Himchan brought up what his brother had told him in the beginning of the night. “You said that you took some kids in. Are you positive it’s a good idea? If they are young they might slip up and get you arrested Junnie, all of you could get caught. I do not want to lose you and getting all nine of you out of jail would be really difficult.”

 

“I think it’s a good idea. They all have a great deal of respect towards us and the leader of their gang is very smart. One of the boys has even figured out how to makes drugs, he’s basically a chemist prodigy. That’s how they got our attention, selling cocaine to our usual buyers and on our streets. If I take them in that is a great asset. Of course they know the consequences if they slip up, they knew it was a risk even selling drugs on my marks. But they were lucky.”

 

“They can’t be that clever if they sought you out that way. The Junnie I know would have put a bullet through the leaders head and let the rest of them bleed to death in a cold alleyway before your little cockfight duo cleans up the scene. You’re getting squeamish. But I see what you mean. It’s good teaching them while they’re young. Perhaps you would let your dear brother use them as little helpers sometime?”

 

Junmyeon laughed heartedly and tilted his glass up and downed the rest of the wine in his glass. “I am aren’t I? Minseok and Kyungsoo comments on it as well. They say I let Sehun have things his way without much of a fight. I am letting Sehun and Yixing train them as a start. Since I plan for them to work in that kind of field. Then learn from my little cockfight duo how to clean up. We’ll see, need them to stay loyal to me at first. Knowing you and your charms you’ll steal them away from me with the bat of an eye.”

 

“You really sound like a leader Junnie. It makes me proud. You’ve worked so hard to come to where you are; fighting against the hardships life has thrown your way.” He reached over the table and gripped his younger brothers hand and squeezed it with a smile. “You deserve to have this.” When letting go Junmyeon looked at the golden ring in his hand. It was wide and had a symbol for good fortune carved into a circle. It had been their fathers, and before that their grandfathers.

 

“Himchan I can’t take this… Father –“

 

“Gave it to me, yes. And I give it to you. It’s mine and I chose what to do with it and you have struggled more than me in life Junmyeon. I am the right hand to a gang leader who asked me to join for my skills with firearms and our uncle being a weapon seller and I am the co owner of a five star restaurant because I helped starting it up. I am not a chef or into culinary but I have the money and a friend wanted help, so I gave it and in return got my name into the company. You, however, you have worked hard since you were _seventeen_ while I’ve more or less has had everything handed to me. The ring has given me all the luck I need and now it’s your turn. Even if you’ve gotten more or less to where you want to be, it can’t hurt with a little extra luck now, can it?”

 

“ _Hyung_ …” Voice trembling as he hugged the ring in his hand and stood from his chair to bow at his brother deeply before moving to wrap his arms around his shoulders. “Thank you. Really, it means so much.” Himchan chuckled and patted his back affectionately before he pulled away, ruffling his hair slightly.

 

“It feels odd. I was always the one supposed to take care and look out for you. But somehow you ended up being the one looking out for me. You and EXO have helped us a lot through the years.” He smiled and let his hand drop to the younger’s shoulder. “You know, you really are like mother.”

 

. . .

 

With alcohol in his system he decided to call Yixing to come by since he lived close by and drive him home. He had offered him a place to sleep in one of his spare rooms but he had politely declined and said he’d take the buss back home and he had to meet up with Sehun in a few hours. They said their goodbyes and Junmyeon locked the door to his quiet apartment.

 

He had looked forward to lay down in his bed and fall asleep, the expensive wine making him feel cuddly and warm. He slipped out of his suit jacket and hung it in the closet before making his way towards his room with quiet steps. It was a little past midnight and he assumed Chanyeol would still be here and awake. _Hoped_ he was here. Opening the door to his room he was greeted by the younger sitting in his bed shirtless and back propped up against a few pillows as he read a magazine. The shiny pages and his bed light being lit made it hard to see what he was reading, but that was forgotten once he closed the door and removed the suspenders containing a holster for the gun he brought and unbuttoned his shirt. “How was the dinner?”

 

“Good. The food and wine was good. Himchan was talkative like always. Yong-guk is recovering from his wound and will be back to normal in a month probably. He says thank you for the flowers. I told him about the youngsters.” He shrugged out of his creamy white button up and moved to unzip his black slacks. “He also gave me our family heirloom.” Junmyeon murmured, feeling the warm gold band around his right thumb as it sat there loosely. “He thought I deserved it for working so hard.”

 

“You do. You really do deserve it Jun. What about you come here and I’ll show you how much I appreciate you and what a reward you for being such a good leader.” His deep voice always sounded alluring, but after half a bottle of wine and desire bubbling in his stomach it was irresistible to listen to him. Wearing only his boxers and leaving the pile of clothes on the floor he made his way over to his bed as Chanyeol tossed the magazine to the floor and pulled the covers back for the other to crawl in under. Leaving the ring on his bedside table as he slid into the warm sheets.

 

After making it into his arms Junmyeon hummed as he buried his nose in the others neck, nosing on the scruffy skin from his slight stubble and laying his smaller body on top of the others as he started to place lazy kisses on his throat. Wrapping his hands around his hips Chanyeol lifted his right leg between the elder’s legs and hoisted him up on his body so he could claim his puffy lips.

 

“You get so lovely when you drink. You always want to cuddle. I really like that.” Leaning up he closed the gap between them, lips moving together lazily as the younger’s hands massaged his hips, slowly making their way to caress his plump ass, grouping at it lightly. Junmyeon kept him self up on his fore arms, hands tangled in the messy red locks as he tilted his head to the side to get a better angle. The bubbling in his stomach had turned into a pleasant tingle in his groin and he started rolling his hips against the others, sighing into the kiss.

 

A wet tongue started to lick over his slightly chapped lips before parting them and slipping into the elders awaiting mouth who rubbed his own slick muscle against Chanyeol’s. Their heavy breathing filled the quiet room as the kissing turned into more tongue than lips. Junmyeon sucked on the others tongue as he kept rutting against him, a wet spot forming in the front of his grey briefs and shallow sounds escaping through the kisses. A thrill went through his body as his bottom lip was bitten and strong hands pushed his hips down so he could feel the man’s erection against his ass.

 

“Fuck me Chanyeol.” He moaned out and rutted against the latters hips. That was all that needed to be said before Junmyeon’s back made contact with the soft bed as Chanyeol dug into the bedside table for the lube he knew was there. Slowly turning to lie on his stomach Junmyeon hugged a pillow and rested his head on it as he raised his lower body to his knees. “Don’t you dare go easy on me.”

 

Chanyeol groaned and popped the cap open before pouring some onto his fingers and started to prepare the elder eagerly. The elder gripped the pillow and moaned into it as his lidded eyes watched the other work him open. Scissoring his fingers came a bit too early and Junmyeon inhaled sharply at the sudden pain and he closed his eyes. “Fuck..”

 

After a few minutes more he was begging Chanyeol to just go on with it, not wanting to wait for any longer. It felt good having his fingers inside him, but they weren’t what he wanted right now. Pearly white teeth bit into the pillow as Chanyeol drizzled cold lube over his stretched entrance, making him hiss, then gave himself a few strokes before pressing up to his back and pushed into him with one hard thrust. Junmyeon cried out into the pillow and buried his face into it, the younger letting out a low moan against his ear as he ground his hips against Junmyeon’s as he let him adjust further.

 

“God, move already.” He whined and let out a moan as Chanyeol pulled out with a chuckle and ran a hand up his back. Moving to straighten his body out to tower over Junmyeon the younger gripped him by the hips and _slammed_ back into him with a grunt. “Fuck!” The elder threw his head back and let out a sigh that sounded more like a whine.

 

Chanyeol grinned down at him and how he was gripping onto the pillow so hard his knuckles turned white. “You’re very into it today. Perhaps you should drink more often if you’re going to want it like this every time you do.” He said as he set up a steady pace, driving his cock into him and drawing out loud whines and moans from the elder. “You’re very vocal too.”

 

“You should… be less vocal. Perhaps, ah, focus on other things.” Junmyeon was breathing heavily against the pillow as he shot a glare back at Chanyeol, at least _tried_ to glare, who smirked and gave a sharp thrust, making Junmyeon gasp. Reaching down he tangled his fingers in his dusty pink hair and gripped a handful before tugging it back, forcing the elder to rise to his elbows and lean his head back to escape some of the pressure. He let out a throaty groan and let his eyes fall shut.

 

“Be good Jun, or I’m not doing this at all.” Chanyeol whispered in a dangerous low tone before he resumed to move into his leader, this time rougher as he tried to search for his prostate with angled thrusts his hand still holding onto the longer strands.

 

A sharp gasp, “Yes!” Junmyeon exclaimed as he hit the right spot inside of him. “God yes, again…. please.” He was almost screaming out as the hand in his hair gave another tug and he rose to hold himself up on shaky arms as he pressed back to meet Chanyeol’s movements.

 

“As you wish babe.” He muttered and let go of his hair to grip his hips tightly as he began aiming for his prostate at every move. Junmyeon didn’t hold himself up for very long. Biting into his bottom lip he slowly let his head fall back to rest on the pillows, his hand moved down his stomach towards his own throbbing erection and he let out a sound close to a sob as he wrapped his hand around it and clenched down around Chanyeol as he began stroking himself.

 

None of them were talking, the only sound in the room was the wet slaps of skin making impact on skin every time Chanyeol drove into him with force and the moans they both were spilling out. Junmyeon had his eyes closed and hand pumping his cock, searching for his release that was coming closer and closer. “Ah… Yi–fan.” The name slipped out without him thinking much about it, he only pressed back against Chanyeol who slowed down, but kept up the same force to his thrusts.

 

Yifan had been on his mind a lot lately, but he had not planned on him slipping into his head while being taken from behind by Chanyeol. But God did it excite him to think about the elder man holding his hips and grounding his hips into him instead of Chanyeol. Junmyeon whimpered as a larger hand removed his own small one from his cock and a rough thumb rubbed over the slit. The elder shuddered and sobbed into the pillow. “Yifan…”

 

Junmyeon imagined another set of large hands holding his hip and pleasuring him. He imagined a man with dark roots and white frosty tips and thick eyebrows drawn together in exertion and pleasure moaning hotly into his ear. It was easy to imagine Yifan behind him and he wished it _were_ him who would be there when he opened his eyes. He continued to shamelessly chant his ex’s name as he reached the edge and came into Chanyeol’s hand.

 

It took a few more rough and off course thrusts for the younger to get close and he was about to pull out to come on his thighs since they had done it without a condom, but a small hand reached back and gripped at his thigh, tried to at least. “Inside… Yifan. I want you to com –“

 

Chanyeol sighed and removed his hand from his thigh and leaned over him to press a kiss to Junmyeon’s temple. “I’m not Yifan.” He said calmly in his breathy voice as he pulled out of Junmyeon carefully and jerked himself off as he gripped onto the others ass cheek with his free hand. Junmyeon moved his hand back to the pillow and hesitantly cracked his eyes open.

 

 _That’s right_. Junmyeon laid frozen on the bed as warm come dripped down his thighs. His lidded eyes looked out the floor to ceiling windows in his bedroom, looking at the city lights glow. Everything seemed to move except for him, white noise filled his ears and he blinked slowly. Catching his own reflection in the dark contrast from the night sky and outlines of buildings, his eyes flickered to the man behind him who had out washed red hair and held something white that looked like a cloth in his hand.

 

_He isn’t Yifan._

 

For some reason that made him feel uneasy. His stomach clenched together unpleasantly and his eyes burned as he watched the reflection of Chanyeol press a towel to his backside and clean him up, but for some reason he couldn’t feel the soft cloth against his skin. He let his lower body flop onto the bed as well as a wet streak made its way down onto the fluffy pillow he was clutching onto.

 

Why did he feel so numb so sudden?

 

Junmyeon bit his lower lip to prevent it from trembling as he turned away from looking at his reflection and buried his head into the pillow he was holding in a lazy grip and let out a sob. He did feel as a careful hand ran up his back and down again before something soft was pulled up his legs and then over his hips. Looking up from the pillow he saw a now clothed Chanyeol sit on the bed with a shirt for the other and a worried smile on his lips.

 

With a heavy body Junmyeon sat up and took the shirt and pulled it over his head, wiping his tears with the collar. Chanyeol had apparently pulled a pair of boxers up his legs and handed him a bottle of water that he accepted and drank from silently, his hands shaking as he screwed the cap back on. “Junmyeon. Do you miss Yifan?”

 

Their eyes were locked together as the younger reached out to place a hand on his knee. That was when he broke down, tears welled out of his red puffy eyes at the mention of Yifan and he bit into his lip to suppress a pathetic whimper. His shoulders started to tremble as he let his head fall down to look at the sheets, a hand covering his nose and mouth. Strong arms wrapped around him and a hand rubbed his back to comfort him as he leaned his head onto Chanyeol’s shoulder as he cried.

 

It had been so long since he had cried, at least in front of someone else. He wanted to push Chanyeol away and command him to leave him alone and never talk about this or he’d shoot his balls off. But his embrace and hand that ran through his hair was so comforting all he did was press closer and stains his red t-shirt with his tears.

 

“It’s okay. It’s okay Jun… Come, let’s lay down.” The younger said calmly and let go of him briefly to let him lay down and dimmed the light hanging above the bed. Lying down next to the leader he wrapped an arm around his waist and let him cry into his chest as his free hand pushed his hair back. “It’s good to let it out. I know you miss him Jun, it’s been clear for some time now.” The younger sighed out and kissed his forehead. “It must hurt a lot. To still love someone you want to forget about. But if you ask me, Jun. I’d say that I don’t think you should try and convince yourself you hate Yifan.”

 

A sob was heard from the man curled up against his chest and the hands clutching onto his shirt trembled harder. “Because he loves you too. He never stopped. Zitao told me that all he ever talks about is you, still. After two years apart he can’t let you go and I noticed it too when I met him. He really loves you still. And you love him. I know you must be angry with him for leaving, but please talk to him soon.” Chanyeol murmured against his forehead and looked out the window, sighing.

 

The beautiful view of a living and happy Seoul seemed to mock them as they lay in the huge bed. Chanyeol thought it was unfair that it was such a beautiful night, the sky was clear and the moon was a delicate shard in the pitch-black sky. If not for the night-lights the stars would have been visible for them to see. Why wasn’t the sky grieving Junmyeon? Why did not the sky cry for him?

 

“I think we should stop this. Let’s go back to be just friends Junmyeon. This only hurts you further and I’m sorry I took advantage of you when you were vulnerable for my own pleasure and needs.” The first time they had sex was a little more than a year after Yifan and Han left them and Junmyeon and he were drinking in his apartment. One thing led to another and soon Junmyeon was riding the younger man in the sofa.

 

“I know you sought me out because I some what reminded you of him. We both had light hair back then. He had his sandy blond hair and I had that greyish brown. We’re basically the same height and we both have deep voices. Still I allowed you to hurt yourself further by distracting you from everything. I should have said no, but I guess I was trying to distract myself as well.” Chanyeol muttered and rubbed the back of Junmyeon’s neck who had seemed to calm down a bit, but tears still rolling down his puffy eyes.

 

“You know… I think I have a crush on Baekhyun as well. I really like him. I think I have for some time but just not really thought of it much.” Junmyeon shifted closed to him and tangled their legs together as he glanced up at Chanyeol with puffy eyes. “You both are the same height, you both are beautiful in your own ways, you both had blond hair at the time. I don’t think we thought about each other that first night when we did it.”

 

Chanyeol offered him a smile and wiped the tears away. “It’s not close to what you felt for Yifan, but perhaps, if we’re lucky. We could have something that you had.” Pressing his lips to his tear stained cheek the younger brushed his thumb over his temple. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk, just listen to me and try to fall asleep. I will be here and hold you through the night.” The red head promised with a warm smile but his eyes looked at the man with regret and sorrow.

 

“I hope you and Baekhyun can have something better than what we had.” Junmyeon rasped out with his voice raw from the sobbing and took a shaky breath. “If you love him, don’t ever let him go.” His features twisted up in heartache again as more tears rolled down his cheeks and Chanyeol hushed him as he wiped the tears with his thumb carefully.

 

“I promise Jun. Now just listen to my voice and try to fall asleep. You’ll feel better when you wake up. I will fix breakfast.” Junmyeon closed his eyes and returned to tuck his head under Chanyeol’s chin pitifully as he cried himself to sleep as Chanyeol told him about Baekhyun, from how much he liked to run his hand through his hair to how he felt his heart skip a beat every time the man smiled at him and only him.

 

He missed that feeling. How time seemed to stop when he’d look at Yifan and Yifan looked at him with a kind smile on those usually pouting lips, a smile that was only directed at him.

 

Junmyeon fell asleep with a fond memory of their New Year in Paris when they didn’t have to worry about anything as they watched the spectacular fireworks at the Eifel Tower, wrapped up in each other’s arms to share body warmth as they kissed to greet the New Year. That night Yifan had pulled away from their kiss and looked at him with such amorousness as his tan skin was illuminated by various colors exploding in the sky and leaned in to whisper in his ear, “I’ll never leave you.”

 

* * *

 

 

When the sun started to light up his bedroom Junmyeon opened his eyes and rubbed the dryness away from them as he shifted to sit up, letting out a groan before yawning. Looking around the room he saw no sign of Chanyeol but there were sounds coming from his kitchen and he had said he’d fix breakfast. Tiredly looking out his windows he stretched his arms above his head before fixing his shirt from hanging over his shoulder and swung his legs over the edge of his bed.

 

He felt… lighter in a way. His chest didn’t feel as heavy as the night before. Even if he still had an unpleasant feeling in his stomach and his eyes were dry from the tears he felt somewhat refreshed. Licking over his dry lips he got out of the bed and grabbed a sweater from his closet before walking out into the kitchen with heavy and drowsy flow to his body. Getting closer he could hear more than one voice and he peeked around the corner.

 

“Jun!” He stopped in the entrance to his kitchen when he felt a warm body and strong arms around his neck, taking him by surprise. With wide eyes his mind was blank for a second because this wasn’t Chanyeol. Placing his hands on the others back he saw the red head sitting on the counter with a coffee cup in his hand and offered him a smile and Kyungsoo stirring rice in a pan, glancing over to him with a bot of worry lingering in those big eyes. Then it clicked together and he wrapped his arms around his brother’s back and pressed into his shoulder.

 

“ _Nini_.” He breathed and tiredly nuzzled his neck before the younger let go but kept his hands on his brother’s shoulders. Jongin looked at him worriedly but let a small laugh slip at the old nickname and ran a hand through his brother’s messy pink hair.

 

“Chanyeol called me this morning and told me what happened. I–“ He paused and looked into the puffy and bloodshot eyes that were staring back at him. Jongin bit at his lip as his hands rubbed up and down his shoulders and upper arms. “I was meant to talk to you about him. About all of this. We want you to be happy Jun. I tried not to pressure you into anything for so long but I grow more and more worried every day. And talking about it can help. So please just swallow your pride for only a while and I–we, can help you. We’re here to listen and support you.”

 

Junmyeon sighed in defeat. He’d put this off for some time hadn’t he? Perhaps it was time to talk about it. “Okay. Okay I will. Because I don’t want all of you to be hurt because of me.” Smiling at his brother he ruffled his brown hair and walked over to Chanyeol. “If I don’t remember wrong you told me that you were meeting with Baekhyun early today. You should get going.” He said and offered him a smile.

 

“Yeah I just wanted to make sure you got up and agreed to talk to them. Or else I would have had to force you.” He grinned and pulled the elder into a hug then kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you later Jun.” With that he waved at the others and headed out to the door and locked it after himself.

 

“I made some simple kimchi-bokkeumbap and Soegogi-muguk. I wasn’t sure of what you wanted so I just did what I know you like.” Kyungsoo said as he placed two bowls for Junmyeon at the kitchen island where a steaming cup of green tea already was placed out along with dishes for the other two.

 

“Thank you Soo, I appreciate it a lot. It’s perfect, you know I love anything you cook.” He smiled at the younger man and bowed his head at him briefly. “I’m just going to wash my face off. I’ll be back in a second.” Junmyeon hurried back into his room and pulled on a pair of sweatpants before heading into the bathroom linked to the master bedroom to wash his face with cold water and patted his face dry with a fluffy white towel. Looking himself in the mirror he could see how worn out he looked. Red eyes, messy hair and he looked so _tired._

 

Brushing down his hair the best he could he headed back out to join his brother and friend at the kitchen island to eat. For some reason he felt oddly fine with opening up. It was hard to find a place to start, but when Jongin asked him questions he felt it was easy to answer. Kyungsoo sat next to him and very closely so. Jongin sat across of them with his back towards the hall.

 

“I don’t really want to bring it up… But it did start when they left and he broke your engagement.” His brother was weary of how to express himself and seemed nervous over how the elder would react, his eyes shifting to Kyungsoo who was seated next to him who seemed ready to hold him back if he tried to run off. Jongin was fidgeting with his fingers nervously before grabbing his chopsticks to distract his distressed hands.

 

“It’s fine, we need to bring it up if we’re going to talk about it. I just… I was so sad. And I covered that up with anger. You saw what I did to our apartment when he said he’d go back to China and leave me behind.” Jun huffed and poked around in the rice with a frown. “I understood he missed home. But he right out _refused_ to take me with him and threw away everything we had to go solo. I just thought we’d be partners for life. He promised he’d never leave me numerous of times. We stuck through so much together, the fight we had when Minho came back from the US. When my father tried to force us to break our engagement. Even when things went wrong within the gang and we ended up fighting, he never left.”

 

Junmyeon let out a heavy sigh. All those promises and yet he left. Licking his lips anxiously he continued. “I felt so useless for moths because of that. I wasn’t important enough anymore I thought. Perhaps he’d fallen out of love with me, that’s all I could think off since every time I tried to convince him not to leave or take me with him he’d brushed it off and say no.”

 

Kyungsoo placed his hand on his shoulder and rubbed it to release the tension he’d worked up. Junmyeon offered him a thankful smile and took a mouthful of rice and kimchi into his mouth. “He never told you why he left?” Jongin was staring at him with wide eyes and a surprised expression, not really believing that Yifan would do that. “He just said he was going back to china and then _left_?” The tone in his voice was strained as he glared down at the table.

 

“Basically. He told me he was feeling home sick and was moving back to Beijing. When I asked if I could come he’d say, “your place is here, you belong in Korea with EXO”. I was too upset to talk to him after he said we should break up and gave me his ring.” Kyungsoo stood and took the elders bowl and walked over to refill it with more food and brought it back to him, filling his and Jongin’s teacups as he was up on his legs. “Honestly I don’t understand him. As fiancés our places should be beside one other. I don’t understand his reasoning. So I decided to show him the same bad attitude and turn him my back before he could leave. Then perhaps it wouldn’t hurt as much I thought. It hurt even more though, because he didn’t try and reach out to me and talk.”

 

He paused for a bit to blink away a few tears that threatened to fall; he believed that he would have none left after yesterday. “After that Han came to talk to me, that he would be leaving with Yifan. That was the last time I cried in front of someone, until yesterday. I couldn’t believe two of the most precious people to me were leaving. He seemed to be more remorseful about it since he actually cried and told me he was sorry. That he wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to Yifan and didn’t want him to be alone, he has always been considerate. I know they were close friends like we were, he must have been torn.”

 

“Han was crying the most when we were at the airport to wave them off. Yifan seemed closed off and barley even said goodbye. We thought you two had a fight at first, and that was why he left. When we came back to your place and saw the trashed apartment we were pretty convinced that you had been fighting. But I guess not. But according to Sehun, from what Zitao has said, he still loves you and cares for you. He always makes Zitao ask Sehun about you when they are talking.” Kyungsoo said and watched the elder eat, trying his best to keep his tears to himself.

 

“I hate him. He hurt you and yet tries to care for you!” Jongin threw his hands up in frustration as he leaned back on the bar stool’s small back rest and crossed his arms. “He can’t just burn you then try and treat the wound he created and pretend that like it was someone else who did it.” The youngest of the three spit out and scoffed with disgust for his brother’s ex. “I hope he fucking hurts too, I hope he’s miserable.”

 

“Jongin.” Kyungsoo said seriously and turned to him. “That’s not helping. Wishing for his pain won’t make Jun feel better.” He rolled his eyes at the younger and proceeded to finish his soup.

 

“Sorry I just… I’m so angry. I want him to explain himself and apologize.” Jongin muttered and kicked with his leg restlessly.

 

“It’s fine Jongin, we’re just talking about my feelings now. That step might never come but if we ever do meet up with Yifan he will have to explain. It’s just… It hurts to see him, to hear his voice. As the same time as I _want_ to see him and hear him. I still love him, but I guess the only one who didn’t know that was I. I was in denial over my own feelings while you all knew. And meeting him would bring back memories, and it would hurt more to think about it and know he doesn’t love me.”

 

“We know, Jun. But don’t say things like that; he’s obviously still _____ in you. No one blames you for what you did. We are just worried about your well being. When Chanyeol called this morn –“

 

“Junama! I’m home, well. Kinda home! It smells really good. Did you make break–oh. Sorry I didn’t know you had people over. Is there food left for me?” Sehun asked as he entered the kitchen wearing a black turtleneck and black jeans, a sniper riffle in the duffle bag he was holding in his left hand and the keys to his motorbike in his right.

 

“Yeah, I cooked, take a bowl and sit down if you want.” Kyungsoo offered and glanced at Junmyeon who offered the younger a smile and opened his arms when he stepped closer. The short cook noticed how the atmosphere changed gradually as Sehun saw the red puffy eyes and he hugged the leader tenderly before pulling away halfway, keeping a arm around his back and rubbed it.

 

“So what’s up? It everything okay?” He asked and Jongin gave a calm nod. Junmyeon leaned into the younger’s chest lightly and sighed. “Okay. I didn’t come at a bad time did I? Should I leave?”

 

“No, stay Sehun, this will reach you eventually either way. Take a bowl and sit down with Jongin.” Junmyeon said and patted his butt to make him step towards the stove behind him. “We’re talking about Yifan. I had and… incident, of sorts, yesterday. Chanyeol and I were together and I called Yifan’s name numerous times and cried when he asked me about if I missed him. He held me and called these two in the morning.”

 

Sehun’s thick brows were drawn together and he frowned, obviously troubled by the news. “You were crying? Jun…” He murmured and brought his bowl over to the seat next to Jongin but walked over to wrap his arms around the elder again, nuzzling him like he did when they were younger. “Why didn’t anyone call me? God… Are you fine now though?”

 

“Somewhat.” Junmyeon shrugged his shoulders and offered his friend a smile that rubbed his neck with his long fingers. “I guess this is needed isn’t it? For me to talk about it. I’ve been holding back for so long.”

 

Sehun sat down and Kyungsoo continued what he was talking about before the young man came in. “Well, like I said, when Chanyeol called us over this morning, well, night really. He called at 4 am and asked us to come since he was worried about you. And we came over as quick as we could. He told us about that you moaned Yifan’s name instead of his and it made him feel really shitty. Not because you imagined someone else, but that he felt like he was using you and not thinking about the side affects.” He explained and pushed the glasses he was wearing further up his nose bridge and glanced at Junmyeon. “He told us that you’re quitting this, that you won’t be “fuck-buddies” anymore. We all think it’s for the best. You’re ripping up old wounds and never letting them heal.”

 

“I know. It just felt easier to turn to Chanyeol that night. He was right, he did remind me of Yifan. And with more than enough alcohol in my system it was easy to pretend it was he. He told me about Baek as well, that he’s been crushing on him and… I guess we both just rather not confront people about feelings.” He let out a scoff and finished up his soup. “I was close to breaking down that time, those months ago. I was reaching an end and I didn’t know what to do to keep myself distracted anymore. Having sex seemed to bring my mind off of things for a bit. But after talking to him…” Junmyeon trailed off as he looked down at the black marble table.

 

“We understand.” Jongin said and reached out to take is brother’s hands in his and caressed them. “Perhaps it’s not the best but… Soo and I were talking about perhaps you should speak to Han, over a video call. We know you miss him and, perhaps flying over to Beijing isn’t the best choice right now but you can talk about it all. He did want to comfort you when he left. He hated not being here for you Jun. I know you talk but perhaps you should talk about your past.”

 

“Yeah, we should… I’ll call him later today but I don’t think I want to talk to Yifan. Now when I’ve started crying I don’t think I’ll be able to stop.” He chuckled at himself and squeezed his brother’s hands and smiled at him, getting a small grin back but his dark brown eyes still looked so worried.

 

“Good. Good…” Jongin murmured and let go of his hands. “We’re staying over today to look over you, Yixing is coming over later too for dinner since he was going to hang with us at first but now we gotta take care of our dear leader.”

 

“Jongdae is coming over later too, we’re going off to the casino with Minnie. I have nothing to do so I’ll just hang there I thought.” Sehun said, taking a pause from shoveling rice into his mouth. “And I bet Park will be all over Byun today after you two officially broke things off so I don’t think they’ll show up anytime soon.”

 

“You really believe Chanyeol will confess to Baekhyun that quick? He’ll probably beat around the bush with like with everything else.” Kyungsoo muttered and Jongin snickered, hiding a grin behind his hand.

 

Junmyeon smiled, glad that the topic about him was dropped momentarily and they were able to joke around a bit, despite the tense atmosphere. It made him feel much better. This whole scenario brought him back to their younger days when they just had graduated and everything seemed to go so good and be so smooth.

 

“I bet you 600.000₩ one of them is going down on the other before the day is over.” Sehun smirked as he held out his hand for Kyungsoo who took his hand with a grin and shock it.

 

“You could just give me the money straight away Oh.” The short man said and laughed as their hands parted and he began collecting the dishes and put them in Junmyeon’s dishwasher. “That boy is hopeless and even if he acts tough you know he’s a total puppy at heart.” Jongin nodded in agreement and moved to stand up and walk over to Junmyeon, wrapping his arms around his shoulder and resting his chin on the crown of his head. The elder smiled and leaned back into his warm chest as he finished up his breakfast, glad that he was surrounded by people he loved.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Clicking the slot with bullets back into the gun Yixing then clicked the safety lock and aimed at an aluminum can across the room, making it fall to the floor with a empty sound. “And that is how you handle and clean a gun.” The Chinese man said and flashed the kids a grin as they tried to do the same.

 

“That was harder than I expected.” Jimin murmured as he set the gun down on the table, glancing at the others who seemed to be struggling a little with the last steps as well. Assembling a gun wasn’t as easy as one might think and now his hands hurt from handling the cold and hard metal.

 

“You’ll learn, the more you do it, the easier it gets.” Sehun said as he sat in the corner and cleaned his sniper riffle. “I couldn’t hit a target for a year, when training I’d mess up quite a lot with putting the guns together, one time I almost made one blow up in my face. Now I can hit a fly from across the room.”

 

The others looked at him with their brows drawn together; sighing Sehun closed his eyes and put the cloth down to his lap. “What I mean is even if you suck now you have still potential to be great. I’m one of the best snipers in Seoul and I was the worst back in the days.”

 

“Really can’t believe that you could be bad with guns. Can you really shoot a fly from across the room? Could you show us?” Taehyung asked as he held the gun out, pointing at nothing and tilted it back dramatically as he made a gun sound.

 

“I could take you out on a mission some time. I have an assassination scheduled next month in the outskirts of Seoul; a businessman hired me to take out a rival. His son will then take over the company and eventually corrupt. He then plans on “helping out” with buying half the company.”

 

“An assassination!?” They all seemed surprised and Junmyeon cleared his throat. “Like I told you. We do all kinds of things, not only gambling. I was actually planning on sending you out to become assassins and drug dealers, working with Lay and Hun here as your mentors. Namjoon, after basic weapon training you’ll spend most of your time with D.O and Baek. You’re smart and they can teach you a whole lot. Especially Baek, he may not look like it but he’s dangerous when it comes to computers. He’s a good hacker. Perhaps you can be even better.”

 

“Wait, we’re going to kill people?” Seokjin had an unreadable expression but did not look pleased by the matter. Junmyeon simply nodded.

 

“Yes, not necessarily bad people either. We get hired, well, Lay and Hun gets hired by private people or companies, even other gangs to take out people hire Hun or Lay. No ones hands are clean in this room or organization. We’ve killed before and it will happen again, that is something you will have to accept and if you can’t handle that then this is not for you, Seokjin. This whole life is just full of death.”

 

The room went silent and all eyes were on Junmyeon. He huffed a breath through his nose and leaned back on the chair. “If it’s going to be a problem to kill people I won’t force you into it, but it will come to you sooner or later. Park is after me and people will try to kill you if they know you are one of my men and you will fight back. Killing is what you need to do in order to live. If this is for some reason what you did not expect I’ll let you leave. If any of you have any issues with how I handle things then you can leave right now.”

 

Carefully looking over the young boys looking between each other with caution no one seemed to stand up or make any effort to leave. Waiting for a few more minutes Junmyeon nodded. “Then I guess welcome to EXO, you now work under me which means you’re under my and EXO’s protection but we do not guarantee that none of you will die.” Offering them a warm smile he stood up and patted Yixing’s shoulder. “I will leave you all under Yixing’s care now. You may use our birth names in private but if you ever call me Junmyeon in front of another gang or in some way put me out so the police can find me you’ll loose a hand.” With a way to cheery attitude the leader walked to the door “Seokjin, can I talk to you in private for a second?” The teen nodded and stood, following the elder out the door.

 

After closing it he turned to talk to the younger. “If it makes you uncomfortable at the thought of working as a assassin I’ll have you change division once you’ve gotten your weaponry training. You could work with my cousin, brother and Minseok at the casino. Or you could learn a few things about computers; Soo didn’t know much about tech before Baekhyun taught him.” Junmyeon offered, not wanting to force the boy into anything he didn’t want. It’d just make it troublesome if he was assigned to kill someone and hesitated while taking the shot.

 

“Really?” He sighed and his shoulders relaxed, a smile forming on his lips. “That’d be possible?”

 

“Of course. Just tell me once Yixing and Sehun redeem you as finished with your training. But the offer is there. And keep in mind that you will still have to be prepared to kill for EXO, for your friends, family. After all you will have to kill at some point. It’s unenviable.” The younger nodded and bowed at the leader. Laughing slightly Junmyeon patted his back and opened the door for him. “In you go. Make me proud.” He joked and closed the door again, making his way to the computer room where Baekhyun sat with a magazine in his hands.

 

“How are the kids behaving?” He asked and moved his feet of the chair next to him for Junmyeon to sit as he folded the magazine to give the elder his full attention.

 

“Just fine, the idea of killing is new and scary for them I suppose, I understand too. Not like I wanted to kill but it’s necessary. They will get it sooner or later.” Taking a seat he looked around the room. “Where’s Soo?”

 

Shrugging his shoulders Baekhyun looked to the door. “He left hours ago to get groceries for the week since we’re staying here for a while. I figured it could take some time but three hours…” He trailed off as his eyes traveled back to a concerned Junmyeon. “Maybe he visited his parents for a quickie?”

 

“Maybe.. I’ll try calling him.” Taking his phone out he dialed the younger but the call never connected. Frowning he tried a second time only to hear the click that he was hung up on. “Perhaps it’s just bad timing, Jun. Give it a few minutes and I’ll check the security cameras around town if I can spot him.”

 

Junmyeon waited and watched as Baekhyun tapped on the keyboard and selected a few cameras to find Kyungsoo. There were film of him leaving the house and walking the usual route down to the store and it all seemed fine. But when the man turned a corner they watched as their friend walked down the street calmly and when passing a alley a man appeared and hit him with the handle of a gun in the back of his head and Kyungsoo crumbled to the ground and the man hurriedly picked him up and shoved him into a waiting van.

 

They both stared at the screen as the footage continued to play with side eyes and Baekhyun scrambled to re-play it, watching it three more times before pausing on a frame of the attacker and captor as he nervously looked around if anyone had seen the act.

 

“A Park probably. This was about two hours ago… I’ll check criminal records for any recognition. Inform Yixing.” The younger said as he rolled from the four screens to a lone computer screen and hacked his way into the police database without difficulty.

 

Junmyeon walked back into the other room, looking to Yixing. “Soo has been kidnapped. Baekhyun is checking the records if he’s been arrested for more information right now. He was last seen in Simin-daero, got hit I the back of the head with a gun. You stay here and make sure none of the kids leave without protection on themselves. I’m calling Chanyeol and Jongdae, we’re leave –“ He was cut off by the buzzing of his phone and he took it out of his pocket and the number ‘12’ had sent a photo and his stomach dropped.

 

Sehun sat up and moved over to him as Yixing frowned at the odd behavior of their leader as he with trembling hands opened the message. The others were quiet and watched with concern. When the picture loaded and he was met by a badly beaten up Kyungsoo lying, probably unconscious, on a bloody pavement floor of some building. Under the photo it read ‘come find him before it’s too late’.

 

Sehun saw the photo and visibly cringed at the drying blood running down his plush lips and the bruise on his eye. And he swore he could see a tooth spat out on the floor. Junmyeon almost shock in anger and turned to the door. “Hurry up Baek! He’s badly hurt!” He turned back to Sehun as he dialed Chanyeol. “Sehun, call Minho right away and tell him we need his help, in two hours tops. None of you tell Jongin until we’ve found him.”

 

They both nodded and Yixing turned to explain the situation to the expecting youngsters while Junmyeon walked out into the corridor as Chanyeol picked up. “Come to Eldorado now. Soo is badly hurt. Bring Jongdae and be quick. Take my car; it’s faster than yours. The keys are in the bowl by the door like always. Honk when you’re outside.”

 

“Got it boss.” Chanyeol said and they hung up. “Finding anything?”

 

“Yeah… He was arrested three years ago; he was there when we had that fight with Park Gun. He was caught by the police however a few months later carrying kilo cocaine over to the boarder to Thailand and went to jail. Was bailed out by Park. I tracked Kyungsoo’s phone to a warehouse right outside Uiwang, I’m sending you the coordinates.”

 

His phone buzzed and he nodded. “Not sure if he’s there or not..”

 

“I think he is, I was sent a photo of Soo… He’s badly hurt. We have to hurry since we don’t know the extent to his injuries.” Baekhyun nodded and let out a sigh. “Well, there aren’t any working cameras at his location.”

 

“That’s fine, stay here and keep an eye out if you see anything and if Nini comes don’t tell him. Not until we have him at Minho’s.” The younger nodded and Junmyeon walked to shrug out of his cardigan and flung it over a sofa and grabbed his leather jacket, zipping it up as he heard the familiar honk from his car and he slipped into his boots and walked out, locking the door after exiting.

 

“Hurry.” He said as he typed the address into the GPS and Chanyeol drove off quicker than Junmyeon was able to buckle his belt. “We’re going straight to Minho afterwards. He could have a punctured lung for all we know that’s filling up with blood as we speak and he won’t be alive for long if that’s the case.” Junmyeon glanced back at Jongdae through the back view mirror as he reached into the compartment by his seat and pulled the small laver to open it and pulled out a Sig Sauer and opened the magazine.

 

“I got four bullets in this. I hope you have fully loaded ones.” He said as he shoved it back and looked out the window, tapping with his foot impatiently. “Of course Jun. Chanyeol even brought explosives… I have a Beretta for you as well.” He handed the leader the gun that accepted it and shoved it into the pocket of his jacket for now.

 

The drive was long and even if Chanyeol was speeding way over the limit it took a good thirty minutes to get to the warehouse and Junmyeon hurried out, not even waiting for Chanyeol and Jongdae to get out as he headed for the door and glanced through the small dirty window.

 

He saw a few figures and pushed the door open with his gun raised, pointing it at the one of the men and took a shot at his chest as Chanyeol came rushing over and shot at another’s arm who was ready to shoot. “Don’t you dare touch that gun!” Junmyeon growled at the last man who reached into his jacket for a presumed gun as the others groaned in pain.

 

Jongdae and Chanyeol held the two standing men at gun point as the one on the floor took a few gurgling breaths before quieting down and Junmyeon walked over to the lump on the floor in the corner. Kyungsoo had never been big in built or any astonishing height like Chanyeol or Sehun but curled up on the cold floor and so badly bruised he looked even smaller.

 

Junmyeon leaned down to check his pule and sighed in relief, as it was still steadily beating against his fingers. His breathing seemed normal as well, a bit troubled and ragged maybe. He ran a hand through the short hair and sighed as the younger let out a small grunt and shifted.

 

“What is Parks motive for this?” He challenged, as he turned to the two men who were still alive with a dark look in his usual warm brown eyes. “What good is it going after D.O?” He hissed as he pulled a stiletto knife out from his pocket and flicked it open, watching as the men flinched slightly before he crouched back down to cut the roped keeping Kyungsoo’s hands tied behind his back.

 

“It’s a warning. He’ll do much worse next time and he’s planning on doing the same to all your men, saving Kai for last. Before you of course, he want’s you to feel pain before being executed like a misbehaving dog.” A man with slicked back black hair said, the one who wasn’t shot in the arm.

 

“So that’s what it is, huh… Well, the message is received and I might as well leave one myself while we’re here.” Junmyeon lifted his gun and shot the man in the stomach and watched him double over in pain, gripping at the wound pouring out blood and leaned down to pick the younger up from the floor as Chanyeol shot the last man a second time in the chest as well.

 

“Take their phones and burn the car. I’m taking D.O to the car.” He said and hooked one arm under his knees and the other around his back and carried him out. The two took the phones and closed the door to the warehouse. It was a safety precaution, they had been inside Kyungsoo’s phone after all and if they got any information from it and sent it to Park they had to know exactly what they told.

 

Chanyeol lit a cigarette and walked up to the van as Jongdae helped Junmyeon set the younger in a somewhat comfortable position and crawled in himself to keep him upright. A he opened the socket for the gasoline he took a long drag then opened the back to find a can of spare gasoline with a grin. Taking it he was careful not to let sparks fly from his cigarette as he opened it and poured the content out on the seats in the front after bashing the window in with his elbow. Flicking the cigarette inside the car was on fire within seconds and they left for Minho.

 

* * *

 

Jongin slammed at the door once he arrived at Minho’s clinic and Jongdae opened the door for him as he rushed past him and down to the rooms. When storming into the room he saw Minho checking the tenderness off his swollen up eye and Kyungsoo looked so miserable his chest stung. The elder looked over to the frantic boy at the door and smiled weakly at him. “Oh my _God._ What the hell did they do to you?”

 

“Beat me up? Pretty good too. They caught me off guard and before I knew it I was bound in the back of a truck with a gun at my head.” He scoffed and Minho cleaned away the scabbing blood on the back of the wounded’s head.

 

“What for?” Jongin looked at Junmyeon who sat at a chair by the medical cabinets. “It’s a message from Park to me. He’s going to do this to every one, saving you then me for last. He want’s me to feel pain according to that man. I made sure to leave him a message too, we shot them all dead.”

 

“Good. Jun, the kids… if he’s going after everyone it means he’ll target those bts kids you just took in.” Junmyeon groaned and ran his hands over his face. “I know, Nini… I know. I need to take extreme precaution with them and Yixing’s training should be quicker. Even if I end up sending them out of here to never return the should know how to defend themselves.”

 

Jongin nodded and walked over to sit next to Kyungsoo and wrapped an arm around his waist and they sat in silence as Minho worked on patching Kyungsoo back up. Junmyeon stared at the floor for a while before standing up and excused himself, thanking Minho for helping once again and left in his car and drove back home. He trusted Jongin to take Soo back home to his parents and take good care of him.

 

He needed to make a call and he wanted to be alone. After entering his apartment and kicking his shoes off as well as hang the leather jacket into his closet before sitting down in his sofa taking his phone out. Licking the seam of his lips he looked at the cellar ID ‘7’ and pressed it, placing the phone to his ear with a sigh as the line beeped.

 

After five rings he debated hanging up but a familiar velvet voice spoke on the other line. “Hello? Junmyeon?” The latter swallowed and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

 

“Hi, Han. I wondered if we could talk.”


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhmmm this was ages ago lol. but guess who got her old memory card restored and was able to find a whole chapter she thought was lost for life^tm??? this bitch right here!! like i put htis on hiatus partly bc i lost thousands of words of this story when my computer broke down and now when i could store it in google docs instead of windows docs i'm like so happy.... and i thought why not post the chapter after months now when i got it? i'll still focus on the two other chaptered fics i'm writing on right now (this is how life is and airplanes in the night sky) and I'll come back to this soon i promise !!
> 
> anyways. i hope you enjoy this flashback update that is was overdue and that you still remember this story omg, i feel awful for dropping it for a while but i was unmotivated to re-write a chapter on 12297 words :/ 
> 
> please leave feedback and if you want me to keep writing it bc i have so many more plans for other fics i might put it on a longer hiatus it if n no one is interested in reading it. 
> 
> thank you !

_ 2010 _

Yifan would never describe himself as the jealous type. But he had never been in a serious relationship before like with Junmyeon and seeing him spend so much time with the medic Minho made something stir in the pit of his stomach that he chose to ignore. When the younger announced that he was going out to eat lunch with Minho he would simply nod and be bitter for the rest of the day.

And Junmyeon was oblivious to how his boyfriend acted and enjoyed spending time with a new friend. Plus he knew it was good to have contacts and he wanted to be on the medics’ good side. He’d even invited Yifan to come with several times but he always denied with a frown. After a few months and winter started to roll closer he considered Minho a good friend and was rather sad when he said he was going to the US for a work and retrieve a few drugs that weren’t allowed in Korea with the help of a friend who lived there, Kim Kibum.

“Minho’s going to the US for a few months…” Junmyeon muttered as they sat in the sofa, a movie playing on the TV that none of them really paid attention to. The younger was occupied with threading his fingers through the dusty blond hair of his lover as he rested his head in his lap. “He said his younger brother Min Ki would run the clinic while he’s gone, I’m going to miss him.” Yifan had grunted and nodded in reply.

They were quiet and the blond gave a sigh as he looked back at the TV screen.

~~~~

* * *

 

Junmyeon basically forced Yifan to drive him to the airport to wave Minho off at eight in the morning but after several kisses, a lazy hand job and a promise of breakfast at a restaurant he agreed and the younger giggled in victory.

Yifan wore black jeans with holes at his knees and Burberry coat over his sweater in the morning sun and sunglasses on his nose bridge as he watched Junmyeon hug Minho good-bye at the check in. The shorter male wore dark grey cotton pants and a navy coat reaching his knees over his knitted white sweater. Minho ruffled his hair and laughed as they parted, but Yifan didn’t wave back when the medic turned to him. Instead watched as he checked in with a bitter taste in his mouth, breakfast would fit great now.

“Well, let’s head for breakfast then.” Junmyeon smiled at the taller and took his hand as they walked back out. When not getting a reply he nudged Yifan in the side and frowned at him. “What’s with you? You’re being so cold…”

Yifan sighed as they walked back out into the chilly autumn air. “I don’t know. I don’t like it how you spend so much time with Minho I’m actually glad he’s leaving.” Their black Lexus stood parked a few meters away but Junmyeon halted to a stop, holding onto the other’s hand tighter.

“You’re.. Jealous of Minho? Yifan?” He said carefully, tugging at the other until they faced each other and he reached up to take his lover’s sunglasses of with a hint of a smile as he folded them and slipped them into his coat.

With a deep frown the other shifted from one foot to another nervously. “I don’t know. Perhaps? I’ve never really been jealous like this before. But you’re mine and I don’t want you to stop spending time with me and start hanging out with Minho… I love you.” The last words were muttered and he looked to the side.

“You’re cute.” Junmyeon cooed and stepped closer, taking his other hand as well, entwining them. Yifan scowled at him but rubbed his thumb over his hand in a soothing manner. “It’s okay if you’re jealous. You could have told me though? I’m just out after contacts after all. Being good friends with a doctor isn’t that bad when you can’t go to the hospital. But if it makes you happy I’ll withdraw from being around him too much okay?”

Yifan nodded like a child being scolded before leaning down to kiss his cheek. “I’d like that. Perhaps I should come with some time and give him a chance. Maybe then I won’t be as weary when you’re with him.”

Junmyeon laughed and nodded. “You know, he’s not even bi. He’s straight as a pole.” They began making their way to the car again and Yifan sat behind the steering wheel, turning the car on. “He’s dating a girl. Seung-wan, I’ve met her a few times, a lovely girl my age actually. She’s a psychology student.”

“Oh. Well, I guess that makes me feel a little better.” Yifan said as he drove out of the parking lot.

“Plus, Yifan. I love you. I wouldn’t give you up for anything and I thought you knew that. I love no one but you.” They reached to hold hands as the blond drove them to a restaurant that served breakfast. “Well, I love Jongin and mom and dad. I love my uncle and Jongdae too… Let’s not forget about Sehun, Han, Zitao, Chanye –“

“I get it!” Yifan chuckled and squeezed his hand. “You have a lot of room for love in that heart of yours and I’m glad I have a spot in it. I better have a big one. At least the size of Jongin.”

“Absolutely. I have a part for family and one for you and one for the boys.” He said and watched the city wake up, stores opening ant cafés setting out signs or sweeping the floor. “We should do something for this new year. Just you and me.”

 

* * *

 

“Paris? You’re leaving us and going to Paris?” Zitao whined as they sat around their usual table at the Do’s restaurant.

“Yeah, mom and dad need some time away from the kids.” Junmyeon chuckled and patted the younger’s shoulder. “But we did book a different plane and hotel for you to go as well if you want. A vacation.” He explained and offered a piece of his chicken to Baekhyun who exchanged a piece of his beef.

“You’re so considerate  _ mom _ ! Well, we’re all allowed to drink legally in France so I say we go and have fun ourselves!” Jongdae said as he basically inhaled his noodles from across the table and Chanyeol nodded in agreement.

 

* * *

 

“I can’t believe we’re on our way to Paris!” Junmyeon squealed and tugged at the other’s sweater excitedly as the place got ready for take off. Yifan smiled and laced his hand together with the younger’s as he glanced out the small window as they rolled towards the runway. “I’ve never been outside of Korea.”

“No? Well, I’ve been in Paris once before when I was a kid so I know a little around the city but I think it’s changed a lot since I was here last. And I’ve been to China too of course, it’s my home after all.” Yifan smiled at the way Junmyeon’s eyes sparkled and he leaned down a little, his hair brushing against the latter’s temple. “I learned a few things in French, to keep my memory fresh on the language.”

His voice was just above a whisper and Junmyeon turned to look up at him and Yifan pressed a kiss to his knuckles. “Tu es belle, je t’aime.” His accent was thick and pronunciation rough. But either way it sounded beautiful to Junmyeon even though he didn’t understand a word of what he said.

“What does it mean?” The flight attendant said something in the speakers and the plane sped up as it went down the runway and he turned his head back not to hurt his neck.

“You’re beautiful, I love you.” Yifan hummed, never letting go of Junmyeon’s soft hand. The latter smiled and shifted a bit closer in the seat, his heart skipping a beat.

“Je t’aime..” He repeated once they were up in the air, turning to kiss Yifan’s cheek and they smiled at each other. A flight attendant passed by once they was up in the air with the trolley of food and they received their first class meals and a glass of champagne each and when they turned off the seat belts sign Junmyeon got up to sit in Yifan’s seat since they were big enough for two people and he didn’t want that plastic panel separating them. So he handed his food and drink to Yifan who set it down next to him and scooted closer to the panel, making space for Junmyeon to sit to his left.

When sitting down they got a few looks from other passengers but they were quickly brushed off as they themselves started to enjoy their meals.

After a middle landing in Istanbul they finally arrived in Paris completely outworn and Junmyeon slept in the taxi on their way to their hotel. His mouth was slightly open as his head rested against Yifan’s shoulder that looked out the window at the street lamps, taking in the beauty of the city at night.

Once arriving at the Regina hotel he shook his lover’s shoulder who stirred awake and drowsily got out of the cab to get their bags as he paid for his service and bid him a good night. They rolled their suitcases into the hotel lobby and up to the reception to check in. The younger had let Yifan pick hotel and by the looks of it he had paid up for their hotel stay since it was rather luxurious when walking into the lobby and being greeted by a doorman bowing at them as they entered. Junmyeon held their suitcases as Yifan checked in at the desk and he looked around at the clean décor. He had to say that this was exactly what he imagined when thinking about high-class hotels in Paris.

They got their room keys and were escorted up to the room, a steward taking their bags to the elevator and they were on their way up to their Eiffel Tower Suit. And after giving the young woman a tip they were finally alone in their room and both of them were more than excited to strip out of their stiff clothes and get into something more comfortable.

Unpacking could be left for tomorrow Junmyeon decided as he stripped down to his boxers and pulled on a t-shirt from his suitcase and decided to look at the room before passing out in the large white and fluffy double bed situated in the middle of one of the rooms. Yifan followed his boyfriend’s act and changed into his sleeping clothes as the smaller looked out the big window in the other room.

“You didn’t tell me we would have a view of the Eiffel Tower.” He hummed as he looked at the lights on the infamous tower in the distance in the dark night and he closed the thick curtains with a grin. “You’re spoiling me here Yifan.”

“Only the best for you.” He cooed from the other room as he pulled back the covers on the bed, the duvet felt cool and like silk under his fingertips. He patted the space next to him and Junmyeon padded over to him and crawled up on the, in his opinion, overly large bed and into the warm embrace of his lover with a pleased sigh.

“This is so nice… But we can explore more tomorrow when we wake up.” He hummed as he pressed a kiss to Yifan’s lips and nuzzled his head under his chin, closing his eyes.

“Good night Myeonnie…” He said as he kissed him back, turning off the bed light and enveloped the younger in his arms. It didn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep and they both were soon snoring, limbs tangled together.

 

* * *

 

Just like Yifan didn’t call himself jealous he didn’t consider himself romantic. But he had booked a table at a restaurant at 22:00 close to their hotel and the Eiffel Tower. And after dinner he had planned on taking the younger to the tower to watch the fireworks and then head back to their hotel where the boys would have set up roses around the room and thrown out petals on the bed. If they did of course, he didn’t really trust them to do it but Kyungsoo and Jongin listened to the elder so at least two he was certain would help out. Then they would share a glass of champagne by the big windows as they watched the night-lights and perhaps a few more fireworks.

Honestly it felt like plotting their scams back home in Korea but with a much more pleasant outcome than money. He did plan on getting them both naked into bed tonight, the mental image of them laying across the, hopefully, rose petal covered bed with the lights from outside lighting up their room made him feel warm inside and smile for himself as he took another bite of his hotel breakfast.

Junmyeon sat across him with his attention drawn to a paper in his hand written entirely in French as he sipped his vanilla latte. Yifan thought it was useless to look through a newspaper you couldn’t even understand but he didn’t find any heart to tell him he looked a bit dumb and it being pointless. The messy blond hair and interest glinting in his eyes and would grin and point at the word “je t’aime” when coming across it in the mass of unfamiliar words made his whole body feel light and warm however.

Yifan leaned back and looked out at the beautiful morning instead from their hotel room and sipped his cappuccino. A few doves flew across the sky from a building to another and it seemed to be a beautiful last day of 2010 as the sun shone over the tall buildings. Junmyeon had no idea of tonight’s plans but he knew they were going somewhere fancy after Yifan had told him to pack down a suit or at least some finer set of clothes.

Junmyeon finally folded the paper together and laid it on the small trolley that had been wheeled in with their breakfast from room service and smiled at Yifan after downing the last of his coffee. “Still not telling me where we’re going?”

“Nope.” He shook his head and grinned behind the cup as he took another sip. “It’s not like you’ll know where or what it is so there’s no point. Plus it’s a surprise.” Junmyeon whined and pouted, attempting to look as cute as possible as he tilted his head to the side and looked at Yifan with pleading eyes.

The elder only laughed and leaned over to kiss him and stretched his arms above his head as Junmyeon sat back with a pout, crossing one leg over the other. “What are we doing for the next few hours? It’s only twelve in the morning.” He said and ran his fingers over the soft velvet of the small couch before wrapping the red silk robe Yifan bought him on their shopping trip yesterday closer to his body.

Yifan hummed, standing up to walk over to his lover and running a hand through his light hair, making him tilt his head back and close his eyes. “You look great in red… Brings out your skin and with your blond hair.. It fits you really well.” He hummed and pulled Junmyeon to stand and pressed his lips to the latter's, running a hand across his cheek. “I was planning on taking you around town a little more. We have money to spend and we could eat some lunch at a local café.”

“I like the sound of that. So what about a shower together and then we can head out?” Yifan hummed against his lips and nodded, rubbing the younger’s shoulders soothingly as he pushed them towards their bathroom.

The shower was average sized with a tub and a glass protecting half of the tub. Yifan pushed his own sangria silk gown and hung it over the sink before turning to Junmyeon and untying the sash and pushing it off his narrow shoulders and pressed a kiss to the exposed skin. “You should shave as well.” Junmyeon hummed and ran his fingers over his chin and jaw, feeling the stubble before lowering his hands to hang his robe over Yifan’s and walked towards the shower and turned on the water.

“Don’t you find it manly and sexy when I have a stubble?” Yifan stepped into the shower after him and walked in under the warm spray of the shower, pressing his bare chest against the other’s naked back, leaning in to press a few kisses to his wet shoulder as his arms wrapped around his waist before proceeding to nuzzling his stubble against his skin to prove a point.

Junmyeon chuckled and leaned his head back as he reached for the hotel soap and rubbed it over his body with a bit of difficulty from Yifan’s arms holding him close against his chest. “Yeah yeah, but you look like five years older when you have one and do you really want to look like my sugar daddy? I want us to look like a young wealthy couple enjoying their vacation in Paris, not like I’m fucking you for your money Fan-Fan.” He said matter of fact as he squirted some more soap into his hand and turned to face Yifan, grinning as he stated to clean the elder.

“Are you not?” Yifan chuckled when Junmyeon hit him playfully in the stomach and he let go of him to rub it, feign soreness. “You know I bring in more money than you and I am in charge of the money in this rag tag gang. If anything I’m  _ your  _ sugar daddy. But then again you take my money to buy me things.”

“Sure thing, will you let me wash your hair?” Yifan asked when reaching over him for the shampoo and massaged it into his light hair. “When we get back home we you should re color your hair, your roots are getting longer. It’s nice though. I like the contrast.” He said as he ran his fingers through his hair and the younger hummed, leaning his head back.

“Will you do it?” He mused as he stepped under the warm spray of the shower, rinsing out the suds and threading his fingers through his hair as Yifan proceeded in washing his own. “Sure.”

After taking a shower they got dressed for the day and they went out on town, taking a cab into avenue des champs-élysées for some last day shopping since they were going home on January the 2 nd and he was sure none of them would be in any state or will to go out shopping tomorrow. The shops were closing early as well so they had to hurry through the shops to get everything they wanted.

Junmyeon wanted to buy a scarf at Hemrès he’d seen and “getting it in Paris makes it even more special” Yifan only nodded with a chuckle and told the driver to stop by the Hermès store. He himself was planning on checking the Burberry store again.

###  When passing the Gucci store at Galeries Lafayette Zitao came running up to them with a knowing grin at Yifan as he hugged the shorter and kissed his cheeks. “This is how you greet friends here! Isn’t it cute!”

Junmyeon laughed and nodded, pushing the few shopping bags up his arm and glanced into the other's bag. “What have you bought Taozi~” He cooed and hooked a finger in the paper as the younger opened it for him. “Just a sweater and a pair of sunglasses. I’m picking up a shirt for Kyungsoo as well; he doesn’t like shopping so I’m running errands for him. What don’t you do for your hyungs?”

“You’re a good kid, are you all alone?” He asked and Yifan glanced around and the younger boy nodded. “It’s fine though, it’s quicker like this. We have things planned for tonight since the two of you,” Zitao pointed an accusing finger at the two that simply laughed and Junmyeon grabbed his hand and lowered it. “Abandoned us.”

“Yeah yeah, but we did buy you tickets and got you a hotel.” Yifan commented, shoving his gloved hands into his coat pockets. “Well, I’m sure the ten of us brought in more than enough that this may be considered us buying this for ourselves.”

“Ungrateful kids.” Yifan sighed and bumped Junmyeon’s hip with his as he rolled his eyes playfully. The younger hid a grin behind his hand as Zitao pouted at them. “I’m telling Minseok you called him a child!”

The three of them shared a small laugh and eventually they went to a small café for a light lunch before Zitao had to part from them to buy that shirt for Kyungsoo and help the others with preparations for tonight. Minseok and Han had bought roses and rose petals that were delivered to their room and as quick as Yifan and Junmyeon left that evening they would sneak in.

When parting Zitao kissed Junmyeon’s cheeks good bye and then Yifan and whispered, “We’ll be there at nine, be gone by then.” And smiled at them, waving as he headed to haul a cab by waving his hand at one.

Yifan placed his hand on Junmyeon’s lower back and rubbed it as he guided him towards a cab to take back to their hotel to change for tonight’s dinner and drop off the shopping bags. He hoped it all would fit into their bags really, Junmyeon wasn’t much of a shopper but he had spent way more than he’d thought the younger would. Not like he was one to talk with two new coats and more than a few gloves and scarfs.

“It was nice meeting Zitao. I actually miss having them around. It’s a little empty in a big room like this with only the two of us in it.” He hummed as he picked the phone up to call room service for some drinks then shrugged out of his coat and hung it at the door.

“I like the calm. Not having gangsters knocking at your door with guns in their hands are pretty nice actually. No gunshots or screams.” Yifan chuckled and patted his back when walking past him to the small closet in the room to take out his suit and laid it on the bed. “But the company is nice.”

“Ugh, Mr.Gao expects me on the fifth… We’re talking about Park. He blew up one of his shipments to Korea. Almost 100,000,000 won worth of weapons and drugs lying somewhere outside the harbor of Japan. He’s pissed to say the least.” He groaned and leaned his head back before pulling his turtle neck off and running his fingers through his hair to fix it into place.

“Let’s not talk about it now then. We’re on vacation! Let’s save work and war for when we get back home.” The taller said as he pulled out Junmyeon’s suit and laid it next to his as the there was a knock on the door that he went to take, thanking the steward for bringing up the drinks and closed the door as he opened the carbonated water and poured up two glasses, handing one to a almost naked Junmyeon.

“Now, let us get ready for tonight my love.” He clinked their glasses together before tilting the glass up to his lips and took a sip Junmyeon smiled and did the same, setting the glass down on a table and unfolded his suit from the pants and took the wine red turtle neck up and slipped it on, folding the collar while looking into the mirror and straightening out the arms. He began to move his fingers through his hair to style it to the side only to have it sweep back down in thick bangs over his forehead and he sighed.

“I agree, it’s just you and me… unless you invited the boys for dinner as well.” He grabbed the pressed costume pants that were in a rich black color and slipped them over his legs, tucking his shirt into them and securing them with a belt. Yifan smiled at the younger as he too began to change, putting on his white button up, his long fingers working on the buttons one by one until they all were done. He couldn’t help but spare a glance at the younger’s ass in those tight pants and he bit his lip.

“Damn, you really look good in red.” He almost groaned and walked over to run his fingers over the soft material, feeling the warmth of the other’s skin underneath. “Your lips look even more pink with this.” Their eyes met in the mirror and Yifan reached with a hand up to the younger’s lips and ran his thumb over the plump bottom lip before tilting his head up so he could press their lips together. “Let me help you with your hair. I brought some gel.”

Yifan led the younger to the bathroom and opened the small can of gel to help style his hair. “How do you want it?” He asked as he rubbed the sticky substance between his fingers to warm it up and began smoothing it over his bangs.

“Swept to the side… Or parting in the middle. Whatever you think will fit the best.” He grinned and bumped his butt back against the other's crotch before turning around to let the other fix his hair at a better angle.

“Then I’m doing it in a middle part, I like how it frames your face.” His long fingers began to work the product into the roots and parted his hair and rubbed the gel in before styling it to his liking. He would lean back to look him over before moving back to fix some strands over and over until he nodded and washed his hands off. “That’s good. Plus I’m having my hair swept to the side so if we both had the same style on out hair it’d look a little silly. You look grown up like this though.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes as he stepped out of the bathroom to let Yifan fix his hair by himself as he fastened the black leather belt around his hips with a simple buckle and sipped his sparkling water. “I’m an adult you know, I’m turning twenty in a few months.”

“And I already am!” Yifan grinned at himself in the mirror as he ran his fingers through his dark blond hair and let it sweep to the left, flattening down the short cut hair in the back and his side burns. “Perhaps I should make you call me hyung. Or _ ge _ .” The sentence came out as a purr and Junmyeon felt his cheeks burn and shuffled across the floor to the bathroom quickly, grabbing the doorframe as he leaned in to smack the elders shoulder.

“I’m not calling you hyung or ge!” He shrieked and frowned a Yifan only laughed at him.

“Oh?” He washed his hands again while looking his hair over in the mirror, turning his head to either side to check so everything looked fine. “Last week you called me hyung while I had you bent over the washing machine.” Yifan smirked as he heard a frustrated grunt from other who turned around to leave, but Yifan was quicker and managed to catch him by the wrist and pull him into his chest.

“Come on… Call me hyung.” He purred and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close to his body as he continued to grin at the younger with his furrowed brows and red tipped ears. Junmyeon lowered his gaze to the other’s chest, pushing at him and whined. “Come on~”

Junmyeon clicked his tongue and slapped Yifan’s arm. “Please let go of me  _ hyung _ , so we can get dressed and go on our dinner.” Yifan grinned and let go of him patting at his butt when he turned to leave, the elder following after him.

“I  _ love _ how you sound calling me hyung baby.” Yifan groaned and pulled his jeans off to change into his black slacks.

“Does it turn you on?” Junmyeon chuckled and slipped the black suit jacket over, smoothing out the black material and buttoned one of the two buttons.

“Perhaps, you sound way more innocent than you are when you call me that. And perhaps I like it when you use honorifics on me, that you pay respect to me.” His voice noticeably dropped lower and Junmyeon shuddered, his spine buzzing from the middle to his neck, making tiny hairs stand up.

“You don’t think I respect you enough?” Their eyes met as Yifan pulled his own black suit jacket on, a warm look in his eyes as he looked the younger over. “At least I don’t treat you like I do to Baekhyun and Jongdae. And using honorifics makes it seem like we barely know each other. We’ve been together for years baby.”

“Yeah but feel free to call me hyung more in bed, it’s hot. How your voice breaks as I pull your hair –“

“Okay! Yifan!” Junmyeon laughed and rolled his eyes. “I’ll call your horny ass hyung when we have sex. Or perhaps you’d like it even more if I called you oppa?” He batted his lashes and walked up to Yifan, running a hand over his leather belt with a smirk, his fingers went lower to ghost over the zipper before passing him and putting on his socks and shoes.

Yifan cursed under his breath. “Don’t make me hard before going out. And don’t even think about trying to get me hard when we’re out or I’m letting you sleep on the streets.”

“Oh no. And I don’t have enough money for a hotel room and you’d go home with blue balls.” He feigned a pout and sat on the bed, waiting for the elder to finish getting dressed as well so they could leave with a taxi for the restaurant.

“Just please behave or you won’t get the surprise okay?” Yifan scolded him like a child who had stolen food from the pantry and Junmyeon could only smile.

“Fine. I guess I will. For you Fanfan.”

 

* * *

 

They sat at the restaurant some time after finishing their deserts, but not without Yifan dropping a cheesy “I’ll have you for dessert” when ordering, causing the younger to scoff and kick the latters leg under the table before ordering them both panna cotta. Eventually Yifan said they should leave so they could watch the fireworks once the clock strikes twelve and Junmyeon agreed. They got their coats and Junmyeon wrapped his scarf around his neck then taking his lover’s gloved hand in his as the elder slipped their entwined hands into his pocket to keep them warm as the took a walk to the tower.

“You know, I can’t believe that it’s been almost two years. It feels like I’ve known you my whole life.” Small puffs of steam escaped his mouth as he talked, the cold contrasting with his warm breath. He smiled and squeezed the other’s hand inside his pocket and walked a little closer, making their shoulders touch. “And I want to spend so many more together with you.”

“You’re almost as cheesy as me, did you drink one too many glasses of wine?” They both chuckled and Junmyeon rolled his eyes, rubbing his thumb against the leather of the elder’s glove.

“Maybe, but it was two years ago we went official. I’m just in love. And to think we got so far with EXO in just two years… I’d never believe I would go to Paris!” He grinned and tilted his head back to look Yifan in the eye. The elder chuckled more and brushed some light strands that were askew from his bangs.

“No? Your parents have some money. I’m sure you would have ended up here someday baby. You did mention thinking about studying abroad before we started the gang.”

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t be here with me.” Junmyeon sighed and looked back on the wet pavement on the sidewalk, a few people walking on the opposite side in sparkling dresses and high heels clicking against the sidewalk. They were laughing and speaking in French before disappearing behind them somewhere. It was fairly empty outside; most were probably at parties or dinners or at home by now. Or at the Eiffel tower like they were in a few minutes.

“God I wish you were this sweet all the time.” The lights from the street as the tower came into view and they walked onto the small path leading up to the tower. “You sound like a lovestruck teenager. But that’s right, you are.”

Junmyeon laughed and nodded. “In that case you’re an old man. Perhaps you’re too old for me… Should I search for a young French man who’ll treat me right?” He sighed out dramatically as they halted to a stop once they thought the distance good enough. Yifan glanced at his watch on his left wrist, about ten minutes to twelve.

People were already setting off fireworks around them, lighting up the night sky with colors. Yifan looked at the younger and chuckled. “You do that baby.” Junmyeon grinned and leaned his head against the other’s shoulder as he wrapped an arm over his shoulder. They watched as the fireworks went off in the dark night sky wrapped up in each other.

“I love you Yifan.” He breathed out and turned to look up at the elder who turned his gaze from the extravagant show of fireworks to look into dark brown eyes staring up at him lovingly and his lips pulled back in a gummy smile.

“I know you do, and I love you more.” He said, fully turning to face his lover. The booms from the fireworks going off and cheers as the clock hit 12 filled the air and Yifan couldn’t stop smiling as he leaned down to press their lips together like they had done every new years since they got together.

Junmyeon let his eyes slip closed as they kissed, a simple press of lips to lips and a small movement from Yifan before pulling away. The latter’s hands held his biceps in a gentle hold as they gazed into each other’s eyes and the younger felt the air leave his lungs as he watched green red and blue illuminate his lover’s strong features in bursts. He was beautiful, handsome,  _ ethereal _ .

“I’ll never leave you Junmyeon, I’ll love you forever.” Junmyeon’s brows slanted back and his eyes watered as he flung his arms around Yifan and pressed their lips together in a firm kiss. The other laughed gently and wrapped his arms around his waist and picked him up to spin him around and setting him down to kiss him back. “God I love you.”

Junmyeon laughed softly and slotted their lips together. Even out in the open like this surrounded by people it felt as if it was only them standing under the fireworks. This time when pulling away Junmyeon only smiled before looking back at the fireworks, his eyes were sparkling in the light and Yifan was unable to look away from him.

Yifan let out a deep sigh as he watched the live full eyes watch the skies and his chest clenched. He really didn’t want to leave Junmyeon, he’d never expected to fall in love at all and here he was falling head over heels in love with another man, after two years and he still felt like he fell for him every new day that came. He tilted his head to the side and brushed some stray hairs from his forehead before wrapping his arm around his narrow shoulders and finally decided to enjoy the dying out fireworks.

How would he be able to leave?

They stood there for some time simply holding each other and waiting for the fireworks to die down before Yifan coaxed Junmyeon into going back to their hotel, so they walked the quieting streets of Paris hand in hand back to their hotel, fondly smiling at each other. Yifan wanted to put their hands back into his coat pocket so the younger wouldn’t be cold but Junmyeon refused, wanting to be able to show affection so openly was nice.

Yifan felt himself growing nervous as their hotel came into view and Junmyeon yawned, seeming pretty tired after the days events and he wondered if he’d have to scrap his plans in having a session of romantic love making. He just hoped he’d be down with a glass of champagne and at least a make out session and cuddling until they fell asleep if he’d be too tired to have sex.

Junmyeon took the key from Yifan’s pocket and grinned as the elder snatched it back and held it out of reach for him when trying to take it back. “Ah-ah!” He said and pushed the others chest until he was next to the door. “Let me do it for you.” He said and held the key card up to the door and it clicked, Yifan then grabbed the handle to push the door open and Junmyeon sent him a suspicious look before glancing into the dark room but seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

Walking in after Junmyeon he placed the card into a small holder by the door that made the lights turn on in a dim setting ant their room was filled in the warm light. A gasp was hear from the blond as he took a step inside before toeing off his shoes and shrugged of his coat. Yifan chuckled and did the same as the shorter looked around the room.

Various vases of roses were set out in their rom, by the bed, in the bathroom, by the windows and table they had eaten breakfast at. The made white bed was littered in soft red petals as well as the floor surrounding it and with the slight glow of the lamps around the room and the few fireworks still going off outside in the distance behind the Eiffel Tower Junmyeon felt his heart skip a beat. It was honestly the most romantic thing he’d seen and he slowly unbuttoned his suit jacket and hung it over a chair before he snapped his head around at the sound of a pop, and was greeted by Yifan in his black button up, tie loosened around his neck holding a champagne bottle and the cork in his hand.

“It’s our anniversary isn’t it?” He grinned and poured up two glasses, walking up to give one to the younger and clicked them together. “For us and always being together.” Yifan said, his voice soft like silk to Junmyeon’s ears and all he could do was smile.

“For us.” He replied, grinning at his lover as he lowered the glass from his lips and raised his hand to run his nimble fingers over the black silk tie. “You didn’t have to cover the whole room in roses baby. A bouquet by the bed would have been enough.”

“But then I wouldn’t have gotten the point across that I’d do anything for you babe, come on~ I know you think it’s sweet, you love it when I spoil you.” Yifan chuckled and watched as Junmyeon moved his hand up his tie before letting go to drink some more from his glass and turned to walk over to the table they ate at to glance out the window and Yifan followed him like a obedient dog, standing behind him.

The fireworks had died down outside, just a few stray ones going off here and there over the roofs of houses. It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear but unfortunately the stars were out washed by the light of the city, but the half moon was shining brightly behind the rising smoke of the fireworks. Yifan filled their glasses and pressed a kiss to the side of the younger’s face as they downed their second glasses of champagne and the younger leaned back into his chest, head tilted back slightly to fall back against his shoulder.

“You tired babe?” He asked and took the glass from the other’s hand to place them on the table to their right and Junmyeon turned to smile at him, eyes lidded but he shock his head, gripping onto the silk tie and tugged Yifan closer, their chest’s a mere inch apart as he pulled the elder down to his height, whispering into his ear.

“Even if I was I want to award you. After all you treated me so good this whole night baby. I feel so special and I want to return the favor. Decking the whole room in roses on our anniversary, how could I just sleep on that bed without putting the petals to some use? Isn’t that what they’re for?” Yifan felt a shudder go through his back as Junmyeon grabbed the knot of his tie securely and licked over the shell of his ear. “To seduce me into bed with you? And I like the idea of being pounded into a bed covered in roses.”

Yifan let out a groan and wrapped his right arm around Junmyeon’s waist, pulling their bodies together as their lips crashed in a mess of heated kisses and his left hand slowly made it up to his light blond hair, threading his fingers through it and tugging his head back to kiss him at a better angle.

After what felt like minutes of swapping spit and tugging at clothes and hair Junmyeon began to push at his lover’s chest towards the bed and pulled away to breathe as he reached down to unbuckle his pants, throwing the leather belt to the side and buckle making a dull thud against the carpeted floor. Licking his moist lips the younger glance up at Yifan through his lashes as they were a few inches away from the bed and began to unbutton his pants, eagerly tugging them down his toned thighs to his ankles and Yifan kicked them off as he sat back on the bed, pulling Junmyeon into his lap as they continued to kiss.

Honestly it was more teeth and tongue than lips but damn, Yifan didn’t mind the slightest when the younger began grinding against him and breath hotly against his ear. He badly wanted to bite and suck at Junmyeon’s neck but he still was fully clothes and the turtleneck as in the way from marking him. But he was not taking that shirt off, he looked too good in it so he began removing the other’s tight slacks, slipping his hand into the back to grope the tender flesh inside his briefs and listened to the throaty moan Junmyeon let out and bucked his hips forward and made their half hard cocks brush together.

“Get up and take your pants off.” He demanded and with a whine the other got off, their eyes never leaving each other as Junmyeon bit his lip and pushed his pants down slowly after undoing the buckle of his belt and let them fall around his ankles before hooking his fingers into his underwear and tugging them down as well, letting them fall to the floor before kicking the garments to the side, taking a step closer to Yifan and smiled as he pushed his hands up under his shirt to remove it as well, but Yifan grabbed his hand and shook his head. “You’re keeping it on.”

Junmyeon shuddered at the dark tone and order as he then dropped down to his knees and crawled the few inches between them and he heard Yifan choking on his own breath at the sinful display and he grinned as he pulled his legs further apart and placed himself between them. “You’re so bossy, but you better not stain this shirt, it’s cashmere.” He said as he pulled down the neck a bit and leaned in to mouth at the clothed bulge.

Yifan grunted and let his head fall back as Junmyeon licked and sucked at the fabric. The latter pushed his tongue against the wet fabric firmly and the elder shuddered. “Fuck you’re so good.” He breathed and the other smiled as he hooked his index fingers in the other’s boxers and pulled them down, leaning in to press a kiss to the tip before cupping his hand on the side of his cock and ran his tongue up from the base to the tip.

The familiar warmth of Junmyeon’s mouth wrapped around him and he pulled away way to quickly and began to jerk him off instead. Yifan grunted in slight annoyance but looked down to see Junmyeon suck at his own fingers, saliva dripping down his hand and chin as he sloppily covered his digits in his spit. Glancing up Junmyeon scooted a little closer and pulled his fingers from his mouth and grinned. “I said I’d make you feel good right?” He purred, spit dripping from the corner of his lips to his chin. As he began to circle his index finger around Yifan’s entrance the elder spread his legs further and Junmyeon couldn’t help but laugh slightly, making Yifan glare at him, but the younger pushed his finger in and leaned back to lick at the tip of Yifan’s cock, his hand wrapped around the base.

Yifan hummed and raised his hips, guiding the tip closer to his lover’s lips.  He mused and licked the tip, now without difficulty as he began to slowly move his finger in and out of him. “Well you said you’d make me feel good not tease me so I say get to work baby.” Yifan muttered, voice cracking slightly as Junmyeon added his middle finger way too early, but he didn’t mind it that much. “Fuck.”

“Yeah yeah, but honestly I’m making up for all the times you’ve made me cum from just foreplay. You think you have stamina for two rounds old man?” Junmyeon asked as he pushed his fingers deeper, making Yifan buck his hips and moan.

“I have more stamina than you, bet you I can go three rounds.” Yifan hummed and began to undo his tie, letting it hand around his neck as he unbuttoned his shirt.

“Is that a challenge Wu Yifan?” Junmyeon purred and crooked his fingers, making the other shudder and moan loudly, the sound echoing slightly in the large room. His fingers were nowhere as long or thick as Yifan’s but he was glad he was able to make his lover enjoy it somewhat either way since he could barely reach his prostate when being knuckles deep inside of him.

“Perhaps, I’ll tire you out baby.” He said confidently as he gripped the light blond hair, pushing him closer to his now hard cock and Junmyeon wrapped his lips around him without question and began to bob his head, moving his fingers to match his movement.

The elder wasn’t a huge fan of being fingered and Junmyeon knew that. Yifan was the typical top but Junmyeon didn’t care as he rubbed his fingers against his prostate because he wanted him to come and soon. He’d probably get some kind of punishment for it later but right now he was winning a challenge. 

Yifan was moaning above him, caressing his fingers through his hair and Junmyeon made sure his fingers massaged the elder’s prostate as he took him in deeper down his throat. The sounds his lover made stirred deep inside him and he tried to grind against the floor but eventually let go of the other’s hand to touch himself, moaning loudly around Yifan’s cock and the latter thrusted into his mouth with a groan. “Fuck… baby, I’m close.”

Junmyeon struggled a bit with only using his mouth and it was way sloppier but when Yifan grabbed the base of his cock and held it in place for him he glanced up through his parted bangs and smiled a bit when he pulled away, moving his fingers quicker, making Yifan moan and press back against his short fingers and began to fist his own length while Junmyeon licked and sucked at the head.

“Fcuk…fuck! Myeon!” Yifan was loud and Junmyeon was glad that the room was big but it was a fairly old building so he wondered how thick the walls really were. Hopefully everyone else in the hotel was asleep. The grip in his hair tightened and he felt the other’s hips stutter and came, most of it missed his mouth, instead painting his face in pearly white.

Junmyeon licked his lips as he pulled his fingers out of the other’s body and wiped them off on the end of the sheets before getting up and grinning. “So? Enough energy to get it up again? Because I have my own little problem and I need to be taken care of.” Yifan chuckled tiredly, running a hand through his dark blond hair and cocked his head to the side.

“Get on the bed and I’ll stretch you real good baby.” Junmyeon chuckled and brushed a few rose petals on his knees and got on the bed, crawling up to lean against the headboard as Yifan got the lube he hid under the bed and brushed some petals away as he crawled in between his lovers legs and patted his thigh to signal him to spread his legs wider.

“I’m going to ride you when you’re done so you better get another hard on because I’m not fucking myself on a limp cock Fan-fan.” Yifan hummed, nodding.

“Keep talking like that and I’ll be hard in no time.” Junmyeon wiped the drying cum of his face and nodded as the other warmed some lube up between his fingers. “I love it when you talk dirty baby, nothing is as sexy as that. Except for perhaps you in a red turtleneck.” Yifan began with pushing one finger in. “You still lose since before?”

“Yeah I just need to be warmed up a bit, you can go for two fingers straight away. I’ve taken your dick without preparation before even and nothing can be as bad as sex with spit as lube and no prep.”

“You were impatient and begged me to fuck you so it’s not my fault, I tried to ease you up but damn you were just too needy.” Junmyeon shrugged. “You should have stopped me and fingered me open.” The latter replied and moaned as Yifan slipped another finger into him and pushed them in and out, quicker and the younger’s body jerked in pleasure.

“Yeah well stop teasing me so damn much and be nice to me for a second babe.” He whined and ran his hands over the other’s shoulders, biting into his bottom lip and moaning softly. “If you could treat me half the way you treat me today in bed I wouldn’t have been limping for four days.”

“You’re awfully annoying.” Yifan muttered with a smile and pressed the pads of his fingers against his prostate, making Junmyeon throw his head back and whine. “You can’t blame it all on my though, I just follow your orders.”

“Mhm… Are you going to make me come or do you want to fuck it out of me?” The elder growled deep in his throat and pushed his fingers rougher. “I’m going to make you come twice with me inside you baby. You’re gonna feel so good.” He breathed and leaned down to Junmyeon’s ear.

“I’ll let you ride me until you come undone, then I’ll fuck you into the bed. We can shower tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I have no thought of showering now. But don’t come inside me I’m not sleeping with caked up cum in my ass. Just come on me okay?”

“Mhm, It’ll be a mess however we do this.” Yifan pulled his fingers out and reached for the lube to rub himself with to make the glide effortless then tossed the bottle to the other side of the med carelessly. With a gummy smile he flopped down on his back, patting his thigh as he looked at Junmyeon. “Come on baby, show me what those hips can do.”

The latter chuckled and crawled over him, straddling Yifan’s hips and his hands on either side of his head as he rolled his hips over his stiff cock. “I think you’re very familiar with how my hips move babe.” He purred and reached back with one hand to wrap around his cock and sank down on it with a moan.

Yifan placed his hands on his hips and rubbed them with affection as the other slowly took in more and more of him. It was way easier and took just a minute since they had been doing these kind of activities just the night before but Yifan insisted on letting him adjust a few minutes once he was buried inside of the younger. He held his hips down and only allowed him to roll them in small circles.

“If you don’t let me ride your dick I’ll come before I can even move Yifan!” Junmyeon glared down at the other and snapped his hips almost angrily for him to loosen his grip and with a laugh, the elder did.

“So demanding!” He mocked and Junmyeon huffed as he began to move his hips up and down. “Are you really that close?”

“Well if we’d continue that for longer I would have come, but I think we can do this for a while as long as you don’t touch my dick and avoid my prostate for the first few minutes.” Yifan nodded and wrapped an arm around the other's waist, pulling him down to his chest to give him a kiss.

“Let’s try and be a little more romantic now?” Junmyeon laughed and kissed back, his hips moving a little faster as he straightened out.

Yifan held the other's hips gently in his hands, helping him move. He propped one leg up to ease his own movement when he started to thrust into the younger who was a panting mess on top of him. Junmyeon’s cheeks were flushed red from the warmth of the cashmere turtleneck and his ass had gained a soft pink color from the skin slapping against each other and Yifan thought he looked beautiful.

His hands were splayed on the latter's chest and head lolled back as his mouth dropped open in a breathy moan. “I’m close,” Junmyeon moaned and ponded his hips down emitting a groan from the both of them.

“Untouched or jerk you off?” Yifan breathed out, fingers pressing into his skin under the red fabric as his movements became more restricted and desperate. “Touch me.” Junmyeon whimpered and the elder’s hand was on him in an instance, long fingers wrapped around his leaking member and pumped him into completion.

Junmyeon resulted in grinding his hips down over Yifan as he squeezed and tugged at his dick. “Yi –fan!” With a last thrust into the other’s hand he came, thighs trembling and mouth hanging open in an ‘o’ shape and hips stuttering. Yifan hummed at the display and continued to lazily stroke the other, milking every last drop out of him.

White covered Yifan’s naked chest and Junmyeon slumped down on him, smearing the sticky fluids onto his shirt and the elder chuckled as he rolled them over, still achingly hard inside the other. “Tired baby? Just after one round?” Junmyeon cracked his eyes open, his face washed in bliss still as he bit his bottom lip and wrapped his legs around Yifan’s waist, pulling him closer.

The latter swallowed and moved to hover above him. “I’ll take whatever you have to give me  _ hyung _ .” He mused and Yifan groaned as he crashed their lips together, running his hands in under the red shirt to feel his way up to the younger’s nipples, rubbing them in small circles with his thumbs.

Yifan began to ground his hips into the other, searching for his second release as the younger moaned into the kiss due to overstimulation. His body jerked violently every time he brushed over his prostate.

Junmyeon was slowly becoming harder as his member was trapped between them. Yifan soon began to rut into him, making the younger moan and he let his legs go from around the other’s waist. With a last snap of his hips he resentfully pulled out of the other and sat back as he jerked himself off until he came over Junmyeon’s thighs with a moan.

As he came back from his high he looked down at Junmyeon splayed over the white sheets littered in rose petals and wine red turtleneck stained with come. His eyes were lidded, cheeks dark pink and lips moist and kissed swollen red. His member was hard and curled up against his lower abdomen. It was a beautiful image and if he had a camera he would take a picture.

“Take a picture it’ll last longer.” Junmyeon grinned and Yifan chuckled. “You can read my mind Myeonnie,” he said and leaned down to kiss him again.

“Ready for another round?” Yifan purred and the other laughed and nodded as the latter kissed and nosed at his neck.

 

* * *

 

_ 2011 _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

They were on the flight home to Korea and Junmyeon was sulking a little, he really loved Paris and would have loved to stay longer but it would be nice to go back home. He didn’t really fit for a calm lifestyle like that, he felt restless, but he wouldn’t mind a bigger house.

His hand was laced together with Yifan’s as the elder slept, leaning against his shoulder and he knew he’d wake up and complain about the pain in his neck because he was too short to use as a pillow. Eventually they were told they were landing soon and Junmyeon shook Yifan awake, kissing his cheek as he rubbed his eyes and grunted.

“We’re home soon baby.” He said and Yifan smiled, kissing him lazily and caressed his hair.

“How much I loved that fluffy bed I’ve missed ours a lot.” He mused and sat up straighter as they began landing.

They shared the same plane home with the others and they all stood bunched together, tiredly leaning against each other and conversing. Sehun and Baekhyun got their bags first and once Zitao and Jongdae got theirs they left together, hugging everyone goodbye before moving to the taxi's outside.

Han had his arm wrapped around Junmyeon who complained about his back hurting and Han scolding him for having too much sex and both Junmyeon and Yifan blushed. Minseok got their bags and the two left together and Jongdae followed but took his own taxi home.

They got their bags next and bid goodbye to the ones left. Yixing came out after them and waved as they got into a taxi and said he’d go with Kyungsoo and Jongin when they asked if he wanted to go with them. Offering him a goodnight they left in the taxi and Junmyeon looked out the window and when they pulled up to their apartment he got a strange unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. Furrowing his brows he looked at the dark window to their apartment and unbuckled his belt before getting out to get their bags as Yifan paid the driver and joined him outside.

He brushed the feeling off and walked into the main door and up the two stairs to their floor and noticed the scrapes on the side of the door and their mail drop. “Yifan… Something’s off.” He muttered and cursed that they didn’t have any weapons on them in case someone was in there.

Yifan furrowed his brows and pushed the key in and opened the door, opening it carefully and pushing them both to the side incase there was a setup with a gun but nothing happened and he walked in first, turning the lights on after making sure the hall was save. Immediately reaching for the gun hidden under a hat on a shelf he walked into the apartment and checked the toilet, kitchen and living room but found nothing. The guestroom was also empty and that only left their bedroom.

Junmyeon was logged in on the security footage and watched the video in fast forward. The same moment Yifan opened the door to their bedroom with his left hand his stomach turned and his body felt cold as he looked at the wrecked room, Junmyeon gasped from the kitchen. He just stared into the room however and stared at their belongings littered all over the floor and furniture scraped and mirrors shattered. The only thing in place was their bed and with a red spray can someone had written on the wall in big messy letters “You put on a great show” and Yifan felt sick.

“Yifan! Gun! Gun was here!” He yelled from the other room and his feet approached him. “Yifan he –“ The younger fell quiet as he looked into their room and he shuddered at the message written on the wall.

“I’m calling LuHan.” He said and walked outside to make the call, leaving Yifan there as he lowered the gun and walked into the apartment and looked at the crumbled up pictures of them on the floor, some of them having his or Junmyeon’s faces scraped up and his hands trembled as he picked up a polaroid Jongin took of them when they were out on a road trip last year sitting on a bench, holding hands in the warm light.

He didn’t hear Junmyeon come back into the room. “LuHan is coming in ten, we’re staying at his and Xiu’s until we can empty this place out and ge – Kris? Are you okay?” Junmyeon had switched to code names the second he clicked together the fact that Gun might have set up cameras and he walked up to Yifan who kneeled down, holding a crumbled polaroid of them, tears running down his cheeks.

“Huh?” Yifan looked up and wiped his eyes and Junmyeon kneeled down as well, wrapping his arms around the other, pulling him close and rubbing his back.

“Why are you crying Fan-fan?” He murmured and Yifan wrapped his arms around the other as well, holding the photo in his hand firmly as he felt more tears roll down his cheeks.

“We won’t get those back…” Yifan muttered, brows drawn together and wiped his cheeks. “We can buy a new desk but we don’t have another copy of the polaroids.” He sighed and Junmyeon kissed his temple affectionately.

“Come on, let’s pack up in here and we’ll leave. I’ll call the landlord about this tomorrow.” Yifan nodded and stood up and wrapped his arms around the younger for a moment before slipping the crumbled picture into his pocket before helping Junmyeon pack some clothes down.

 

* * *

 

They soon got a new apartment in Seoul, thirteen levels up with a coded lock plus a key and a doorman at the building who had been informed about Park Gun and their situation and was to call them if he came there. New motion cameras were set up and their names weren’t written under the apartment. Yifan was thinking about getting a guard dog as well for extra precaution but Junmyeon thought against it.

Junmyeon had however decided not to show any mercy next time Gun decided to show up. He’d do just what he’d done when Yifan shot him. Tease him until he made a first move and then shoot him dead. He knew it wouldn’t end the problem but he could deal with those when they come.

It was somewhat peaceful even if they were on edge when they had found cameras in their apartment that did not belong to them and they had no idea how long they’d been up. However, the apartment had two extra rooms so Jongin had moved in in one of them and they all shared the rent.

His parents were happy he could move in with them even if they didn’t know Yifan and Junmyeon were actually dating. He wanted to keep it like that just a little while more, but he knew it’d come out sooner or later.

Jongin would take Kyungsoo home more often than not and watch some movies or just hang out, and they set up a rule that Junmyeon and Yifan aren’t aloud to be too loud when having sex. Kyungsoo would teach Junmyeon how to cook some basic dishes since he really was shit at cooking and they became a small family of their own and Sehun would come in with Zitao at Fridays to eat breakfast with them.

It had been calm for a little while, but it was only the calm before the storm.

Junmyeon and Yixing were meeting up with a dealer at the pier, Yifan and Sehun staying back in the car as they watched the exchange.

 

It was supposed to be a easy deal and quick but it had been ten minutes since they were supposed to meet and there was no sign or message from the man. Junmyeon was starting to get annoyed to say the least. His foot tapped against the ground, arms crossed and gun tucked into a holster strapped to his thigh.

“Any sign?” He asked and glanced at Yixing who shook his head and looked over the pier with the setting sun. The other shook his head with a sigh and looked at his wrist watch. 

 

“Maybe we should leave. We don’t wait for people and this is very unprofessional.” Yixing said and stuck his hands into the pockets of his jacket. Junmyeon nodded, ready to leave when the dealer came walking out from one of the storage rooms.

 

“You’re late.” Junmyeon said simply and the man apologized, making the leader roll his eyes and look towards the car where the other two watched closely.

 

“The deal will be made in there, I got the things and my boys are packing it down in a duffle bag. New people you know, they take longer to finish up, new to the job.” The man chuckled but neither Junmyeon or Yixing let their lips turn upwards and the man let his laugh die out, coughed into his hand and lifted a hand for them to follow him.

 

“I have to remind you that EXO only works with professionals and being late without announcement isn’t very professional.” Junmyeon commented, sending a glance back at the car before entering the warehouse. The second he was inside the heavy door slammed shut and Yixing was quick to pick up his gun, aiming at their dealer.

 

Junmyeon followed suit, looking around the room to find a few men before backing up against the heavy metal door. “What’s going on here Kwon?” The blonde hissed and he smiled sheepishly and shrugged his shoulders when Park Gun walked out from behind a bin with five other men. All colour drained from the leaders face.

 

“You betrayed us.” Yixing said, not sounding as surprised as he should be and turned to aim at Gun who stopped next to Seungri and handed him a briefcase. 

 

The man fixed his suit and sighed. “They paid me double what you are giving me for the delivery.” He offered a charming smile and saluted the two before turning to leave.

 

“So much for loyalty!” Junmyeon barked at him, tempted to shoot him in the back of his head but decided not to. The slam of the door must have alerted Yifan and Sehun since he could hear alarmed voice muffled by the door and soon loud bangs.

 

“They will be trying to find a way inside, make sure they don’t.” Gun grinned and three of the men moved away to spread out over the warehouse. “Well, my lovely Suho. I was actually surprised to hear you survived that day. I was sure you’d have left us by now.”

 

The man reached into his pocket for a gun and scratched his temple with it before twirling it around his finger. “I did install those cameras in your apartment some time ago and i have to say. You put on a good show  _ Junmyeon _ . Told me about your plans, showed me what a weakness you are to Yifan. It’s disgusting how much you love each other. I was surprised by how much time you have for  _ other activities _ . I actually have a few tapes recorded.”

 

“You’re vile.” Junmyeon hissed, cheeks flaring red from anger and hands shaking as he pointed the gun at them. “What is it that you want? You know that the others have contacted the rest and they will be here within thirty minutes.”

 

“Oh that’s more than enough time. I’m just here to deliver  _ Yifan _ a message, I hoped you’d be kind to deliver it, yeah?” Two shots from higher up was made and Junmyeon choked on his breath as he felt the sting in his neck and he heard Yixing grunt in pain as well.

 

Junmyeon hurried to brush whatever hit him away and looked at the dart on the ground. Anything could have been injected into him from that dart. Yixing lifted his arm to shoot but slumped back against the door and groaned as he sat down, the two men running over and grabbed him and took his gun away from him.

 

“What..what did you do?” Junmyeon slurred, his body started to feel numb and within seconds he had to sit down before his legs gave out. Gun hummed in approval and walked closer.

 

“You were shot with a neuromuscular-blocking drug.  Pancuronium to be exact. You’ll be paralysed for about two hours but there aren’t any serious aftereffects. Maybe a quickening in heart phase but you’ll survive. I need you to survive for this message to be delivered.”

 

Junmyeon gritted his teeth and felt his body fall to the side and he managed to turn onto his back before his body went still and he couldn’t even lift his fingers to reach for the gun he dropped. “Maybe this what I should do at all times, to make it easier to talk to you. You’re all so shifty, shootin around you wildly. But that would be unfair and I like to have a real fight.”

 

Silence was the response and for a few minutes Gun just stared at the younger until he took out a stiletto knife and flipped it open and ran the edge against his cheek lightly, a small cut appearing and blood oozing out in small drops. Junmyeon couldn’t speak or move but he still felt the burning sting of the blade cutting through his skin.

 

“Hmm..you don’t need to see what I write. And from what I’ve seen Yifan likes to have you from behind a lot of the times. I want him to see this and get reminded of this.” With rough hands he ripped the jacket off of Junmyeon and carelessly flopped him over to his stomach. “Don’t you mind me.”

 

Taking the knife again Gun cut up the white button up, tearing it to shreds until his back was on display. Panic struck him and Junmyeon’s breath turned laboured and his head swam in worry at what was to come next. Would he cut his pants open? Then what?

 

Yixing who was held up by the two men was forced to watch and Junmyeon could see the pain in his eyes as he tried to look away or close his eyes. Yifan better hurry.

 

It wasn’t until he felt the sharp stinging pain against his left shoulder blade he understood what was going on and he tried to all of his ability to squirm or scream but all he could manage was a pathetic whimper that had Gun laughing as he worked the knife into his back.

 

Tears rolled down his cheeks and down onto the floor. He could hear fighting somewhere in the building and a gunshot, then three more. But all he could do was cry and pray for it to stop.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he laid there but eventually the knife was removed from him and he could feel the cold sensation and blood run down his back and two men came down. “They are on their way down. We should leave while they come here. Once they see them they won’t try get after us.” One of them said and they stood to leave without another word.

 

Junmyeon watched their feet move towards the door then the heavy metal slid open, then closed. Yixing was laying down on his left, facing Junmyeon with a pained expression and eyes cast downwards. He tried to talk, ask if he was alright but he couldn’t make a sound.

 

“Suho!” Yifan yelled from above and hurried down the stairs. However the man stopped when he came closer, looking at his marred left shoulder blade. Junmyeon didn’t know what was happening and forced out a whimper. It seemed to break Yifan out of his little state of shock and he kneeled down to take him into his arms. 

 

“I’m here…”


	8. VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me doing a update of this story lmao, it's been almost a year and i want to finish this now so i'll try and end this story soon since i have time to write now and honestly i don't think i have that many chapters left. thank you for reading though and sorry for my updates that take forever, sometimes i forget ppl actually like and follow my works soooo!!! either way ily all and do leave feedback <3

_ 2016 _

_ China _

Han was eating lunch at the outside serving of a Chinese restaurant when his phone went off and he furrowed his brows when Junmyeon’s cellar ID showed on the screen. They hadn’t scheduled anything and they had their monthly call a week ago and suddenly his stomach felt uneasy. What if something happened to him? Or the others?

“Jun? Is everything okay?” He asked and leaned back against the chair, tapping with his chopsticks against the bowl.

_ “Hi Han, Can we talk? Something happened and I promised Soo and Jongin I’d talk about it even if it hurts me, us both.” _

There was a pause and the elder made a sound of agreement and to tell Junmyeon to continue speaking and the latter let out a heavy sigh.

_ “Chanyeol and I had sex last night and I called Yifan’s name.” _ The man on the other line said and Han’s eyes widened at the statement.

“You did  _ what  _ Junmyeon?” He almost hissed out, dropping the chopsticks to the table and called a waitress over to pay, telling her to pack up the rest for him to take away. He felt like this wouldn’t be a conversation to have in public.

_ “We fucked and I called my ex’s name in climax and asked him to fucking cum inside me Han! I was messed up, shit…”  _ They were quiet for a while as Han paid and grabbed the plastic bag and left the restaurant, sitting in his car across the street and put in his headphones to continue the talk.

“Did you take anything? You were never one for drugs Jun but it’s been a while and the separation from Yifan was hard on you… But you’ve never turned to drugs as far as I know.” He muttered as he started up the car to drive to his house.

_ “No no, never have. I was on a dinner with Himchan and we shared a bottle of wine, I may have had one or two too many glasses and I’ve thought a lot about him the past half year and I guess it just slipped. We weren’t facing each other and it just happened that I started to think about him and it felt good. I really miss him.” _ Another pause.  _ “But don’t you dare fucking say that to him or I’ll take the next flight to China to shoot you in the dick Lu Han. I don’t care if we’re best friends.” _

“Don’t you worry, Yifan doesn’t even know I keep in contact with you as frequently as I do. But I’ve heard him rant about how much he wants to call you but you changed your number and I pretended to talk to you through Minseok’s phone. But I won’t tell, not even Zitao.”

_ “Good… I’m not ready to talk to him yet but I will have to eventually, perhaps after we’ve sorted out things with Park, he just beat Kyungsoo up badly and he’s after us. But they told me to talk to you since we’re still close and you are close to Yifan, you could help a little. I need to stop bottling up my feeling.” _

“Sounds like a good idea. I’m all ears babe and you know it.” Han smiled bitterly, wishing he could be there with Junmyeon and hug him, hold him in his arms and stroke his hair while listening to him rant about his ex. His heart ached a little and he let out a sigh. “You should call me more often. Not just to bitch about Yifan, we should make it once a week instead of once a month I love listening to your voice.”

“ _ Stop sounding to cheesy.” _ Junmyeon laughed on the other line and Han simply smiled as he made a turn.  _ “I just, it’s not your place to tell me. If you even know why he left. It left me kinda fucked up. I was close to book a ticket to China once the sadness subdued and I was fueled on anger. I planned on hunting him down and kill him honestly. Still debating on if I should or not..” _

The elder laughed loudly and nodded. “I think you should! Man he deserves it. And I know partly why he left but he knows we talk once in a while and I guess he doesn’t trust me enough to tell me. Good idea actually since I’d tell you either way out of spite of him. He’s pathetic without you. He may act like he’s tough and shoot people on sight but when at home he whines about how much he misses cuddling and playing with your hair, especially when he’s drunk.”

_ “Can’t really laugh at him, I’m the same… But I’m glad I’m not the only one. And according to everyone else he still loves me, I believe it’s a fucking lie, I mean, why’d he leave if he still loves me? It’s odd.” _

“A bit. I agree it sounds a little twisted in a way that he left someone he loves. It took me a lot to leave Minseok and you. I still lay awake at night regretting leaving. But at the same time, I couldn’t let Yifan be alone. I’m really sorry for leaving.”

_ “I’ve already forgiven you Han… I never held a grudge against you leaving, perhaps I was a little bitter over loosing you both but I understood where you came from. Zitao as well, he missed you two. He and Yifan were close like you and me. He missed that even if it meant leaving Sehun, but their relationship still works and it’s nice seeing him now and again. I miss having him around.” _

“He misses his mom, but he’s learning how to take care of himself finally. But, how do you wanna talk about this? Tell me what happened after I left. I know we talked before I went away and when I came to China but it’s obvious you were holding things to yourself. So we can start from scratch?” Han laughed and parked his car.

_ “Yeah… yeah that sounds good enough to me. God this feels so odd, it really feels like I’m sixteen again talking to you about my crushes.” _ Junmyeon chuckled bitterly and Han smiled sadly. “ _ Did Yifan ever tell you about how he told me he was leaving?” _

“No, he doesn't really talk about the past. And when we bring it up he just ignores us so I'm guessing it was pretty bad?” Han remembered how completely out of it Junmyeon was, completely broken from Yifan's departure. While the latter had gone cold and acted as if it never happened. As if it'd all go away if it was left ignored. 

 

Han rubbed his face and his phone went off, signaling that Yifan was calling him as well. “Hold on Junmyeon I'll call you back in a second. The big bad wolf wants to speak.” Junmyeon sighed and they hung up. While answering the other call he wondered if Yifan knew they were talking about him and purposely interrupted. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ 2016  _

_ Korea _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Junmyeon stared at the reflection of the covered up scar on his shoulder blade, but just because a set of roses now covered the words didn't mean he still didn't remember them. It was still etched into his skin. 

 

_ Dishonourable whore.  _

 

Drops of water slowly moved down his neck and drops fell from his short out washed pink hair. If he really focused he could see the outlines of the signs. Closing his eyes he tugged the robe back up to cover the tattoo, tying it around his waist tightly before exiting his bathroom. The talk with Han had made him think about his past a lot, the things he could've done better, the things that he wished he'd done differently. 

 

The sun was just rising outside as he sat himself down in the kitchen to take a cup of coffee to wake up his senses. In a few hours they were all meeting up at eldorado to tell the kids they took in to not be around. Junmyeon couldn't live with himself if he had to be the reason to the deaths of young kids. They needed to be off the streets until Gun was off the streets. 

 

His fingers wrapped around the white cup carefully, feeling the warmth in his palms slightly burn. With a slow blink Junmyeon simply watched the steam rise in swirling motions, catching the rays of the early morning sun. The only sound in his apartment was the cars heading to work this early and it felt a little lonely. 

 

Kyungsoo was in Jongin’s apartment still getting treated for his injuries. He was healing up but it took its time. Yixing was in China to visit family for his mother's birthday. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Sehun, Jongdae and Minseok were trying to figure out what to do to take Gun down since they had to make it as clean as possible to simply just erase him and his father from the earth. It was about time the Park family was annihilated. No one in the underground would mind, their family had been starting trouble since they came here according to Yongguk’s father. 

 

Han had told him that perhaps that perhaps they could meet up once the Parks are gone. Maybe then he wouldn't feel so lonely, once things get calmer and he could meet up with the others. 

 

_ “He's crazy. He's terrorized you for years now Junmyeon and I'm sure he has wicked and sick intentions. And I mean that he's not only out to kill you and the rest of exo.” Han had muttered over the phone with a sigh. He knew that he was worried, Han was unable to help or even protect Junmyeon like he wanted.  _

 

_ “I know. He's shifty. We have to kill him and his father, we have no other choice at this point, they need to be taken out. No one would come after us if we did. Not like their accuentices would even dare try build something new up. We just need to take out the higher ups. We're going to plan a ambush next week. We want it to be as clean as possible.” Junmyeon placed the cigarette he was smoking on the edge of his lips. “I want it to be over.” _

 

_ “I understand. Once it's calmer it would be easier for you to meet Yifan again. Even if he'd want to be there to put a bullet through his head I think this is something you need to do. Even if the things he did was to set Yifan off, he did them to you, taunted you...even marked you.” _

 

_ Junmyeon absentmindedly lifted his hand to his left shoulder. “He doesn't know what he's messing with. He never did. I've been playing nice for too long.” It was almost as if he could feel the burn of that knife etching his skin. “I'll make sure to give him an extra bullet from Yifan.” _

 

_ Han chuckled and Junmyeon couldn't help but smile slightly at the sound. “I'll tell him that, he'll be happy. And remember. If you need us we'll come over. We all are still exo after all.” Junmyeon nodded, exhaling soft white smoke. _

 

_ “I will. But we're enough. Once Kyunsoo is back up on his legs we're back in full force. It's not a big operation Han, I promise.”  _

 

_ Silence settled between them for a minute and Junmyeon put his cigarette out. “You should talk to him like you did to me.” _

 

_ Biting his lip he furrowed his brows. “I don't think I'll be able to. I'm still mad at him. And I want to resolve things face to face, I want him to see the pain he caused me, see my tears. It'll have to wait Han. Just talking to you about this has been much for me. I've never opened up this much before.” _

 

_ “Okay, okay… we'll just have to work on that then Junmyeon. But I'm glad you called. It's been a while.” _

 

Recalling their conversation over phone in the car on his way to eldorado he wiped a stray tear. He'd been crying a whole lot lately. Once the dam had broken it never stopped leaking. He never told Han how much he really missed Yifan but god he just wanted things to be like they once were. 

 

He could see cars parked outside and Chanyeol was leaning against the side of the building smoking a cigarette. Once he parked the other approached and grinned as he flicked the cigarette on the ground and stomped the light out of it. “We're ready to discuss the plan after the kids are out of here. They're waiting inside with the rest but we briefed them on what's going on.”

 

“Good.” Junmyeon closed the door to his car and locked it, following Chanyeol up to the house and nodding at Sehun as he entered who was fiddling with a butterfly knife in his right hand. He could hear the chattering of the others in the kitchen and once he took a step inside they went silent. 

 

“Good seeing you all. I know it's been almost six months since we approached you but we need you to stop doing this. These kind of things we do have never been safe, but as of now we're being targeted by Park Gun and his father and none of the people I care for are safe. That includes you all. Which is why you no longer can be here or do what you do, it's just too risky.”

 

The others seemed to understand, nodding and Namjoon spoke up, brows drawn together in question. “But, aren't you always in danger? What's so special about Park Gun that we can't even be on the streets anymore?”

  
  


“He's a psychopath. He's completely and utterly insane. He's been after us for years and won't stop until we've gotten rid of him. It's no place for the seven of you. Not until his family and loyalty is wiped out. You being associates to me and being in contact with me is dangerous until I say otherwise. Which is why Baekhyun wiped out your phones that had anything to do with us so you won't be able to be tracked.”

 

“I see.” Namjoon nodded and Junmyeon sighed, looking over them before glancing out the window. He'd gotten paranoid someone might be watching, or even accidentally see them with him and then be targeted. 

 

“Keep the firearm in case you would be followed, threatened or hurt. But don't go out in the street unless it's for everyday life. You'll have to do other things for money for a while, it's not safe right now.” 

 

They all nodded, faces serious and stood up, bowing at them before taking their leave and they bid th goodbye as for now. Junmyeon let out a sigh, running a hand over his face before walking to sit down. Sehun walked them out and erased anything that could lead anyone back to them from their phones before making sure they were off the property. 

 

Kyungsoo sat down next to him, no longer needing assistance to do so. “We have information about the Park family boarding a ship over to Thailand in two weeks and we have the opportunity to get the both of them and the men that are the closest. It might get dirty considering civilians will be around as well, though. But it's the best opportunity we got now and both me and Baekhyun think we should take it.”

 

“Do we have any other choice? The sooner it's over the better. What's your plan, how do we take them out, and how do we involve as little civilians as possible? Do we have anyone else with us or is it just us?”

 

“Well...as for now the Bang family is on the fence. If something goes wrong they don't want to be there. But as for the act itself the plan was that Sehun and Yixing stay over night and wait them out, take them down with the snipers and then blow up that part of the harbor. We'll make it look like an accident, a cigarette bum coming in contact with gasoline that leaked from a barrel. I don't even think the police will care if they find gun wounds on their bodies.”

 

“I don't want them to get themselves into something they don't want. As long as I know the other families and groups have my back on this and I won't have someone else on my tail after it's done. But I think that'd be for the best. I assume they're boarding one of their own boats and in a private area of the harbor so casualties would be minimal.” 

 

Junmyeon circled a dent in the wooden table with his finger. “As much as it'd be satisfying to let them suffer I suppose we should do it all in one go. But we need to set things up and be ready for next week then. Yixing, Jongin, can you set up the display with gasoline two days in advance. We should be able to get our hands on some worker uniforms from around there to draw less attention to you.”

 

“Yes boss.” Yixing said and nodded, Jongin giving him thumbs up before taking off his glasses. “I say we plant ourselves in there as early as tomorrow and “work” there in case we'd be seen by anyone of the workers and we'd know the space better. I say Sehun and Baekhyun do as well. Easier to snipe if you know what obstacles could be there.”

 

“I'm a professional Jongin. I've sniped from a abandoned warehouse in China, I can manage a Korean harbor.” Sehun huffed, frowning at his friend who only grinned and shrugged. Junmyeon bit back the comment of stop being childish but decided to let it go as he tapped his finger against the table.

 

“I guess that was it then, if nobody else has anything to add.” With no response Junmyeon nodded, taking out his phone to check any new messages. “Then we’re starting the operation right away. You should try infiltrate right away, I need to make a few calls.”

 

All members nodded and left the room, leaving Junmyeon alone as they walked to the common room and computer room. Easily dialing his older brother, the number memorized since long ago. “ _ Hello Jun, what’s going on? Is Kyungsoo any better? _ ”

 

“It’s all good, Soo is getting there and has healed up nicely. He can walk without crutches and doesn’t seem to mind much. And I’m fine, I wanted to talk to you about a few things. Has Yongguk mentioned anything about our plan to take Park out?”

 

_ “He did, his father wants to support you in it, we all kind of want them gone. They’ve caused a lot of trouble, not only for you.” _

 

“I don’t want you to help. Neither the Bang family or you. If something goes wrong I don’t want anymore to be hurt alright, not you either.” Junmyeon looked at the ring around his thumb that Himchan gave to him that fateful night. “I want you to be safe, and if anything goes wrong, it’s up to you to kill him.”

 

_ “Jun...are you sure? We don’t mind helping you, we’re family after all. Just...take it easy if you’re going into this by yourselves. And inform me when you’re doing this, I want to have updates on everything.” _

 

“Got it. Don’t tell mom, alright? I don’t want her to worry.” 

 

_ “I won’t, don’t worry. Be careful, bye, Jun.” _

 

“Bye…”

 

_ Soon _ . He thought as he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and leaned back in the chair. Junmyeon could hear the others in the common room discussing the plan, Sehun making a call to a few associates at the pier to secure clothes and “jobs”.

 

Jongin walked in slowly, offering a tired smile before sitting down next to him, placing a elbow on the table before resting his cheek in his palm. “So big brother’s out of this one huh?” He must’ve loverheard his call and all the brunette did was to nod in reply, offering his brother a smile.

 

“I’m not bringing more people into my,  _ our _ , drama. It’s simply too much and it’s a easy operation. We don’t need hundreds of men to blow up some barrels. I wish you to be here then okay, at eldorado or at home in my apartment. Jongin, I can’t deal with you being killed. If anything happens...if anything goes wrong you  _ have _ to leave the country.” Junmyeon looked down and sighed. “Take Kyungsoo with you if you need to. Just please don’t be in any lines of fire that day.”

 

“I won’t, I promise. I’ll be at your apartment then, with Kyungsoo. We can watch from afar, you know.” Junmyeon nodded, taking his hand and biting his lip. “It’s going to be fine Junmyeon. We’re going to be just fine.” With that the younger kissed his brother’s head and wrapped him up in a hug.

 

“I just hope you’re right, Jongin.” 

  
  


… . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . .. 

  
  
  


Something about the dark rainy night seemed ominous as Junmyeon looked out on the city of Seoul in all it’s light. He could see the outline of his own body in the reflection of the glass as he sat on his bed alone. Junmyeon had spent his lime like that a lot lately, alone. The past week he’d sat in is room, pacing back and forth in the apartment thinking of anything they could have missed in their plan, anything that might endanger his friends. But he came to no conclusion and after sharing the plan with Han he got the affirmation that it seemed flawless. It was three days left and everything was going well so farm no changes in Park’s behavior and no approaches. However he feared that he’d manage to harm someone before they got to them. 

 

Blinking once he looked down in his lap, faded pink hair falling into his eyes and he wondered why he was feeling so low and paranoid. The rain seemed to become heavier outside and not bearing it any more he reached to click the remote to close the curtains around the panoramic view. It had been weather similar to this the day after Yifan left, ironically enough, and he couldn’t be distracted by thoughts of him now.

 

Slipping the red silk robe of his shoulders and hanging it on the bedpost Junmyeon lied down in the too large bed and stared up at the ceiling. Now when he thought about it, the small led lamps installed in the ceiling imitating stars reminded him of Yifan too. But in all honesty, was there anything that didn’t?

 

He remembered the night of their engagement. It’d also been a rainy evening funnily enough, it had been so much more romantic then, now it was a reminder of how much he longed for it to have stayed the same. Yifan had come to bed after taking a shower and simply wrapped his arms around him, asking if he wanted to be together forever. With the whisper of a yes and a kiss to is tear stained cheek Yifan slipped a gold ring onto his finger to seal the promise.

 

Why did he then break it? If he was the one to ask. When all of this would be over, maybe he could finally get the answer to that burning questioned that had pained him the past two years. Rolling over to his side Junmyeon curled up into a ball, hugging the blanket to his chest and slowly falling asleep and like every other night, hoping not to dream of Yifan.

 

But, of course he did. 

 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

 

Today was the day. Junmyeon had barely slept and Chanyeol had come over at 4am to drive them to eldorado later that day. Jongin was scheduled to come to his apartment with Kyungsoo at 7pm and they would have left. The explosion was set to be done at 10pm and then it was done. 

 

Chanyeol was currently stirring in his coffee with a spoon, mixing the milk with the dark coffee. He himself had already downed two cups and was checking with Sehun that everything was going smoothly and according to him everything was going smoothly. “You're tapping with your foot, are you worried?

 

“How could I not be, I have so many lives in my hands and I'm terrified. What if something goes wrong, what if someone gets hurt.” He muttered, tapping his toes anxiously against the wooden floor. “It's not like I can just relax.” 

 

“If something happens, it happens. And you couldn't do anything to stop it. We'll get through it and we'll be just fine. Come on Myeon, we've done this since we were kids.” The grin on his face made Junmyeon smile back, laughing softly and shrugged. “Either way, we should get going to eldorado or else we’ll be stuck in traffic.”

 

With that they left, after locking up the apartment they headed to the garage and got into Chanyeol’s Rolls Royce. He wondered why the younger decided to wear his finest clothes on a day like this, as Junmyeon was dressed in fitted black leather pants and a black turtleneck Chanyeol wore a damn dress shirt tucked into a pair of navy blue pants and a bomber jacket over that. Not all that functional if they got in a fight somehow. Even if they just would camp out, no one could know what would happen.

 

A text lit up the screen on the phone in his hand and he felt chills go down his spine as he read a text from Sehun announcing that the Park family were coming within an hour instead of in three. “Shit, they’ll be there in an hour…”

 

“It’s fine, everything is set up so it doesn’t change much, right? They’ve been camping out on the roof since lunch. If anything it’ll just be done quicker.” Chanyeol tried to soothe him and glanced over to his phone but soon had to look back at the road to make a turn to the more unruly roads. They couldn’t miss this chance, they just couldn’t.

 

“Should we head there-”

 

“No, if something is wrong you can’t be there, plus the drive there is over an hour so we wouldn’t make it in time either way.” Chanyeol cut in before unmyeon could even finish speaking and he bit into his bottom lip as he stared at the message in his phone, a ominous feeling washing over him as they came to a stop by eldorado.

 

“Get your gun out.” Junmyeon muttered as he got out, gun ready in hand as he exited, using the car as a shield while Chanyeol locked up and hurried over to his side and they had their guns pointed at any windows for a good twenty minutes before deeming it safe enough to approach. However they did so slowly and Junmyeon searched each and every room before putting his gun down and closing and locking all windows.

 

Chanyeol logged into the computers and checked the surveillance footage of the dock where Kyungsoo had set it last week so they could get a good view of it all. Sehun was seen on the top of the building, lying on his stomach with his sniper rifle set up and ready, Baekhyun right next to him. Junmyeon was pacing around, maybe he shouldn’t had so much coffee, he thought as he came to a halt and sat down in a computer chair.

 

None of them spoke for minutes as they stared at the screens, anticipating the finale to this tyranny of the Park family. According to the time ticking in the corner of the five monitors it was twenty minutes left until they were thought to arrive. However, with fifteen minutes left he saw Sehun hurriedly packing his sniper rifle up and Baekhyun following suit.    
  


“What the…” His phone buzzed as they exited frame and he hurriedly picked up at the sight of Baekhyun’s ID. “Baek, what is-” Apparently no one would let him speak today, but the panic in his voice made his blood run cold.

 

“They knew, it’s a trap. We need to get out, there are fucking cops here Suho, the NS  _ fucking _ I is here!” He hissed, voice echoing and he assumed they were in a empty stairway. “There are hundreds of them here and I think Jongdae and Yixing were arrested. Fuck… Sehun called Jonging, they know, you need to stay hidden okay.” Silence settled over them and Baekhyun swore under his breath before hanging up and Junmyeon shoved his phone into his pants and hurried to the closest window to peek out. 

 

“How the fuck did they know about the ambush?” Chanyeol hissed as he turned all computers off and walked to a different window but none of them saw anything. “If they knew about that they might as well know about eldorado Jun.”

 

“I know, we need to burn it to the ground. We still have gasoline in the attic right?” Chanyeol nodded and Junmyeon nodded his head for him to run up the stairs and he did. Grabbing the closest object to work as a bat, which was a old emptied shotgun, Junmyeon smashed the computer screens before damaging the computers beyond recognition so they couldn’t get any information on them if they did find it. 

 

Breathing heavily he licked his dry lips and got all files they had about themselves and other people that could not be identified and threw them on the couch, waiting for Chanyeol who hurried down and handed him a bottle of gasoline. “I think cops are on their way we need to hurry.” He then rushed to the computer room, the kitchen and anything else that needed to be burnt.

 

Junmyeon stared at the picture of Yifan laying the furthest back, facing him as he twisted the cap and poured half of it’s insides on the files. Maybe this was it, maybe this was when they finally lost. And Yifan wasn’t even there with him and if Junmyeon was honest, it kind of hurt.They had promised to go through everything thick and thin but they wouldn’t even go down together. 

 

_ “Yifan, what if I actually end up dead? What if we end up in a shootout we can’t win?” Junmyeon asked as Yifan drove them back home after some grocery shopping. His hands were clasped together in his lap as he watched the lights flash by. _

 

_ “If we do, we’ll go out like Bonnie and Clyde.” Yifan said and reached over to take his hand, squeezing it once and smiling at him before turning back to the road. “As long as I’m with you it’s fine. You already know I’d die for you and I also would die with you if that’s what our destiny would lead too.” _

 

_ “Will you hold my hand as we walk into line of fire?” Junmyeon watched as their fingers automatically laced together and Yifan’s hand felt so warm in his own. And if this was what he’d last feel before dying, he’d be fine.  _

 

_ “I will hold your hand as we jump of a building Junmyeon.” Yifan then parked the car at the side of the road and reached over to cup his cheeks, observing each little line in his face and the slight glow to his skin after a hot humid day. “We’ll see each other in the afterlife right?” _

 

_ “If I’m bleeding out in some warehouse you better hurry over there and hold my hand before i bleed out.” Yifan chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lips. Then another, and another. Junmyeon giggled as Yifan ran his hands through his hair. “We have dairy in the back we can’t just make out at the side of the road right now Yifan, we’ll do that at home.” _

 

_ “Okay then. One last kiss?” Yifan said and with a small peck to the lips they headed back home to their apartment. _

 

LIghting a match he threw it onto the pile and watched it quickly take fire, the picture of Yifan slowly fray and turn black. Letting out a sigh he instructed Chanyeol to set the place on fire and get the car started. As he exited the house he could hear the faint sound of sirens and Yifan was the only thing on his mind. He wasn’t here to hold his hand.

 

Chanyeol cursed as he too heard the cops approaching while getting into the car. “I’m calling Jongin.” Junmyeon said as Chanyeol started up the car, the sun just dipping down behind the horizon to pull them all into darkness. However his phone didn’t even connect the call after five tries and he realized that it must've broken and he felt his eyes burn at the thought of his brother being taken and arrested already. 

 

That was when a police car appeared in front of them but it rushed past, followed by a firetruck. “It’ll take them seconds to know it’s us, no one in this area sets fire on houses and leave in a car more expensive than the house, we need to hurry. I...I think Jongin and Kyungsoo might've left and been arrested if they didn’t turn off or smash their phones in fear of being tracked.”

 

“Turn on the police radio I think I can hear them approaching.” Junmyeon swallowed down the tears and did as told, glancing back to see the flashing of blue and red among the trees. “They are following us, we need to get out on the big road and then I’ll drop you off in some alley and continue on my own.”

 

“What!? No! Chanyeol no you’re not going alone!” Junmyeon whipped his head around to look at him and held the gun in his hand tightly. “We’re a team okay? A god damn  _ fucking _ team and as a leader I am not leaving you behind.”

 

“Yes, you are. You don’t have a choice I made up my mind. You’re leaving this car in ten minutes when i drive into the marketplace and you’ll blend in with the crowd and hide.” Junmyeon was at a loss of words. He felt so powerless and he hated it, he felt so small as he just nodded and looked back to see more red and blue flash between the trees. “Junmyeon you’re the leader, if anyone will make it out of this it’s you, we wouldn’t be where we are if it wasn’t for you. I trust you to fix this if you get away.”

 

Chanyeol managed to smile at him before getting on the man road, heading straight to the night market to get away from the police. “I knew something was up, I knew something was wrong...but how did they know? We planned this around their schedule. Unless it was fake from the beginning to see if we’d do something…” Junmyeon tried to figure out why and how the Parks could figure this out.

 

“I’m not stopping this car, when I enter that alley over there you jump out and run. And good luck.” Junmyeon watched as they got closer to the alley and he could hear the sirens approaching from the back. Turning to the other he felt as if he left this car, he’d lose everyone and everything. What was he supposed to do? Chanyeol was right, he was the leader, which meant that he had to fix this once he stepped out of the car.

 

“Chanyeol, don’t you dare get taken by police.” He said as the car came to slow down and he turned to Chanyeol with one hand on the door. “I’ll see you soon, okay?” The other smiled and nodded as he opened the door, slammed it shut and ran down the alley the way he was heading then taking a sharp right to head to his apartment.

 

It took awhile for him to get to the apartment and he couldn’t find either Kyungsoo or Jongin in there as he searched through his home. However he felt lost on what to do now, no one replied on their phone and he had no idea of where anyone could be. With tears in his eyes he did the only thing he could think of in this moment and dialed Han.

 

_ “Hey, what’s up-” _

 

“Han I don’t know what to do, it was a ambush, they set us up to it. Chanyeol is running from police and I have no idea where anyone else is, Jongin’s phone doesn’t work and I don’t know if they know off where I live. I don’t know if I should leave and where would I go?”

 

_ “Park set you up? And sent the police after you?”  _ Han said in disbelief on the other side and Junmyeon just sniffled, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his black turtle neck as he walked over to open his laptop set on his desk.  _ “They must be okay though, they must’ve ran away right? I mean if the Parks did send police on you that’s pretty lowly of them to do.” _

 

“I know, I want to watch the life leave his eyes as I strangle him.” Junmyeon muttered and checked news sites if anything said anything about a car chase or arresting of mafia members but nothing was up. “I need to leave the country Han, can you pick me up in Beijing?” However he wasn’t sure if he’d be arrested if he tried to leave the country and they had details of how he looked like. But if he stayed here he couldn’t work freely, and he could handle it from afar.

 

“Sure, of course. Tell me when you land and I’ll be there.”

 

“Don’t tell Yifan. Don’t tell him I’m coming…”

 

“Alright, be careful Jun.”


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me??? Doing updates this close to each other???? One of the seven wonders of the world. also I saw someone on twitter being so happy about me updating this and I'm happy at least one person likes the story (´･ω･`) anyways thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy, feedback is always nice!

  
  
  
  
2016  
China  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Paranoia set over him as he walked through immigration but thankfully was let through without any suspicion. The news mustn't have gotten out yet about the arrest of exo members, clutching tightly onto his carry on he walked out to the arrival hall, a old cap of Chanyeol’s and a mouth mask shielding his face from recognition. Well, one person recognized him.

Han saw him before he even noticed his old friend, jerking back when he touched his upper arm. “It's just me, Jun. let's get out of here okay, I bet you need some rest..” those were the only words spoken between the two as Han led him out to his car. Once inside he was handed a gun that he tucked into the back of his pants, hiding it under his shirt.

“This is a mess Junmyeon. What the fuck happened?” Junmyeon just swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt the tears threaten to fall at the thought of it. “How many were arrested?” Han said quietly as they drove off and Junmyeon shrugged, he didn’t know, no news sites had updated on it so he was hoping they had been able to run away.

“Baekhyun thought Yixing and Jongdae might’ve gotten arrested but no one has been calling or texting. I’m sure they all smashed their phones so there was no way they could be tracked, I guess I should do the same, but I don’t want to risk them not being able to contact me if they get new ones and try to call and I smashed it to pieces. I’ll keep it for a while and change phone later.” Junmyeon sighed and wiped his eyes, feeling them water up.

“Okay, I bet it’s fine. Jongin and Kyungsoo must’ve gotten away right? They were just there at your apartment and got the word rather quickly.” Han tried to comfort as they drove through the streets of Beijing and Junmyeon looked out at the stores and restaurants they passed, just about to open up as it was still early morning. Market places were opening up their booths and sometimes he wished he’d picked a easier life and just opened up a restaurant like Kyungsoo’s parents or just moved out on the country.

“Yeah, he’s smart, they both are. Can we stop by a store, i need to buy hair dye.” Junmyeon said calmly and turned back to Han who nodded and checked the time on the digital clock on the side. Something was probably open that had dye and it wasn’t long until Han pulled up next to a 24h mall and parked.

“We can get whatever you need. Dye, clothes, soap. It’s on me okay, but load up because I think you should lay low at my apartment for a while.” Junmyeon nodded and pulled the cap down a little further before exiting the car, Han following close behind him as they scaverened through the mall for anything they needed. It ended up being quite a lot, some clothes, groceries and black dye before loading it into the car and doing the last trip to Han’s apartment which was not far away from there.

Junmyeon helped with carrying the things up to his apartment and felt himself crash after putting any dairy or food that had to be kept cool in the fridge. He was so tired, he had barely slept the night to now or the day before so now when he could somewhat relax Junmyeon almost felt as if he was going to pass out. Blinking slowly he took off the face mask and cap before sluggishly rolling the suitcase to the guestroom Hand had pointed him to and didn’t even close the door before he laid down on the bed, eyes falling closed before he could even take out his passport and phone from his back pocket.

When he did wake up a few hours later he felt disoriented, but he rubbed his eyes and slowly pushed himself up to sit, looking around the room he was in. He could hear Han out in the kitchen talking to someone and he wasn’t sure if it was over the phone or not. Maybe he should just change into more comfortable clothes and go back to sleep until morning. But he felt so hungry and he wanted his hair done so he simply changed from jeans to sweatpants before quietly walking out of the room.

It was then he heard a very recognisable voice speaking in mandarin along with Han and he suddenly felt very awake and walked towards the kitchen and was met by a very surprised Zitao sitting at the dinner table. “Hyung?” Zitao whispered and stood up so fast the chair almost toppled over as he walked across the kitchen to wrap him in his arms and pulled him close. “I thought han was just lying when he said you were here. But, as happy I am that you are, it’s not during the best situation huh..”

Junmyeon only shook his head and buried his nose into Zitao’s chest, he’d gotten a few inches taller but he still smelled the same and it brought tears to his eyes. The younger rested his chin on the other’s head and ran a hand over his back soothingly. Han smiled at the scene and continued to fry the duck in the frying pan.

“I’ve missed you a lot..you’re still as short huh?” Zitao chuckled and ruffled his hair. “Heard you wanted to dye your hair. I could help you out while Han cooks. You wanna do that?” In all honesty he didn't want to withdraw from his embrace but nodded, they could catch up while he dyed his hair. It'd be like old times, Zitao had been the one to help him bleach his hair back in the days.

“God I missed you so much...you look like a actual grown up now. And you've been working out, your arms were the size of mine back in the days.” He smiled, trying not to think about the chaos that had occurred before nodding. “I'd love it if you dyed my hair Taotao.”

The way the younger smiled at him just made his heart melt and he walked back to his room to dig out the black dye from the plastic bag alongside a brush and mixing cup for it. “It'll be like in the old days huh? Dying our hair with cheap box dye and trying to keep it healthy with coconut oil. I'm surprised yours hasn't fallen out yet.” Currently Zitao had dark brown hair but Sehun had said he got it done from a pastel purple about a month ago.

Simply giving a thought of Sehun made his chest tighten and hands tremble. He really hoped they were all alright.

Handing the box over Junmyeon sat down by the dinner table and rubbed his eyes, checking his phone but like expected he was met by nothing. “Back to black I see?”

“Yeah, Park is used to seeing my light hair and if anyone has tabs on my appearance bleached and outeasued pink will be in the description.” Zitao nodded and began to mix it together, leaving Junmyeon to stare at Han working in the kitchen. “Does Yifan know I'm here?”

Not even looking up from reading over the spices in his rack Han shook his head. “Nope, he's unaware. But we should tell him. We do need a plan to find out where everyone else are. Zitao could probably hack into the police files and see any reports about a failed or successful arrest. That's why I called him over.”

“I see.” Talking to Yifan wasn't high up on his priority list right now, honestly it was probably the last thing he'd want to do. He should call Himchan tomorrow and see if Jongin or Jongdae has made themselves known. Or if he has heard anything from the others. Chewing on his bottom lip anxiously Junmyeon twisted the sleeve of his sweater in his hands.

While Zitao began spreading the dye over his hair, starting with the roots, he talked about anything that had been going on, he'd been going to college and was soon graduating with a masters degree in psychology. His dog was just fine and he couldn't wait to show Junmyeon his apartment. Han chuckled and told him to let the elder rest too, that he barely got any sleep and Zitao talking his ear off didn't help.

The other just pouted and kept talking to Junmyeon’s amusement. “Tomorrow I'll hack into the Korean police records to see if we can find anything. It's too late to do anything now and you should probably sleep after eating and washing the due out.”

“Mhm..it's probably a good idea. I just hope I'll get some sleep. My body feels like it's ready to crumble and stay dormant for days but I have too much to think about to relax.” Zitao gently massaging his scalp to make sure the dye was equally distributed through his hair didn't make it easier to keep his eyes open however. “You got any sleeping pills Han?”

“I think I should have a few left. But I'm sure you'll pass out the second you put your head on the pillow again, you look like a wreck.” Jan smiled and moved the pan off the hot burner and took out three bowls to serve the duck and stir fried rice. “Come eat while waiting for your hair to get done and then after washing it out let's go to bed.”

No one complained as they were given a bowl each and they all ate in silence. Junmyeon had forgotten how Han’s food tasted like but feeling the signature of almost too much ginger and Chinese herbal medicine was something he couldn't forget. It reminded him of when Han would cook him food after school and on weekends when they had sleepovers. He really missed them both. Simply having them around the house and hearing them talk from the other room.

Forty minutes later he was in the shower washing his hair, using both shampoo and conditioner to get rid of any dye, then used the soap set in the shower and cleaned his body thoroughly in the hot spray of the water. Zitao had retired to the couch and Han was cleaning up in the kitchen as he stepped out and dried himself off and put on the sweater and a new pair of boxers before going to bed, not caring about his damp hair. Han had left a glass of water and the bottle of sleeping pills on the bedside table and even though he felt like he could sleep easily for a good 10 hours he wanted to make sure he’d actually sleep. He couldn’t function if he didn’t get any sleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .

“Well..good news and bad news I guess.” Zitao said from the laptop he had placed on his lap, a frown between his brows as he tapped a button on the keyboard and Junmyeon looked up from the book he was reading. “It was a failed operation, no one was captured..well, Jongdae was arrested but he escaped somehow. No one is taken at least, but they are searching for them still I suppose, says something about keeping an eye out at train stations and airports. However they have profiles on all of them now, a good look of how they all look.”

Junmyeon let out a sigh of relief as he melted into the couch, at least no one was taken. But he wondered if they had left the country or if they were in hiding back in South Korea still. Jongin must’ve told their mother or at least Himchan so he’d have to make a call later today. His uncle might have and idea of where Jongdae could be as well. He just hoped his poor mother wasn’t too worried.

“Does it say anything about any leads? If they followed them up?” Zitao checked a few things before shaking his head and looking over to him. “Okay, okay...has Sehun called you?” A shake of his head. Junmyeon let out a sigh and leaned back in the couch, running a hand through his newly dyed hair and closed his eyes.

“This is good though, and Sehun always told me if shit got fucked he’d move to France. So maybe he’s on his way there right now to escape the Korean authorities. If he is he’d call me the second he got the chance because I was supposed to move there with him.” Their plan seemed a little less dramatic than his and Yifan’s had been back in the days and it made him smile.

“Yeah, you deserve to just move to southern France and retire. Minseok would probably call Han as well when he gets the chance but I’m not sure if I’ll get any calls since they all probably ruined their phones and don’t want to risk anyone tracking me through my number and location of the call.” Junmyeon thought aloud, tapping a finger over the armrest of the couch, frowning a little.

“Well, give it a few days Jun-bun! All you can do now is try and figure out how to get revenge on Park Gun and his asshole dad. I mean, they brought the damned police into this so you’re free to cut each finger off and feed them to him if you so wish. Cut his dick off and choke him with it.” Junmyeon burst out laughing and reached over to the other side of the couch and punched his arm, shaking his head at the younger’s vile language.

“You’re disgusting Taotao! Even if I would I just want it over with. I don’t even want to spend time on torturing him, he doesn’t deserve it. Just a bullet between his eyes and he’s gone, poof! No longer here to haunt me and I can finally fucking relax…” The front door opened and Han was speaking in rushed mad mandarin and it caught Junmyeon’s attention and he lazily looked over to him walk to the kitchen and dump a few bags of takeout on the counter before walking off to his room.

“Yifan probably.” The younger caught his attention again and Zitao nodded towards Han’s room. “He’s caught wind of what happened in Korea I guess. After all, he checks up on what’s happening in Korea, Japan, Vietnam, whatever asian country you’ve had contact with to make sure nothing has happened. The police reports must’ve alarmed him.”

“Big bad dragon still keeping track of us huh?” He muttered and looked down at the butterfly knife on the glass coffee table among some magazines and Junmyeon’s forgotten book. “Maybe he knows something about the others?” Zitao shrugged and took a few sips from his coffee that was balanced on the armrest dangerously close to his laptop.

A while later Han walked back out. “I told Yifan you were here and he’s freaking out. And before you scream at me I had to okay, he was jumping to the worst conclusions and thought you were dead and I said you were here but wanted to relax for a few days and just take it all in.” Junmyeon glared at him, Yifan deserved to think he was dead if t’d stress him out enough. “He wants to see you, but I said I’d shoot him in the knee if he came before you give clarification you want him over.”

“Like that’s going to stop him.” Zitao huffed and closed his laptop, getting up to get his meal from the takeout bag and then looking for Junmyeon’s sweet and sour soup. “But I guess he would stay away, probably too nervous seeing you eye to eye again it’s been a while after all. He doesn’t know how to handle it probably.”

Taking the spoon and swirling it around in the soup the elder sighed and pulled his legs up on the couch. “I just want to figure out what to do. I’m thinking of just going to his house and shoot him then his dad and every man that tries to shoot back.”

“That’s your rage talking and isn’t very strategical and won’t help you. Just think it through and you’ll get there. No drastic moves or you’ll just end up dead and I won’t allow that Junmyeon. Sorry but you’ll have to wait for the others to contact you before going forward because you’re not doing it alone, exo are one right?” Han pointed out, eyes cast down on the counter as he wrote something down on a notepad. “Yifan is out of town either way, he’s in Taipei right now, someone had vandalized his father’s grave.”

Those words didn’t register right in his head and Junmyeon frowned. Yifan’s dad’s grave? He hadn’t gotten any news about him passing on to the other side. How long had this been a secret? “His...dad died?” Setting the soup down, not feeling as hungry anymore, Junmyeon looked at Han who simply nodded. “Why didn’t anyone tell me…when?”

“Yifan didn’t want you to worry and told us not to tell you, I guess. He’s been a little distant since then but I don’t blame him, he loved his dad.” Setting the pen down and finally looked up to meet eyes with Junmyeon who looked at him with worry and he knew why ifan didn’t want to tell him. “A year and a half ago, not long after he left Korea. He was in a coma for a while but he was too old and tired to fight through it unfortunately.”

Silence settled over them and Junmyeon simply stared at the polished wooden floor absently. He had personally never met Yifan’s father and he never really spoke much about his family back in China but he had always shown respect and adoration to his father even if he never spoke of him. He had mentioned that his parents weren’t that into the idea of two men together and that was why he never told him about his parents, but he didn’t hate them for it, simply kept that part of himself from them.

He felt sick. Zitao had placed his food to the side as well, that too balanced on the armrest. Junmyeon felt a lump grow in his throat at the thought of Yifan having to travel to Taipei to fix his father’s gravestone that someone vandalized. He wouldn’t even do that to Park Gun no matter how much he despised him, once you were dead you should be laid to rest and be left alone. What if Gun was behind this? Did the Park family have allies in China or they send some useless men over to defile a old man's grave?

“Junmyeon, it’s fine, they were arrested. They got it all on tape and Yifan has them pay for the fixing of the grave stone. Please relax.” Both of them had noticed Junmyeon just shutting off and he was staring into nothing at this point. “Junmyeon, hey, he’s fine. He’s okay with it, well...not okay, but he’s accepted that life has its turn and he’s glad he got to spend time with him before he passed. Don’t be sad or worried for him.”

“You can’t break the news his father is dead and expect me not to worry.”had Yifan eft because of his father being ill perhaps? No. At least he would've told him in that case, right? Junmyeon worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought it over. But still, he didn't want to talk to Yifan about it and it maybe was too late to comfort him about it.

“Well...he'll probably want to see you when he's back but it might take a few days.” Han muttered, scanning his friend's face, knowing very well those wheels were turning in there trying to comprehend what he just heard.

“I'll tell him when I want to see him. I'm not the one who broke a engagement.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

2014  
France

 

 

 

 

  
Junmyeon stared out the window tiredly from their apartment in Marseille. He could see the waves crashing against the harbor in the sunset. Yifan was in the kitchen preparing cheese and crackers and he could hear the tell tale sound of a knife cutting brie into small pieces and the fizz of champagne being poured up. Sadly enough it was still too cold bathing in the ocean in May even if the air was warm.

However the nights were still cool and the breeze coming in through the open window felt nice. Junmyeon had pulled on Yifan's sweater to close out the cold however as he sat curled up in a sofa, arms resting on the windowsill.

The wooden floor creaked as Yifan walked over and sat the plate down before coming up to stand behind him and gently massage his neck. He reached over and closed the window enough to let some fresh air in and kissed Junmyeon's neck. “Let's eat.” He didn't complain, instead getting up from the sofa and padded over to the couch to flop down and pull his feet up.

“It's so nice out, it's a great place you picked.” The younger hummed and held his hand out for his glass of champagne and Yifan gave it to him with a kiss to his temple. “Too bad it's still too cold to take a bath.”

“That didn't stop you from hanging out at the beach all day, now did it? You seemed perfectly fine walking around in the water.” Leaning back he drew mindless shapes on Junmyeon's bare thigh. “Your legs have gotten tan.”

“Why do you think I wanted to be at the beach for? I want to work on my tan.” Reaching down to touch how own leg he pulled the sweater up to show the contrast of the pale skin by his hip bones. Grinning he raised his glass to take a sip however noticing something clinking in the glass and looked down. Feeling his heart skip a beat Junmyeon stared at the gleaming gold ring in the bottom of his glass.

“Kim Junmyeon...will you marry me.” Yifan grinned and tilted his head to the side, watching the surprised expression of his boyfriend, and hopefully soon fiancé. They had spoken about marriage once before, a year back or so, and since then Yifan had been on the hunt for a perfect ring to give to the other. And once he did, he booked a trip to Marseille, rented a house for s few weeks and spoiled him rotten. It's what he deserved.

“Yifan I….yes, yes of course yes..” he was out of breath and hands shaking slightly as he put the glass back on the tray and moved to wrap his arms around Yifan's neck, hugging him tightly as he felt tears prickling his eyes. Burying his face in Yifan's shirt he rubbed the tears off and sniffles quietly. “Yes.”

The elder smiled as he kissed his cheek gently, wiping away a few tears with his thumb as he looked down at him. “So you'll be mine forever?” Junmyeon giggled and nodded, using the sleeves to wipe his eyes as Yifan pulled away to fish the ring up from the glass. After wiping it clean he presented it to his now fiancé. “I hope that this is good enough for you. It was hard to find a diamond that could outshine you.”

“Oh god.” He just sighed and held his hand out for Yifan to slip it on effortlessly, then pressing a kiss to his lips. “I can't believe I'm marrying the cheesiest man on this earth.”

“You give me too little credit, I'm the cheesiest man in this galaxy.” Yifan pointed out and pulled him closer until Junmyeon draped his legs over his thighs, curled up by his side.

Junmyeon smiled and looked at the ring as Yifan gently massaged his thigh, pressing a kiss to his head. “I'll be yours forever.” He hummed, nuzzling into his chest and reached for Yifan's left hand. “So where's your ring then?”

“Kept safe in my bag as for now, I don't want to get up right now, I'm too comfortable here with you. I'll put it on later.” Yifan lifted a hand to gently caress his cheek with his fingers before leaving their hands together. “Now I can finally call you my fiancé.”

Grinning into the elders chest Junmyeon giggled, he really couldn't believe this. He felt like a little girl who just got a date with their crush and not like a man that had killed close to a hundred people. “Now I can truly call you mine…” Yifan breathed and cupped the others cheek, making him look up at him as he leaned down to kiss him.

“Wu Junmyeon.” The younger smiled and kissed back, straightening his posture to get a better angle as Yifan moved his hand down to his waist. Without much effort Yifan pulled him into his lap and his large hands came to rest on his hips. “I like the sound of that.” Junmyeon breathed as his arms snaked around Yifan's neck and made himself comfortable in his lap.

“Me too..” Yifan mumbled against Junmyeon's jaw and the latter shuddered, letting a breathy moan escape him as his legs twitches. “I can't wait to have it officially on paper.”

Pulling away from the flurry of kisses Junmyeon moved his hand over Yifan's chest, unbuttoning the first two buttons on his white dress shirt and slipped his ringed hand under. “But where are we getting married? Not like we can get married in Korea or China…”

“I'll fly us over to sign official papers in Canada since I'm still a citizen there, then...we come back home and hold a huge party I say. We can invite our friends and whatever family we want to come. And of course we'll have a big cake, you can pick flavor.” Running his large hands along his thighs to cup his ass Yifan smiled.

“You got it all planned out huh? What are we gonna wear then?” Slowly kissing down his neck to his chest Junmyeon continued to remove Yifan's shirt until he slid it off his shoulders with a grin.

Humming quietly the elder moved a hand to cup his crouch, gently massaging it by rolling his hand. “Maybe some cute white lingerie. I found some pretty panties and stockings for you to wear.”

Junmyeon giggled and rested his head on Yifan's shoulder, letting out little mewls of pleasure as he grew hard from the teasing touches. “I meant at the party, not our wedding night.” Running his nose up along the expanse of his neck Junmyeon kissed his ear. “It better be French lingerie, Fanfan.”

“Mhmm, nothing but the best for my fiancé.” He purred and slowly pushed him down on the couch, taking the shirt off all the way he chucked it to the floor. Junmyeon licked his lips and reached down to slip his boxers down his legs.

“Am I getting one of those belts to have around my thigh that you'll bite off when we condone our marriage in bed?” Yifan chuckled and leaned down to kiss his stomach, watching the slight muscle tighten and back arch.

“You're definitely having one of those. And what about white suits? Or do you want to wear something else?” He murmured into his skin, letting the words sink into Junmyeon as he kissed his way up his chest, pushing the sweater out of the way. “Maybe you should wear white and I'll wear black? And we can have matching ties.”

“I like that idea the best. I want the ties to match the theme of the wedding. But I haven't thought of that just yet. But I want orchids and lilies.” Moaning out into the room Junmyeon closed his eyes as Yifan rolled his tongue over a pink bud before biting down. His hot breath ghosting over his heated skin as he reached down to hold his waist gently.

“Enough future plans for now.” Kissing his way up to his ear he bit gently and tugged at the lobe before running his hand up to his neck. “Let's focus on now. Suck.” Yifan mumbled and placed three fingers gently on his bottom lip. Junmyeon opened his mouth, eyes locking with the elder as he pulled away to look at him.

Yifan's eyes never left him as he rolled his tongue around the digits, then leaning down to kiss his cheek as Junmyeon moved his hand down to slip past the elders boxers. Moaning around the fingers as he felt Yifan's hard dick in his hand and within a second he pulled his hand back and smiled.

“Eager.” Yifan muttered as he carefully moved his hand down to cup his ass, middle finger prodding at his entrance as he rolled his hips into Junmyeon's hand. The latter let out a shameless moan as a finger pushed into him and Yifan simply smiled as he leaned down to kiss him. “Like always.”

“I just love you.” Junmyeon whispered and reached back up to wrap his arms around his neck to pull him down in a gentle kiss. His legs spread a little wider to give more place for Yifan to fit better, one leg draping over his hip. “I love you so much.”

“God I love you too.” Yifan muttered as he leaves in to kiss him deeper, tongues rolling together as another finger pushed into him. The small hitch in his breath told Yifan he found his prostate and he began circling his fingers.

“You and me forever right?” Yifan paused as he heard Junmyeon's breathy voice whisper to him and he looked into his eyes lovingly. Pulling his fingers out and wiping them on whatever piece of clothing he had close Yifan then cupped his cheek, leaning down to kiss the younger.

“Until death do us apart.”


End file.
